Sang Pangeran Neraka
by Jeannexta
Summary: [UPDATE: Bab 15; Special for Hijikata Toushirou birthday!] Demi mendapatkan kebebasan, Toshi, sang Pangeran Neraka, kabur ke dunia manusia bersama kucing kesayangannya, Gin. • AU!HijiGin; TakaGin; Boys Love; Yaoi; CHAPTERED • Enjoy! ;)
1. PROLOG

**Disclaimers:** Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Hideaki Sorachi**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya.

 **Setting:** _Alternate Universe; School Life_

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre(s):** _Fantasy, Supernatural, Romance, Humor_

 **Status:** _Chaptered_

 **Peringatan: _Boys Love, Yaoi_. **_**Out Of Characters.** Beastiality_. M _for GORE;_ yang lain akan bertambah seiring jalan cerita. Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **Inspired by:** komik Harlem Beat Until Dawn karya Kazusa Takashima (Ada sebagian _setting,_ ide cerita, dialog dan paragraf, yang saya ambil dari komik tersebut dan disesuaikan ke dalam fanfiksi ini sesuai keinginan saya) _._

 **.**

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Fanfiksi ini sudah pernah saya publikasikan di _WordPress_ di tahun 2014-2015. Saya membuat versi _Real Person Fanfiction_ dengan _pair_ SiBum. Kemudian saya putuskan untuk me- _remake_ -nya menjadi fanfiksi HijiGin untuk meramaikan Fandom Gintama Indonesia. ^^

 _Well, enjoy~_ :)

* * *

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

* * *

 **PROLOG**

Gemuruh suara terdengar mengisi bangunan yang dapat menampung sampai ratusan ribu penonton itu. Di arena besar yang ada di lantai dasar, pertandingan gladiator antara binatang buas dengan tahanan, terus menjadi tontonan seru para pengawal, begitu juga dengan sang raja dan pangeran yang duduk di singgasana mereka.

Arena kematian itu sudah seperti lautan darah karena dipenuhi oleh puluhan mayat—dari para binatang buas dan para tahanan—yang berserakan dengan tubuh yang sudah tidak utuh lagi. Bagi siapa saja yang tidak tahan melihatnya, pastinya akan merasa mual dan muntah. Tapi reaksi seperti itu jelas tidak akan terlihat di antara para penonton di bangunan itu, karena semua yang ada di sana adalah—para penghuni neraka.

Sang Pangeran Neraka, Toshi, menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya melihat hiburan yang selalu dinontonnya setiap hari bersama ayahnya, sang raja. Awalnya, Toshi menikmati pertandingan gladiator di dalam bangunan—yang nyaris mirip dengan _Colloseum_ yang ada di dunia manusia—ini, tapi semakin hari melihat hal yang monoton seperti ini, sang Pangeran Neraka akhirnya bosan. Dan berpikir untuk menghilang dari dunia neraka ini.

Pemikiran itu tadinya hanya dianggap iseng oleh Toshi. Tapi semakin hari memikirkannya, dia jadi semakin penasaran dengan dunia manusia. Akhirnya, rutinitasnya yang biasanya berlatih pedang berubah menjadi membaca buku di perpustakaan. Buku-buku tentang dunia manusia selalu menjadi bacaan favoritnya, bahkan sesekali dia berkhayal bisa pergi ke dunia itu.

Toshi mematung, memikirkan khayalannya itu adalah ide paling brilian yang baru terpikirkan olehnya. Semakin memikirkan ide itu, semakin membuatnya bertambah ingin pergi ke dunia manusia. Merasakan kebebasan—tanpa perlu memikirkan lagi tahtanya sebagai pengganti ayahnya kelak—yang tidak bisa dia rasakan di dunia neraka. Ide itu akhirnya berkembang menjadi rencana yang akan disusunnya matang-matang.

Berbekal tekad dan nekat, sang Pangeran Neraka itu mencari tahu bagaimana dia bisa pergi ke dunia manusia. Meski enggan membaca sejarah dunianya sendiri dari buku-buku tebal, lembar demi lembar buku itu pun ditelitinya satu per satu. Berhari-hari dia mengunjungi perpustakaan hanya untuk mencari cara bagaimana dia bisa pergi ke dunia manusia. Dan akhirnya, tepat di minggu ketujuh—setelah konsisten mencari—Toshi akhirnya menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Sebuah kunci gerbang yang menghubungkan ke dunia manusia; yang hanya bisa disentuh oleh raja dan keturunannya.

Toshi menyeringai senang begitu dia tahu di mana letak kunci gerbang tersebut. Tanpa membuang waktunya lagi, dia berjalan menuju balkon, dan merentangkan sayap hitamnya lebar-lebar. Dengan satu hentakan, dia terbang menuju bangunan yang letaknya terpisah dengan istana—tapi masih berada di area istana—yang selalu dijaga oleh para pengawal neraka 24 jam secara bergiliran.

Dua pengawal yang berjaga di depan pintu kembar besar bangunan itu kompak berlutut dengan satu kaki begitu sang Pangeran Neraka terbang turun dan berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Sayap hitamnya kembali terlipat dan masuk ke dalam punggungnya begitu dia berhenti melangkah.

Dengan dagu terangkat angkuh dan kedua tangan berkacak pinggang, dia berkata, "Buka pintunya, aku mau masuk."

Kedua pengawal itu mengerjap dan saling berpandangan. Salah satu pengawal akhirnya membuka mulut untuk bertanya, "Tapi Pangeran Toshi, apakah Raja sudah mengizinkan Anda untuk bisa masuk ke sini?"

Toshi menggeram. Kemudian dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkan pedangnya yang setinggi perutnya dan menodongkannya ke arah leher pengawal yang berkata itu. Pengawal itu menelan ludah paksa, jika saja sang Pangeran Neraka tidak menahan diri, pasti lehernya sudah ditusuk atau dipenggal pedang besar itu.

"Apa kalian berdua masih berani melawan perintahku?" Aura berbahaya yang keluar dari tubuhnya membuat kedua pengawal itu semakin gemetar ketakutan. "Cepat buka pintunya!"

"Ba-Baik!" seru kedua pengawal itu hampir bersamaan. Dengan panik keduanya membuka pintu besar itu.

"Tutup kembali pintunya," kata Toshi begitu dia sudah melangkah masuk. "Dan buka kembali jika aku berseru dari dalam."

Kedua pengawal itu mengangguk patuh dan kembali menarik pintu. Begitu pintu tertutup, obor-obor yang ada di setiap dinding berkobar menyala, dan menerangi jalan. Untunglah hanya ada satu jalan, hingga Toshi tidak perlu khawatir dia akan tersesat. Hanya suara ketukan langkah kakinya yang mengisi sepanjang koridor yang dilewatinya. Langkahnya berhenti begitu sampai di depan pintu yang nyaris mencapai langit-langit. Dan begitu dia berkata 'Buka pintunya' dalam bahasa latin, pintu di depannya terbuka otomatis.

Jantung Toshi bergemuruh tanpa sadar begitu dia melihat kunci gerbang itu di dalam kotak kaca berbentuk persegi panjang, yang tergeletak di atas meja di tengah-tengah ruangan. Beruntung, dia sudah mempelajari sebuah mantra agar bisa mengecilkan kunci setinggi 90 sentimeter itu, agar bisa ditentengnya dengan mudah. Begitu kunci itu berubah sebesar jari kelingkingnya, dia mengantonginya di dalam saku celananya, dan berbalik keluar.

Kedua pengawal yang bersiaga di depan pintu terburu-buru membuka pintu begitu mendengar suara sang Pangeran Neraka berseru dari dalam. Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, Toshi kembali mengeluarkan sayap hitamnya, dan terbang menjauh dari bangunan itu dengan bibir menyeringai lebar. Meninggalkan kedua pengawal itu, tanpa dicurigai kalau sebenarnya dia sudah mengambil kunci gerbang yang menuju ke dunia manusia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bersambung…**


	2. Bab 1 — Kabur Ke Dunia Manusia

**Bab 1 — Kabur Ke Dunia Manusia**

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

Dengan langkah mengendap-endap seperti pencuri, Toshi berjalan menuju tempat tidur kanopinya. Bibirnya menyeringai semakin lebar, dan dia tiba-tiba berseru, "Gin!"

"MIAAAW!" Kucing berbulu putih itu terkejut begitu majikannya mengagetkannya yang sedang asyik menjilati bulu di tangannya. Bulu di punggung dan ekornya berdiri dengan kedua pupil mata mengecil begitu ia menatap Toshi.

Toshi tertawa terbahak-bahak, dia bahkan sampai berguling-guling di lantai. Hal yang hanya ditunjukkannya di depan kucing peliharaannya, yang sudah menemaninya sejak dia masih berumur empat tahun. Gin kembali duduk di atas bantal mewahnya sambil memperhatikan majikannya itu dengan tatapan malas. Jika saja ia tidak ingat makhluk yang masih tertawa seru sambil berguling-guling di lantai itu adalah majikannya, ia pasti sudah menerjang, dan memberi hadiah cakaran dengan kuku-kuku runcingnya di wajah jelek itu.

Puas dengan tawanya, Toshi akhirnya bangkit berdiri. Setelah berdehem sekali—untuk mengembalikan imej menyeramkannya yang seperti biasa—dia menatap Gin yang sudah pura-pura tidur. "Hei, aku tahu kau hanya pura-pura tidur," telapak tangannya mengelus kepala Gin dan turun ke punggung. Kucing itu menggerung manja, sebelum ia menatap Toshi. "Gin… ayo kita kabur berdua ke dunia manusia."

"Miaw?" Kedua mata Gin membulat terkejut mendengar rencana gila sang Pangeran Neraka.

Dengan bibir menyeringai, Toshi mengeluarkan kunci gerbang yang tadi diambilnya, dan menunjukkannya di depan wajah kucing peliharaannya. "Kau lihat kunci ini?" Dia menggerakkannya ke kiri dan kanan, "aku berhasil mengambilnya tadi di bangunan bersejarah. Jadi, kau diberi pilihan. Ikut denganku untuk kabur ke dunia manusia atau tinggal di kamarku ini dengan konsekuensi tidak akan diurus oleh siapa pun di istana ini?"

Gin terdiam. Memikirkan bulu-bulu halusnya tidak akan terurus lagi jika Toshi pergi. Memikirkan perutnya yang tidak akan diberi makan lagi jika Toshi pergi. Memikirkan elusan Toshi di kepala dan punggungnya yang tidak akan didapatnya lagi jika Toshi pergi. Ia tidak punya pilihan lagi selain mengikuti majikannya.

Toshi terkekeh-kekeh begitu Gin melompat ke bawah dan mengelus-elus tubuhnya di kedua kakinya. Sebuah tanda kalau kucing itu mau mengikutinya ke mana pun ia pergi. "Kau memilih pilihan yang tepat!" Kedua tangan Toshi mengangkat Gin dan melempar-lemparnya ke udara. "Oke, kita pergi sekarang!"

Dan rencana gila itu pun dilaksanakan saat itu juga. Tanpa membawa apa-apa, sang Pangeran Neraka itu menuju ke lantai dasar istana dengan Gin yang mengikutinya beriringan di sampingnya. Sarang laba-laba dan debu tebal menghiasi lantai dasar istana itu. Gin bahkan sampai berjalan dengan hati-hati agar bulu-bulunya tidak mengenai debu setitik pun. Tapi semua yang dilakukannya sia-sia karena seruan Toshi mengejutkannya hingga ia menabrak lemari dan bulu-bulu indahnya seketika tertutupi debu.

"AHA!" Toshi berlari menuju pintu di dinding selatan begitu dia melihatnya. "Ketemu! Gin, pintunya kutemukan!" serunya sambil menoleh ke belakang dan melihat kucingnya sedang mengibas-ngibaskan debu di bulu-bulunya.

Begitu Gin sudah menghampirinya dan berdiri di sampingnya, Toshi mengeluarkan kunci gerbang itu dan mengembalikannya ke bentuk semula. Dengan jantung berdebar-debar, Toshi memasukkan kunci itu ke lubang pintu, memutarnya beberapa kali hingga akhirnya pintu itu terbuka.

Kegelapan pekat terpampang di depan mata Toshi dan Gin. Tiba-tiba cahaya yang seperti kunang-kunang muncul di hadapan mereka. Begitu tahu cahaya itu yang akan menuntun mereka, Toshi melangkah diikuti Gin. Tepat di langkah ke-13, Toshi dan Gin sama-sama tidak merasa tempat berpijak mereka. Keduanya saling berpandangan, sebelum terjatuh ke dalam lubang, dan berteriak dengan bahasa mereka masing-masing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—!"

"MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW—!"

Ketika keduanya sadar kalau lubang itu masih belum ada akhirnya, Toshi dan Gin sama-sama berhenti berteriak. Ekspresi keduanya akhirnya berubah bosan. Gin mulai menjilati bulu di tangannya, sementara Toshi, melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala sambil menggerakkan kakinya yang bertumpu di kakinya yang lain.

Sebelum keduanya sempat menduga, tiba-tiba keduanya sudah jatuh menuju kolam besar. Air dari kolam itu sampai terangkat setinggi sepuluh meter, sebelum menyembur ke segala arah. Cahaya merah menyelimuti tubuh Toshi tanpa dia sadari. Toshi yang baru sadar dari pingsan berdurasi dua menitnya, langsung sadar kalau dia berada di tengah-tengah kolam renang. Setelah meraih Gin—yang masih pingsan—Toshi berenang ke pinggir kolam, meletakkan Gin lebih dulu, sebelum dia merangkak naik.

Cahaya berwarna merah kali ini menyelimuti tubuh Gin begitu Toshi sedang melepaskan jubahnya yang jadi berat karena basah. Toshi membelalak dengan mulut ternganga begitu dia melihat sosok kucing peliharaannya—yang terbaring di sampingnya—tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang pemuda bersurai perak dan berwajah manis.

"Hei, Gin…" Toshi menepuk-nepuk pipi Gin dengan pelan agar pemuda perak itu tersadar.

"Ngh—" Gin menggerung masih dengan kedua mata tertutup. Tapi begitu angin malam yang dingin berhembus menyapa permukaan kulitnya, seketika dia membuka mata. Kemudian menggigil sambil memeluk tubuhnya.

Toshi, yang sebenarnya masih takjub, langsung membungkus tubuh telanjang itu dengan jubahnya—yang sudah diperas airnya.

"S-Siapa kau?" Gin terkejut sendiri dengan perkataannya. Sejak kapan dia bisa berbicara?

"Tentu saja kau bisa berbicara, sekarang saja wujudmu sudah berubah jadi manusia," kata Toshi. Gin menatapnya dengan kedua mata membulat, sebelum tiba-tiba menyipit.

"Siapa kau?" Dia kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Toshi memutar kedua bola matanya. Sejak kapan Gin tidak bisa mengenalinya? Apa kucingnya ini hilang ingatan? "Tentu saja aku ini Toshi. Majikanmu."

"Tidak mungkin!" bantah Gin seketika. "Toshi punya dua tanduk di kepalanya, dan rambutnya juga sengaja dipanjangkan karena dia mengidolakan Rapunzel. Bahkan wajahnya lebih buruk rupa dan menyeramkan dari karakter di cerita dongeng ' _The Beauty and The Beast_ '! Jadi, mana mungkin kau yang berwajah tampan ini 'Toshi'?!" Jari telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk di depan hidung Toshi.

Toshi bengong. Tapi ada satu kata yang membuatnya bingung. Gin barusan mengatakannya 'Tampan'? _For real_? Dengan kaca—yang entah didapatnya dari mana—Toshi melihat wajahnya. Toshi terpana, bahkan sampai menganga lebar-lebar; bahkan sampai ilernya mengalir di sudut bibir—abaikan ini. Hei, dia benar-benar tampan!

"Aku tampaaan!" serunya sambil melompat berdiri. Kemudian dengan penuh semangat dan penghayatan dia menari-nari _octopus_. Gin meringis dengan wajah ngeri, sadar kalau hanya Toshi yang selalu menari aneh di hadapannya seperti itu.

"Hentikan tarian itu! Menjijikan!" desis Gin. Tapi tidak diacuhkan oleh Toshi. Pangeran Neraka itu baru berhenti begitu angin malam yang berhembus dingin menyapa tubuh _topless_ -nya, hingga membuatnya menggigil, dan bersin dengan tidak elit.

Gin tertawa ngakak, namun dia juga ikut bersin. "Sial. Kita harus mengeringkan tubuh kita dan mencari pakaian bersih," katanya, sembari berdiri. Menahan jubah Toshi yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sepertinya ini di sekolah," Toshi berkata begitu dia mengedarkan pandangannya. "Wow, ini sekolah?!" serunya baru tersadar. Gin menatapnya dengan malas.

"Jangan norak, deh. Seperti baru kali ini saja kau melihat sekolah," dengus Gin sambil berjalan lebih dulu.

"Memang baru kali ini!" tukas Toshi, sebelum menyusul dan berjalan beriringan dengan Gin. "Oh, ya, Gin ada yang ingin kukatakan sejak tadi padamu…," bibir itu tersenyum lebar, "meski wujud manusiamu sekarang laki-laki, tapi kau sangat manis!" Kemudian sebelah matanya mengedip genit.

Saat mendengar pujian yang seharusnya ditujukan untuk kaum Hawa itu, Gin berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencakari wajah tampan Toshi. Sabar, dia pasti punya kesempatan nanti, karena sekarang mereka berdua sama-sama manusia.

 **.**

 **. .**

Suara-suara berisik di kelas itu sontak hening begitu pintu dibuka dari luar dan wali kelas mereka berjalan masuk. Wali kelas mereka yang ber- _gender_ pria itu paling sensitif jika ditanyakan berapa umurnya sekarang, dan dikenal sangat _killer_. Semua murid yang duduk di dalam kelas itu duduk diam seperti patung dan tidak mengeluarkan suara, bahkan ada beberapa yang sampai menahan napas.

Pria setengah abad itu mengedarkan pandangannya, sebelum dia berkata, "Ada dua murid pindahan baru yang akan masuk di kelas ini," dia menoleh ke pintu kelas diikuti semua mata murid yang ada di kelas itu, "silakan masuk."

Suara tegas yang bisa membuat semua murid gemetar ketakutan itu ternyata tidak berlaku untuk dua murid pindahan itu. Yang satu terlihat santai, sementara yang satu terlihat tenang, sebelum keduanya berjalan beriringan dan berhenti di depan kelas—di samping wali kelas mereka.

"Perkenalkan diri kalian," sang wali kelas berkata sambil menunjuk pemuda yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi dengan pengaris panjangnya berbahan kayu besi, "dimulai dari kau."

"Perkenalkan," pemuda bersurai hitam itu melanjutkan, "namaku Hijikata Toushirou."

Para murid perempuan yang ada di kelas itu hanya bisa menjerit-jerit histeris dalam hati. Jika ada yang berani menjerit di depan wali kelas mereka yang _killer_ itu, berarti sudah bosan hidup, dan harus siap untuk dikremasi hidup-hidup.

Kali ini pemuda perak berwajah manis yang berdiri di samping kiri Hijikata yang memperkenalkan dirinya, "Sakata Gintoki _desu_."

Jika tadi para murid perempuan yang bereaksi, sekarang giliran para murid laki-laki yang menjerit-jerit histeris dalam hati. Beberapa ada yang sampai mimisan, dan bahkan ada yang sampai terlihat rabies (jangan tanya apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan).

"Kalian berdua bisa duduk di dua kursi kosong di belakang sana," kata sang wali kelas sambil menunjuk dua kursi di bagian paling belakang dekat dengan jendela. "Silakan duduk." Kemudian dia berlalu ke luar kelas.

Hijikata dan Gintoki berjalan menuju dua kursi kosong itu. Semua mata yang ada di dalam kelas itu menatap keduanya penuh perhatian. Hijikata yang menyadarinya langsung tersenyum sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya, berbeda dengan Gintoki yang tidak peduli sambil memasang wajah cuek.

Gintoki menarik kursi, sebelum dia duduk. Hijikata mengikuti setelah—dengan sangat berlebihan—melempar _kiss bye_ -nya pada semua perempuan di kelas itu.

"Hei, ini benar-benar mengasyikan, kan?" ujar Hijikata, sembari berbalik agar bisa menatap Gintoki yang duduk di belakangnya.

Pemuda perak itu menatap ke luar jendela, berpura-pura tidak mengenali Hijikata yang semakin bertambah norak begitu mereka sampai di dunia manusia semalam.

Semalam, saat mereka berada di ruang ganti, Toshi memutuskan untuk bersekolah. Untunglah wujud manusia mereka tampak seperti anak SMA. Entah bagaimana bisa Toshi menghipnotis guru-guru di sekolah ini agar menerima mereka sebagai murid pindahan, bahkan Toshi juga menghipnotis pemilik apartemen yang tak jauh dari sekolah mereka agar mereka bisa mendapat sebuah apartemen ber- _suite_ dua orang.

Pagi kemudian, di perjalanan menuju sekolah, rasanya Gin ingin menghilang karena tidak tahan dengan sikap norak Toshi. Majikannya itu menyapa siapa saja yang mereka temui di jalan, bahkan sampai menggoda dengan genit.

Gin menggeleng-geleng, "Hebat sekali kau. Sampai nenek-nenek pun kau goda."

Toshi cengar-cengir. Padahal jelas-jelas Gin menyindir, bukan memuji. "Harusnya kau juga mengikuti gayaku ini."

"Oh, tidak," Gin berjalan cepat-cepat, "cukup kau saja yang bergaya norak."

Nama yang mereka perkenalkan di depan kelas tadi juga mereka pikirkan semalam suntuk. Awalnya keduanya berniat memakai nama dari artis-artis luar negeri, tapi berhubung sekarang mereka ada di Jepang, apalagi wajah mereka berciri khas seperti orang asia, maka nama 'Hijikata Toushirou' dan 'Sakata Gintoki' yang jatuh sebagai pilihan mereka. Keduanya juga sepakat untuk saling memanggil nama itu mulai sekarang.

"Gintoki…" Suara Hijikata yang terdengar lemas itu membuat Gintoki tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menatap Hijikata dengan dua alis terangkat. "Aku lapar," lanjut pemuda berponi V itu.

Jelas saja, karena sejak semalam mereka belum makan apa-apa. Dan sekarang sudah jam istirahat.

"Cari akal sendiri," dengus Gintoki, "memangnya kau pikir aku ini ibumu?"

Hijikata manyun. "Tega sekali. Aku bisa mati, nih!"

"Kau tidak mungkin bisa mati lagi," Gintoki memutar kedua bola matanya, "karena kau itu kan Pangeran Neraka." Untunglah Gintoki cukup sadar untuk mengatakan hal itu dengan suara berbisik yang hanya bisa didengarnya dan Hijikata.

Bibir Hijikata semakin maju. Perutnya mulai berdemo meminta makanan. Hingga—

" _A-ano_ , Hijikata- _kun_ …" suara seorang perempuan menginterupsi. Hijikata menoleh. Seorang perempuan yang sekelas dengannya mengulurkan kotak bekalnya. "I-ini. Kau bisa makan bekalku, aku bisa membeli pengganti bekalku di kantin."

Hijikata terpana, "B-benar bekal ini untukku?" tanyanya memastikan. Perempuan itu mengangguk dengan kedua pipi merah. " _Arigatou_!"

Begitu perempuan itu berlalu pergi sambil berjingkak-jingkrak girang, Hijikata mengerling ke arah Gintoki. "Kau lihat? Ternyata aku sangat populer di kelas ini, sampai mendapat bekal seperti ini!" katanya dengan percaya diri yang sudah overdosis.

Gintoki mendengus, sembari berpura-pura membuka buku. Berusaha tidak memikirkan perutnya yang sudah lapar. Hijikata terkekeh pelan, sebelum dia meraih sebelah tangan Gintoki, dan menariknya hingga berdiri. Sambil bergandengan tangan, dia menarik Gintoki untuk berlari ke luar kelas, dan menuju halaman yang ada di belakang sekolah.

Napas Gintoki terengah-engah begitu mereka akhirnya sampai. Raut wajahnya tampak pucat karena energi yang tersisa di tubuhnya dipaksa untuk berlari. Hijikata yang melihat hal itu jadi kasihan dan merasa bersalah. Begitu dia duduk sambil bersandar di salah satu batang pohon, dia menarik Gintoki hingga terduduk di atas pangkuannya, lalu dipeluknya.

"Maaf, ya…" telapak tangannya mengelus-elus punggung Gintoki dengan lembut, "harusnya aku mengajakmu berjalan saja tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Gintoki sambil menyamankan dirinya tanpa sadar.

Hijikata tersenyum. "Oke, ayo kita makan bekal ini bersama!" Begitu kotak bekal yang lumayan besar itu terbuka, kedua mata Hijikata memandang takjub makanan yang baru kali ini dilihatnya. "Ini makanan apa?" Jari telunjuknya menoel-noel nasi bergulung rumput laut kering yang di atasnya ada ikan tuna itu.

"Tidak tahu," Gintoki mengangkat bahu, sebelum dia mengambil sepotong. Begitu dia menggigitnya setengah dan mengunyahnya, barulah dia berkata, "Enak."

"Oh, ya?" Kedua mata Hijikata berbinar senang. "Aku juga mau!" Dia langsung meraih tangan Gintoki yang memegang setengah potongan _sushi_ itu ke arah mulutnya. "Umm, iya, enak!"

Sambil mengobrol akur, keduanya pun saling menyuapkan _sushi_ di dalam kotak bekal itu hingga habis. Dan baru hengkang dari tempat itu begitu mendengar suara bel masuk berbunyi.

 **.**

 **. .**

"APAAA?!" suara Housen membahana begitu dia mendapat berita kalau putra satu-satunya, Toshi, kabur ke dunia manusia dengan menggunakan kunci gerbang yang diambilnya dari bangunan bersejarah.

"Kami sudah mencari Pangeran Toshi ke seluruh pelosok istana. Bahkan Gin, hewan peliharaannya pun tidak kami temukan," lapor salah satu pengawal. "Lalu, begitu kami memeriksa ke lantai dasar istana ini, kami mendapati pintu penghubung ke dunia manusia terbuka lebar."

"Ma-Maaf, Baginda," kali ini salah satu pengawal yang berjaga di bangunan bersejarah langsung membungkuk ketakutan. "Saat kami memeriksa ke dalam, kunci gerbang yang menghubungkan dunia manusia itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Kemarin, hanya Pangeran Toshi yang masuk ke dalam."

Sang raja menggeram. Kedua tangannya sudah gatal ingin mencabik-cabik tubuh pengawal itu. Dengan satu hentakan, dia berdiri dari singgasana, dan menyambar _trident_ di sampingnya. "BENAR-BENAR TIDAK BERGUNA!"

Dengan kecepatan seperti sebuah anak panah, _trident_ yang dilempar sang raja seketika menembus kepala pengawal itu, dan langsung menewaskannya. Para pengawal yang ada di sana langsung pucat melihat kemurkaan raja mereka. Mereka membeku di posisi masing-masing, seakan ada paku besar yang menancap di kaki.

"CEPAT CARI CARA AGAR TOSHI KEMBALI KE NERAKA! SEKARANG JUGA!"

Para pengawal langsung berhamburan ke luar dengan panik. Meninggalkan sang raja seorang diri yang bernapas mendengus-dengus.

 **.**

 **. .**

Seminggu pun berlalu. Kabar mengenai kaburnya Pangeran Toshi ke dunia manusia akhirnya beredar di dunia neraka seperti virus penyakit yang mewabah. Orang-orang suruhan raja neraka pun bergiliran pergi ke dunia manusia dan kembali tanpa hasil.

Ketika sang raja mulai putus asa karena selalu mendapat kabar ' _Pangeran Toshi menghilang tanpa jejak di dunia manusia_ ', dua Pangeran Neraka dari kerajaan lain berkunjung ke istananya. Housen ingat kalau dua Pangeran Neraka itu adalah Pangeran Tatsuma dan Pangeran Shinsuke; dua Pangeran Neraka yang saat kecil dulu selalu bermain dengan putranya.

"Paman, kami mendengar kabar katanya Toshi kabur ke dunia manusia," kata Pangeran Tatsuma, tanpa berbasa-basi. Melihat ekspresi sang raja yang campur aduk itu membuat Pangeran Tatsuma menatap adik sepupunya, Shinsuke.

"Hei, jangan bilang kalau kau ingin kita berdua juga ke dunia manusia untuk mencari Toshi?"

Tatsuma menyeringai, "Ternyata kau sudah tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku."

Kedua mata Shinsuke membelalak, "Tidak mau. Kau saja yang pergi!" serunya, menolak mentah-mentah.

"Benar?" Tatsuma tiba-tiba merangkul pundak adik sepupunya dan berbisik, "Kudengar di dunia manusia ada minuman favoritmu, lho."

Kedua mata Shinsuke membulat. "Heh, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" Pendiriannya dengan cepat berubah. Tatsuma terkekeh.

"Paman," Tatsuma kembali menatap Housen yang duduk di singgasana, "aku dan Shinsuke akan ke dunia manusia. Kami berjanji akan terus mencari Toshi dan membawanya pulang."

Sang raja menoleh dan menatap kedua Pangeran Neraka itu bergiliran. "Kalau begitu, aku mengandalkan kalian berdua."

 **.**

 **. .**

"PULAAANG…!" Hijikata berteriak heboh begitu bel pulang berbunyi panjang. Sudah seminggu lebih dia dan Gintoki tinggal di dunia manusia ini dengan santai dan damai. Bahkan, dia sudah populer di sekolah, begitu juga dengan Gintoki. "Gintoki!" serunya sambil merangkul pundak pemuda perak itu. "Kita mampir di _game center_ dulu ya sebelum pulang?"

Gintoki melepas rangkulan Hijikata, "Tidak. Kau saja yang pergi sendiri."

"Oh, ayolaaah~" rengek Hijikata seperti bayi besar. Gintoki memutar kedua bola matanya sambil mendengus.

" _Wakatta_." Dia akhirnya mengalah. Sadar kalau Hijikata akan terus merengek-rengek seperti itu.

 _Game center_ yang tadinya hanya diisi oleh suara-suara mesin permainan, jadi bertambah semakin berisik begitu kedatangan Hijikata. Pemuda berponi V itu ber-Woah-Woah dengan noraknya, membuat Gintoki berpikir untuk kabur diam-diam. Tapi pada akhirnya, Gintoki malah tergila-gila dengan _game_ yang ada di tempat itu. Sesekali dia menoleh ke arah Hijikata yang sedang bermain menggunakan pistol mainan di depan sebuah layar besar permainan tak jauh darinya, dan bergaya seperti koboi. Permainan bar-bar seperti itu memang cocok untuk Hijikata.

Begitu hari sudah beranjak sore, keduanya akhirnya menyudahi acara bermain mereka. Jangan tanya dari mana mereka punya uang hingga bisa bermain di _game center_ itu sampai puas. Baiklah, jika kalian penasaran. Sebenarnya, tadi Hijikata menghipnotis karyawan di _game center_ itu sambil berkata 'Tatap mata saya', dan dengan mudahnya pemuda itu bisa mendapat seember koin mainan untuk bermain, yang kemudian hasilnya dibagi jadi dua.

"Ayo, naik!" seru Hijikata begitu dia sudah duduk di atas jok sepeda. Sepeda ini juga didapat dari hasil hipnotisnya pada si penjual di toko sepeda.

Gintoki mengangguk dan naik di dua besi yang ada di roda belakang sepeda, lalu berpegangan di pundak Hijikata dengan kedua tangannya. Angin sore yang berhembus sejuk memainkan rambut keduanya begitu Hijikata mengayuh sepedanya untuk pulang. Langit yang tadinya berwarna jingga, perlahan mulai jadi gelap.

"Gintoki…" panggil Hijikata tanpa berhenti mengayuh sepedanya.

"Hm?"

"Aku belum ingin melepas kehidupan yang bebas di dunia manusia ini," kedua matanya mendongak ke langit, melihat satu bintang yang baru muncul, "karena itu—"

"Aku tahu," potong Gintoki, sembari menopang dagunya di atas kepala Hijikata, "karena itulah—aku ada di sini untuk menemanimu."

Hijikata tersenyum lembut, "Hei, apa makan malam kita sebentar?" tanyanya, mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Lemari es sudah kosong. Sepertinya kau harus menghipnotis pemilik _mini market_ di dekat apartemen kita lagi."

"Itu ide yang sangat sesat."

"Tapi akhirnya kau hipnotis juga, kan?"

Keduanya terkikik geli bersamaan. Kabar buruknya, jika dikalkulasikan, hipnotis yang digunakan Hijikata sebenarnya sudah termasuk kejahatan kelas menengah. Dan, kabar baiknya, tidak ada yang tahu kalau wujud asli mereka sebenarnya adalah pangeran dan kucing dari neraka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bersambung…**

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Iya, saya tau kok karakter HijiGin di fic ini _OOCness._ Sengaja, untuk kepentingan cerita.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di bab 2~ :)


	3. Bab 2 — Dua Pengejar Dari Neraka

**Update, 27 Januari 2017:**

 _Disclaimers,_ isi dan peringatan sama seperti di prolog. **3k+ _words_** , tidak termasuk _notes_ _.  
_

 _Pairing(s):_ **HijiGin** (Hijikata Toushirou×Sakata Gintoki). _Slight,_ **TakaGin** (Takasugi Shinsuke×Sakata Gintoki).

Tambahan peringatan: paragraf dan dialog yang di- _italic_ adalah _flashback_. **_OOCness;_** _Pervert_!Hijikata, _Pervert_!Takasugi **.** Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 _Enjoy!_ :)

* * *

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bab 2 — Dua Pengejar Dari Neraka**

"Gin…" Gintoki yang sedang duduk bersandar di pintu balkon ruang tengah sontak menoleh begitu mendengar suara Hijikata—yang masih tidur terlentang di atas karpet depan televisi—memanggilnya. "Berjemur matahari bersama, yuk…"

Kedua mata Gintoki memutar malas. Ternyata Hijikata hanya mengigau.

Hari Minggu adalah jadwalnya Hijikata bermalas-malasan dari matahari terbit sampai matahari tenggelam. Dari masih belum puas tidur di kamarnya sampai tidur lagi di karpet yang ada di ruang tengah. Ada kalanya pemuda itu bangun—hanya sebentar—untuk mencari makan begitu perutnya keroncongan, lalu kembali tidur setelah perutnya sudah terisi makan.

Konsentrasi Gintoki untuk membaca majalah _Shounen JUMP_ kembali pecah begitu Hijikata terus memanggil namanya berulang-ulang kali dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Ingin rasanya dia menyumpal mulut itu dengan lakban atau apapun itu. Tapi, tidak jadi begitu melihat Hijikata akhirnya sudah tidak mengigau lagi.

Meletakkan majalah _JUMP_ di samping tubuhnya, Gintoki kali ini mendongak menatap langit yang tampak cerah. Awan-awan putih raksasa bergerak perlahan karena dibawa angin. Kedua mata Gintoki terpejam, dan memori saat dia bertemu dengan Hijikata saat masih kecil dulu kembali terputar di pikirannya.

 **.**

 **. .**

 _Gin terjaga dari tidurnya begitu ia mendengar empat saudara kucingnya terus mengeong karena kelaparan. Induk mereka belum juga kembali sejak pagi tadi. Entah sampai mana induk mereka mencari makanan untuk mereka. Langit di luar sana juga mulai mendung begitu Gin mendongak._

 _Meongan Gin membuat keempat saudaranya menoleh. Hanya Gin satu-satunya yang berbulu putih dibanding empat saudaranya yang berwarna hitam-putih. Gin yang paling bungsu di antara saudaranya mengajak mereka untuk mencari induk mereka bersama-sama. Awalnya saudara-saudaranya ragu, tapi begitu melihat Gin melompat ke luar lebih dulu—dari rumah tidak terpakai yang menjadi tempat tinggal mereka—satu per satu saudara Gin akhirnya mengikuti. Gemuruh guntur membuat Gin dan keempat saudaranya terkejut. Sebentar lagi hujan turun, dan mereka harus secepatnya mencari induk mereka._

 _Merasa perjalanan mereka semakin jauh dari rumah, salah satu saudara Gin mengeong. Memberi tahu mereka mungkin saja induk mereka sudah kembali ke rumah. Tapi hari itu, Gin merasa induknya tidak akan kembali ke rumah, karena perasaannya tidak enak. Setelah meyakinkan keempat saudaranya, mereka akhirnya kembali mencari._

 _Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun. Kali ini Gin mengajak keempat saudaranya berlari mencari. Kelima anak kucing itu sontak berhenti berlari begitu akhirnya menemukan induk mereka. Tapi mereka tidak mengeong senang, karena sang induk… tergeletak mati tak jauh dari jalan besar._

 _Hujan turun dengan deras begitu Gin dan keempat saudaranya mendekati induk mereka. Meongan mereka terdengar pedih saat meratapi induk mereka, kecuali Gin. Ia hanya menatap induknya dalam diam._

 _Tiba-tiba seekor anjing liar yang melihat kelima anak kucing itu berjalan mendekat. Gin yang pertama melihat anjing liar itu mengeong agar keempat saudaranya lari. Karena panik, mereka lari berpencar-pencar di tengah hujan lebat. Gin akhirnya terus berlari semakin jauh karena mendengar meongan saudaranya yang berhasil ditangkap anjing liar itu._

 _Kedua telinganya mengatup turun karena hujan yang menguyur seluruh tubuhnya. Gin tidak tahu lagi ia sekarang berada di mana karena ia terus berjalan tak tentu arah. Induknya sudah mati, dan keempat saudaranya juga pasti bernasib sama. Di tengah keputusasaan dan kelelahannya, Gin akhirnya ambruk di pinggir jalan. Ia sudah pasrah dengan hidupnya._

 **.**

 **. .**

 _Hangat. Satu kata yang muncul di benak Gin begitu ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya diselimuti rasa hangat. Kehangatan ini sama seperti saat induknya menghangatkan tubuhnya bersama keempat saudaranya. Gin membuka matanya, memastikan kehangatan ini bukanlah sekedar ilusi._

" _Oh, kau sudah bangun, ya?"_

 _Gin nyaris melompat begitu ia melihat wajah seorang bocah laki-laki sangat dekat dengannya._

" _Jangan takut," kata bocah laki-laki itu begitu melihat kedua bola mata Gin bersorot ketakutan. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Namaku Toshi. Aku melihatmu tadi tergeletak kehujanan di pinggir jalan saat berada di dalam kereta kuda yang membawaku kembali ke istanaku ini."_

 _Gin mengerjap. Ia mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan bocah laki-laki ini. Padahal untuk kucing sejenisnya, butuh waktu lama agar mengerti. Dengan ragu, ia mengeong ke arah Toshi. Bocah itu tersenyum ke arahnya, seolah mengerti kalau meongannya tadi berarti terima kasih._

" _Mulai hari ini kau akan kurawat," kata Toshi kecil. "Kau akan jadi peliharaanku sekaligus temanku. Dan, aku akan memberimu nama 'Gin'!"_

 **.**

 **. .**

Sejak saat itulah, dia dan Toshi menjadi semakin dekat. Hanya di depannya, Toshi selalu menunjukkan sifat sebenarnya; yang biasanya terlihat angkuh dan hebat di mata para penghuni neraka, tapi bisa jadi kekanakkan dan konyol saat bersamanya. Jika mengingat hari-hari yang selalu mereka lalui di dunia neraka, bibir Gintoki selalu tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Gintoki akhirnya merangkak mendekati Hijikata. Lama dipandanginya wajah pemuda itu, hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidur di samping Hijikata dengan menggunakan bantal lengan pemuda itu. Tak bisa dia pungkiri kalau hangat tubuh Hijikata selalu membuatnya nyaman, dan akhirnya sayup-sayup matanya terpejam.

Lima belas menit setelah Gintoki terlelap, Hijikata terjaga dari tidurnya. Dia terkejut begitu melihat Gintoki tertidur di sampingnya. Sudah berapa lama pemuda manis ini tidur di sampingnya? Tapi, Hijikata tidak mau memikirkan pertanyaan itu terlalu lama. Sebelah lengannya langsung melingkar di pinggang Gintoki, menarik tubuh itu semakin merapat di tubuhnya, sebelum dia kembali menutup mata untuk tidur.

 **.**

 **. .**

Sebuah lubang hitam tiba-tiba muncul di langit malam. Dari lubang besar yang terlihat seperti _black hole_ itu turun kedua makhluk menyeramkan. Kedua kaki mereka akhirnya berpijak di atas atap gedung tinggi. Kedua makhluk itu mendekati palang pagar pembatas, menatap kerlap-kerlip kota di bawah mereka dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil yang melihat taman bermain.

Salah satu makhluk itu akhirnya berdehem, mengembalikan imej menyeramkannya, sebelum ia berkata, "Jadi, ini dunia manusia?" Tiba-tiba angin malam berhembus kencang, dan mengibar-ngibarkan kain yang menutup kepala dan bagian bawah tubuhnya. "Wuaaa… aku malu sekaliii…!" jeritnya histeris. Kedua tangannya sibuk memegang kain di bagian kepala dan bagian bawah tubuhnya—yang menyerupai rok panjang—yang berkibar-kibar karena ditiup angin.

Shinsuke yang melihat kakak sepupunya bertingkah seperti wanita jarang disentuh itu langsung melangkah mundur-mundur. "Apa-apaan sih kau?!" Meski tidak ada yang melihat mereka di atas atap ini, tapi tetap saja dia malu mengakui itu kakak sepupunya jika adegannya seperti ini.

Tatsuma menoleh, "Angin di dunia manusia ternyata nakal, ya!"—salah, ganti!—"Maaf, habisnya di dunia neraka anginnya tidak kencang seperti ini."

"Siapa suruh pakai pakaian tipis begitu!" dengus Shinsuke.

"Heh!" Tatsuma mendelik, "dari pada kau, tidak pakai pakaian sama sekali!"

Selama hampir setengah jam kedua kakak-beradik sepupu itu seru beradu mulut, hingga cahaya merah menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Tatsuma dan Shinsuke terkejut begitu keduanya melihat perubahan wujud masing-masing.

"Ho', jadi ini yang dimaksud mereka. Kalau wujud asli kita akan berubah seperti manusia." Tatsuma mengelus-elus dagunya, sebelum dia menjentikkan jarinya, dan jas formal berwarna merah tua langsung membungkus tubuhnya.

Shinsuke melakukan hal serupa, dan jas formal hitam-putih melekat di tubuhnya.

Setelah puas mengagumi perubahan wujud mereka, keduanya mulai terlihat serius. Tatsuma mengeluarkan tablet yang sudah disihir agar bisa melacak keberadaan Toshi. Selain bisa mencari tahu di mana Toshi, alat serba guna ini juga bisa membuatnya bergaya seperti manusia.

Setelah menunggu selama lima menit, akhirnya titik merah berkelap-kelip di layar. Tatsuma dan Shinsuke saling berpandangan.

"Mudah sekali menemukannya." Tatsuma melongo.

"Apalagi, tidak jauh dari posisi kita sekarang," timpal Shinsuke, juga ikut melongo.

"Kalau sudah begini, ayo kita rayakan keberhasilan kita!" seru Tatsuma, sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Tanpa dia duga, tabletnya terlepas dari tangannya, dan jatuh ke bawah gedung.

Shinsuke ternganga. Tatsuma bengong begitu melihat ke bawah dari palang pagar pembatas.

"Ups."

 **.**

 **. .**

"Selamat pagi dunia! Aku sudah siaaap…!"

Gintoki melangkah menuju _lift_ apartemen dengan cuek saat mendengar Hijikata menirukan dialog si busa kuning kotak yang tinggal di dasar laut begitu pagi itu mereka berangkat ke sekolah.

"Gintoki _,_ oi, _matte_!" seru Hijikata, sembari berlari menyusul. Gintoki pura-pura tidak mendengar dan masuk ke dalam _lift_. Tepat begitu pintu _lift_ itu akan menutup otomatis, dengan gerakan cepat, Hijikata melompat masuk, " _Yeah_! Berhasil! Berhasil! Berhasil! Hore!"

Gintoki memutar kedua bola matanya begitu kali ini Hijikata menirukan dialog si anak perempuan yang gemar berpetualangan dengan tas ransel dan monyetnya. Sepertinya saat pulang sekolah nanti, dia harus mencari cara agar _channel_ yang menayangkan acara-acara kartun itu dilenyapkan dari televisi mereka.

"Hei, pulang sekolah nanti kita mampir di _game center_ lagi, ya?" kata Hijikata begitu keduanya sudah di perjalanan menuju sekolah dengan sepedanya.

"Tidak," tolak Gintoki, "aku mau langsung pulang dan membaca _JUMP_."

Hijikata langsung manyun. "Sejak kapan kau jadi suka dengan majalah itu?"

"Sejak…," Gintoki menyeringai, "negara api menyerang…"

Hijikata bengong. Hei, bukannya itu dialog dari—

"Hijikata! Tarik remmu!" seru Gintoki tiba-tiba. Hijikata tersentak dan langsung menarik rem tangan di sepedanya, dia bahkan sampai menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk mengerem laju sepedanya.

Nyaris saja kecelakaan terjadi di pertigaan jalan itu. Mobil sedan yang melaju dari arah timur itu berhenti dan sang pengemudi mobil menurunkan kaca jendelanya. "Hei, di mana mata kalian?!" bentaknya.

"Kau yang salah!" Gintoki balas membentak dengan kedua mata melotot. "Kau tidak lihat jalanan ini kecil? Harusnya kau membawa mobilmu pelan-pelan!"

Emosi pengemudi itu semakin terpancing, "Apa kau bilang?"

Melihat kedua mulut yang beradu itu, Hijikata memilih jalan damai. Dia langsung mengayuh sepedanya pergi dari situ. Gintoki tidak terima, tapi Hijikata mengingatkan kalau mereka sudah hampir terlambat. Begitu melewati pintu gerbang sekolah, Hijikata mengayuh sepedanya menuju tempat parkir sepeda.

"Biasanya kau ini yang paling tenang, kenapa langsung terpancing tadi?" tanya Hijikata sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Gintoki menuju gedung sekolah mereka.

Gintoki mendengus, "Pria sialan itu yang lebih dulu!"

Hijikata menggeleng, sebelum dia mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka. Untunglah Gintoki itu mudah dijinakkan. Begitu mereka berjalan di koridor sekolah, tiba-tiba pandangan Hijikata beralih pada salah satu guru yang mengajar di sekolah mereka, Bansai _sensei_. Guru musik nyentrik di sekolah mereka yang selalu memakai _headset_ di kedua telinganya. Dia terkenal ramah, karena meski ada murid yang berani membolos di pelajarannya, dia bahkan tidak akan marah dan akan menasehati dengan bijaksana. Tapi, ada satu hal dari guru itu yang sering dijadikan lelucon para murid laki-laki. Dan, Hijikata jadi penasaran ingin mencobanya.

Kedua alis Gintoki terangkat begitu Hijikata tiba-tiba berjalan cepat lebih dulu. Dari posisinya, kedua matanya mengikuti Hijikata yang berpapasan dengan Bansai _sensei_ , lalu pemuda itu menyapa,

"Babi, _Sensei_."

Gintoki bengong. Dan, semakin bertambah bengong begitu guru mereka itu balik menyapa.

"Pagi." Dengan ramah, sebelum dia menghilang di pertigaan koridor.

Hijikata tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil membungkuk memegang perutnya, "Kau dengar tadi? Ternyata gosip itu benar, pendengaran Bansai _sensei_ itu tidak baik. Hahahaha!"

Gintoki menggeleng-geleng. Namun tidak memberitahu Hijikata begitu dia melihat wali kelas mereka, Jirochou _sensei_ , berjalan dari arah belakang pemuda itu dengan penggaris kayu yang ditentengnya.

"Jangan tertawa berlebihan di sekolah, Hijikata!" Dengan suaranya yang galak, wali kelas mereka memukul puncak kepala Hijikata dengan penggarisnya. Hijikata terkejut dan langsung mengelus-elus bekas pukulan di kepalanya. "Rapikan seragammu!" serunya, sebelum berlalu pergi.

Sambil bersungut-sungut, Hijikata memasukkan kemeja sekolahnya ke dalam celana. Gintoki mendekati pemuda itu sambil menahan tawa di bibirnya.

"Anggap saja ini balasan karena tadi kau sengaja menyapa Bansai _sensei_ dengan kata yang tidak pantas," kata Gintoki sambil membantu mengancingkan _gakuran_ pemuda berponi V itu. Hijikata manyun.

Keduanya menoleh bersamaan begitu mendengar suara-suara berbisik dari murid-murid yang melewati mereka.

"Mereka berdua homo, ya?"

"Baru kali ini ada pasangan homo di sekolah kita."

Kedua mata Gintoki mengerjap, sebelum akhirnya dia ingat apa arti dari 'Homo'. "Hei! Kalian salah paham!" serunya panik.

Tapi, Hijikata malah membuat semua yang melihatnya tambah percaya. Dengan tiba-tiba dia mengecup pipi kiri Gintoki, sebelum berlari pergi dari situ. Semuanya menarik napas tercekat dengan wajah horor. Gintoki sesaat mematung, sebelum mengejar.

"HIJIKATA AKAN KUKEBIRI KAU!"

 **.**

 **. .**

Sebuah mobil BMW berwarna hitam berhenti di pinggir jalan, tak jauh dari sekolah di depannya. Dua makhluk berparas rupawan yang duduk bersebelahan di dalam mobil itu memperhatikan gedung sekolah itu dengan seksama.

"Dia ada di sekolah ini," kata Tatsuma yang duduk di balik pengemudi, setelah melirik singkat jam tangan serba guna yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Ada titik merah yang berkelap-kelip di jam tangannya. "Hei, sudah berhenti minum _yakult_ -nya! Kita sedang dalam situasi serius, nih!"

" _Urusai_!" dengus Takasugi, sembari membuka penutup _yakult_ yang lain dan meneguknya.

Tatsuma berdecak sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Mengabaikan adik sepupunya, Tatsuma akhirnya menjalankan kembali mobilnya dan menekan klakson begitu sampai di depan gerbang. _Security_ yang berjaga di pos buru-buru berjalan menuju gerbang dan membukanya sedikit.

"Maaf, Anda ada keperluan apa di sekolah ini?" tanya _security_ itu.

"Saya guru baru di sekolah ini, dan ini adik sepupu saya yang juga murid pindahan di sekolah ini," jawab Tatsuma dengan bibir tersenyum.

 _Security_ itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti, kemudian membuka pintu gerbang lebar-lebar. Begitu mobil Tatsuma berhenti di salah satu tempat parkir mobil, keduanya membuka pintu di samping masing-masing, dan melangkah keluar dari mobil.

 **.**

 **. .**

Kelas seketika hening begitu pintu terbuka dari luar. Wali kelas mereka melangkah masuk dan berhenti di depan kelas. Kedua matanya yang mengedar di dalam kelas tiba-tiba menyipit, "Di mana Hijikata?"

Semua murid saling melirik lewat ekor mata. Tidak ada yang membuka suara untuk menjawab karena memang tidak tahu, kecuali Gintoki. Pemuda manis itu mengangkat tangannya ke udara.

"Perutnya sedang bermasalah, _Sensei_. Dan sekarang sedang istirahat di ruang kesehatan," kata Gintoki bohong. Tidak ada pilihan selain membantu menyelamatkan Hijikata dari wali kelas mereka yang _killer_ ini. Padahal sampai sekarang dia belum tahu di mana Hijikata berada, karena tadi dia kehilangan jejak pemuda itu.

Untunglah wali kelasnya percaya. Jirochou mulai menceramahi anak-anak didiknya dengan nasehatnya yang terdengar dari zaman sebelum masehi, hingga pintu kelas terbuka dari luar pria dan membuatnya menoleh. Semua mata yang ada di dalam kelas juga mengikuti, kecuali Gintoki.

" _Sumimasen_ , sudah menganggu Jirochou _sensei_ ," kata Hinowa _sensei_ , salah satu guru wanita yang masih muda. "Saya membawa murid pindahan." Dari balik wanita itu muncul seorang pemuda bersurai ungu gelap yang langsung membungkuk hormat.

"Oh, _wakatta_ ," ujar Jirochou _sensei_. "Silakan masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu."

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan melangkah masuk, setelah guru wanita yang mengantarnya berlalu pergi. Para murid perempuan di kelas itu menjerit-jerit histeris dalam hati. Satu lagi pangeran yang akan mereka jaga dan kagumi di kelas ini.

"Perkenalkan," pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, "namaku Takasugi Shinsuke." Kedua mata Takasugi mengedar di penjuru kelas dan berhenti pada satu sosok yang tidak mengacuhkannya. " _Sensei_ , bisa aku duduk di kursi kosong sana?" Dia menoleh ke arah wali kelasnya sambil menunjuk kursi Hijikata yang sedang kosong.

"Kursi itu ada penghuninya," jawab wali kelasnya. "Kau bisa duduk di kursi kosong sana." Dengan penggaris panjangnya, Jirochou menunjuk kursi kosong yang ada di barisan paling belakang, di barisan sebelah kanan Gintoki.

Takasugi tersenyum singkat. Tidak masalah, yang penting dia bisa dekat dengan pemuda bersurai perak yang duduk di dekat jendela itu. Setelah mengangguk hormat, Takasugi berjalan menuju kursinya.

"Jangan ada yang keluar dari kelas ini dan tunggu guru yang mengajar jam pertama," kata wali kelas mereka, sebelum menuju pintu kelas.

"Hai," sapa Takasugi begitu dia sudah berdiri di samping meja Gintoki. "Aku murid pindahan di kelas ini."

Gintoki akhirnya menoleh dan mendongak. Menatap pemuda bersurai ungu gelap di samping mejanya. "Oh." Hanya itu tanggapannya, sebelum kembali melihat ke luar jendela.

Takasugi sempat bengong, sebelum dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Namaku Takasugi Shinsuke. Kau?"

"Sakata Gintoki." Gintoki menjawab tanpa menoleh, bahkan tanpa membalas jabatan tangan Takasugi.

Pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu menarik napas panjang. Tapi, jangan kira dia akan menyerah secepat ini. Sebelum berlalu menuju kursinya, Takasugi berbisik dengan bibir menyeringai, "Kejahatan terjadi karena ada niat dan kesempatan. Aku akan memperkosamu, lho. Jadi, waspadalah, waspadalah~"

Gintoki nyaris terjungkir dari kursinya mendengar hal itu. Dengan wajah ngeri, dia memutar kepalanya _slow motion_ ke arah Takasugi yang sudah duduk di kursi. Pemuda itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit, persis seperti Hijikata. Saat itu, Gintoki baru sadar, ada yang genitnya setara dengan Hijikata—tapi yang satu ini, harus diwaspadainya setiap saat.

 **.**

 **. .**

Tatsuma mengikuti titik merah yang ada di jam tangannya sambil terus melangkah. Ditelusurinya koridor dan tangga, hingga akhirnya dia berhenti di depan ruang kesehatan. Pintu itu berderit pelan begitu dia membukanya dan melangkah masuk. Ada dua tirai yang diletakkan di antara tiga ranjang di dalam ruangan itu.

Langkah Tatsuma berhenti di salah satu ranjang—yang dekat dengan jendela—begitu dia melihat seorang murid laki-laki tengah tertidur. Tatsuma kembali menunduk menatap jam tangannya, sebelum menoleh kembali ke arah pemuda itu dengan kening mengerut. _Tidak mungkin ini Toshi_ , gumamnya dalam hati.

Lumayan lama Tatsuma memandangi pemuda bersurai hitam itu, hingga dia teringat, ada satu cara yang bisa membuktikan kalau pemuda yang sedang tertidur ini adalah Toshi. Disingkapnya selimut yang menutupi setengah badan pemuda itu. Dan tepat begitu tangan kanannya akan mengangkat kemeja bagian belakang, sebuah suara tiba-tiba menginterupsi.

"Anda mau melakukan apa?"

Tatsuma tersentak dan berbalik. "Ah, tidak apa-apa," katanya berusaha terlihat tenang.

Kedua mata Gintoki masih menyipit curiga begitu Tatsuma akhirnya berbalik menuju pintu. Begitu pintu tertutup, Gintoki mendekati ranjang di mana Hijikata sedang tertidur.

"Oi, bangun." Gintoki menguncang bahu Hijikata. Sebenarnya, dia masih terkejut, karena bisa menemukan Hijikata di ruang kesehatan ini, mengingat tadi dia hanya asal berbicara (sekaligus berbohong) pada wali kelas mereka.

Hijikata akhirnya bangun sambil menguap. Kemudian menggerakkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena tertidur. "Sudah jam istirahat, ya?" tanyanya.

Gintoki memutar kedua bola matanya. Tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan tidak penting itu, dia berkata dengan suara serius, "Kau tahu," jeda, supaya terdengar menegangkan, "tadi ada seorang pria yang hampir saja menyingkap kemejamu."

"Hah?" Hijikata yang sedang memakai kembali _gakuran_ -nya menoleh terkejut. " _Dare_? Pria itu mau memperkosaku, ya?"

Gintoki menepuk dahinya, "Bukan!" suaranya meninggi, "Baru tadi aku melihat pria itu. Mungkin dia guru baru di sekolah ini."

"Oh," jawab Hijikata pendek.

"Jangan santai begitu!" geram Gintoki. "Apa kau lupa kalau kau ini Pangeran Neraka, heh?" kali ini suaranya sengaja dibuat pelan agar hanya mereka berdua yang dengar. "Mungkin saja pria itu orang suruhan ayahmu dari dunia neraka!"

Wajah Hijikata seketika pucat. "Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?" cicitnya seperti tikus yang terjepit.

"Tetap waspada dengan orang-orang yang mendekatimu secara berlebihan. Tapi, kau juga harus tetap bersikap biasa agar mereka tidak semakin curiga," Gintoki berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas panjang. "Jangan lupa, selama ada lambang 'itu' di punggungmu, kau tidak akan dapat lari dari kenyataan."

Hijikata terdiam, sebelum melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela. "Ya, aku tahu…" kemudian tanpa menoleh, dia menggerakkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Gintoki mendekatinya yang duduk di pinggir ranjang. Begitu Gintoki sudah berdiri di depannya, kedua tangannya tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggang Gintoki, sebelum dia menopang dagunya di salah satu pundak pemuda manis itu. "Mulai sekarang aku akan berhati-hati," sambungnya.

Gintoki tersenyum kecil, sembari mengelus-elus punggung Hijikata. "Kali ini aku membiarkanmu memelukku seperti ini, karena kita hanya berdua. Tapi, kalau kau berani memelukku di depan orang banyak akan kukebiri kau saat itu juga."

"Kalau begitu," Hijikata menyeringai, "karena sekarang kita hanya berdua, berarti aku bisa melakukan ini, kan?" Dengan nakal tangan kanannya meremas-remas bongkahan pantat Gintoki. Gintoki seketika ternganga.

"HENTIKAN ITU, DASAR MESUM!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bersambung…**

* * *

 **Jeanne's** _ **notes**_ **:**

Terima kasih bagi kalian yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi (baik itu _review, fave, follow_ ) di Prolog dan Bab 1:

 **Hijikata Rinki** dan **Reiran kateshiro**.

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di Bab 3~ :)


	4. Bab 3 — Lambang Pewaris Tahta

**Update, 28 Januari 2017:**

 _Disclaimers,_ isi dan peringatan sama seperti di prolog. **1,5k+ _words_** , tidak termasuk _notes_ _.  
_

 _Pairing(s):_ **HijiGin** (Hijikata Toushirou×Sakata Gintoki). _Slight,_ **TakaGin** (Takasugi Shinsuke×Sakata Gintoki).

Tambahan peringatan: paragraf dan dialog yang di- _italic_ adalah _flashback_. **_OOCness;_** _Pervert_!Hijikata, _Pervert_!Takasugi **.** Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **Saya usahakan untuk _update_ fanfiksi ini setiap hari. _Enjoy!_ :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bab 3 — Lambang Pewaris Tahta**

"Bagaimana? Enak, kan?" bisik Hijikata begitu dia mendengar Gintoki mengerang senang karena perlakuannya.

Pemuda perak itu mengangguk-angguk, sebelum dia menoleh ke belakang dan berkata, "Apa kau bisa menekan di tempat yang tadi sedikit lebih bertenaga?"

"Di sini?" Kedua alis Hijikata terangkat sambil menekan tempat yang dikatakan pemuda perak itu.

"A-Ah!" Tubuh Gintoki terhentak. Pupil _crimson_ -nya sekilas membulat. "Ya, benar di situ! Lagi!" pintanya dengan suara manja tanpa sadar.

Hijikata menyeringai. Berkali-kali dia menekan tempat itu dan mendapat respon luar biasa dari Gintoki. Mulut pemuda manis itu bahkan sampai terbuka dengan napas yang mulai terengah-engah. Dan begitu Hijikata menghentikan gerakannya, erangan kecewa sontak keluar dari bibir Gintoki.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?!" seru Gintoki setengah histeris.

"Gantian, dong!" debat Hijikata. "Masa dari tadi aku terus yang memijat bahumu?"

"Aku tidak bisa memijat." Gintoki sengaja memasang wajah polos.

Hijikata mendengus, "Kau kan belum mencobanya."

"Memang bagaimana caranya?" Kepala Gintoki miring ke samping.

Rasanya Hijikata ingin menjambak rambutnya saking frustasi. "Aku kan sudah memberi contoh dengan memijat bahumu! Bahkan, sudah hampir sejam! Dan kau masih juga bertanya bagaimana caranya? _What the hell_!" Dia mengumpat sebal, sebelum menarik napas panjang karena mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan napas. Begitu melihat Gintoki diam-diam sudah akan merangkak pergi, dengan cepat Hijikata menahan pergelangan tangan pemuda manis itu. "Oi, _Teme_! Jangan kabur!"

"Siapa yang mau kabur?" Gintoki berkilah. Padahal memang benar dia mau kabur setelah mendapat pijatan gratis.

Kedua mata Hijikata melotot, "Cepat pijat bahuku!" perintahnya. Gintoki memasang ekspresi tidak mau. Hijikata menggeram tertahan. Tanpa diduga, dia menarik pemuda manis itu hingga terbaring di bawah tindihannya; mengurungnya dengan kedua lutut dan lengan di sisi luar tubuh itu. "Masih tidak mau memijat bahuku atau—" direndahkan wajahnya dan berbisik tepat di depan wajah Gintoki, "—kujejelin 'anaconda'-ku di bagian selatan tubuhmu hingga kau pingsan, hm?"

Gintoki seketika menarik napas tercekat dengan mata membelalak horor. Sadar kalau Hijikata sedang tidak main-main dengan ucapannya, dengan panik dia menjawab, " _Wakatta, wakatta_! Aku akan memijat bahumu! Karena itu, cepat menyingkir dari atas tubuhku!"

" _Maji ka_?" satu alisnya terangkat sarkatis sambil menoel-noel dagu Gintoki. Pemuda perak itu mengangguk cepat. Hijikata terkekeh senang. Tidak menyangka kalau ancaman main-mainnya akan membuat pemuda perak itu menuruti perintahnya. Tentu saja, hal ini akan dicatatnya dalam otaknya baik-baik agar bisa digunakannya lagi di lain waktu.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Tadi, aku sudah menemukan murid di sekolah itu yang kucurigai sebagai Toshi." Tatsuma menautkan kesepuluh jarinya sambil meletakkan kedua sikunya di atas meja. Lalu menopang dagunya dengan ekspresi serius.

"Oh, ya? _Dare_?" tanya Takasugi tanpa berhenti mengunyah makanan di atas meja makan.

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti makan sebentar? Kita sedang berbicara serius di sini." Dan sebagai balasannya, Takasugi melempar sisa tulang ayam ke arah Tatsuma. Tatsuma melotot begitu tulang itu mengenai kepalanya dengan tepat. "Hei!"

" _NANI_?!" Takasugi menggeram seperti _monster_ yang diganggu. Tatsuma langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya, lebih baik memilih mengalah daripada mendapat lemparan tulang daging sapi yang besarnya setengah lengan Takasugi itu. Ngeri, _Bro_.

Akhirnya, setelah hampir sejam lebih menunggu, Takasugi akhirnya selesai makan.

"Namanya Hijikata Toushirou," Tatsuma memulai dengan suara serius. "Dari info yang kudapat, dia juga murid pindahan di sekolah itu. Tapi, baru hampir dua minggu."

"Hijikata Toushirou?" kedua alis Takasugi mengerut, mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Oh, ya, aku baru ingat. Dia sekelas denganku."

"Benarkah?" Tatsuma membelalak. "Bagaimana sikapnya saat berada di kelas?"

"Tadi aku baru melihatnya setelah jam istirahat. Sikapnya berbeda dengan Toshi," Takasugi memberi jeda untuk menopang dagunya dengan satu siku di atas meja. "Dia norak."

Tatsuma tergelak, "Serius?!" tanyanya, masih belum percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Serius!" Takasugi mengangguk meyakinkan. "Tapi lepas dari apakah Hijikata itu _Nii-san_ curigai sebagai Toshi atau bukan, aku tidak suka dengannya. Dia rivalku!"

"Eh? _Nande_?"

"Dia ternyata lengket dengan target incaranku di kelas!"

"Hah?" Tatsuma mengerut bingung. "Memangnya siapa target incaranmu?" Kaget, ternyata ada yang bisa mengalihkan dunia adik sepupunya yang selalu memikirkan _yakult_.

Takasugi menarik napas panjang, sebelum dia bersedekap, "Saat di sekolah tadi..."

 _Satu per satu para murid masuk ke dalam kelas begitu bel selesai jam istirahat berbunyi. Takasugi berjalan menuju kursinya dengan dua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku depan celananya. Mengabaikan tatapan para murid perempuan yang menatapnya penuh kekaguman. Begitu dia duduk di kursinya, dilihatnya Gintoki melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas. Bibir Takasugi yang mengembang langsung lenyap begitu dari belakang pemuda manis itu, Hijikata tiba-tiba merangkul pundak Gintoki. Dalam pandangan orang normal, mereka akan melihat dua pemuda itu berteman akrab, tapi jika dari pandangan orang abnormal, mereka melihat Hijikata tengah merayu dan membujuk Gintoki._

 _"Hei," Takasugi menepuk pundak murid laki-laki yang duduk di depannya, "siapa nama murid yang sedang bersama Gintoki itu?"_

 _Murid laki-laki itu berbalik dan menjawab, "Namanya Hijikata Toushirou."_

 _"Oh. Thanks."_

 _Kedua mata Takasugi terus mengikuti dua pemuda itu hingga duduk di kursi. Jadi, ternyata kursi kosong yang di depan Gintoki—yang tadi dikatakan wali kelasnya ada penghuninya—itu diduduki oleh Hijikata?_

 _Hijikata menoleh begitu merasa kedua mata Takasugi terus mengawasinya. "Hei, kau murid pindahan juga, ya?" tanyanya. "Baru kali ini aku melihatmu di kelas. Namaku Hijikata Toushirou!"_

 _Takasugi mendengus. Tch, siapa juga yang bertanya namanya, umpat Takasugi dalam hati._

 _"Oh, ya, namamu siapa?" Kedua alis Hijikata terangkat saat bertanya._

 _"Cari tahu sendiri," jawab Takasugi dengan nada mengejek._

 _"Hah?" Hijikata bengong. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Gintoki yang sejak tadi masa bodoh dengan pembicaraan dua makhluk mesum di sekitarnya. "Gintoki, kau tahu siapa namanya?"_

 _"Cari tahu sendiri." Gintoki membeo perkataan Takasugi, sebelum melempar pandangan ke luar jendela._

 _Kali ini Hijikata dan Takasugi kompak bengong dengan mulut setengah terbuka._

 _Guru mata pelajaran berikutnya yang masuk ke dalam kelas akhirnya mengakhiri sesi perkenalan tidak akrab di antara Hijikata dan Takasugi. Hijikata akhirnya baru tahu begitu guru di depan kelas meminta Takasugi memperkenalkan dirinya dari tempatnya duduk._

 _Kedua mata Takasugi terus mengawasi Hijikata selama pelajaran berlangsung, hingga bel pulang berbunyi. Begitu guru yang mengajar sudah berlalu keluar, para murid perempuan di kelas itu terbagi dua kubu; masing-masing mendekati Hijikata dan Takasugi._

 _Satu alis Takasugi terangkat begitu dilihatnya Hijikata menggoda para murid perempuan ini dengan gaya berlebihan. Lebih tepatnya, norak. Anehnya, para murid perempuan malah ber-Kyaaa-Kyaaa histeris. Eww, cinta memang buta, karena kenorakan sang pujaan tertutup di mata para perempuan yang mengaguminya. Takasugi yang melihatnya saja sampai merasa matanya iritasi._

 _"Oi, Gintoki! Chottomatte!"_

 _Takasugi agak terkejut begitu mendengar Hijikata tiba-tiba berseru memanggil nama target incarannya. Dia kalah cepat. Takasugi akhirnya berlari menyusul, meninggalkan para murid perempuan penggagumnya yang mendesah kecewa._

 _"Hei!" seruan Takasugi membuat Hijikata dan Gintoki yang berjalan beriringan di koridor berhenti dan menoleh hampir bersamaan. Kedua matanya menatap Hijikata tajam-tajam. "Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Gintoki?"_

 _"Hubunganku dengan Gintoki?" Jari telunjuknya berpindah-pindah menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Gintoki. "Hubungan kami sekarang sudah masuk fase kepompong."_

 _Seketika Gintoki menggelepak belakang kepala Hijikata. "Perkataan absurd macam apa itu, heh?"_

 _"Ittai..." Hijikata meringis sambil mengelus-elus bekas geplakan Gintoki._

 _"Kami berdua hanya berteman!" kata Gintoki dengan suara meninggi._

 _Tiba-tiba kedua mata Takasugi berkilat senang, "Serius? Kalau begitu aku bisa menyerangmu tanpa mempedulikan makhluk norak di sampingmu itu, ya?"_

 _Gintoki berjengit dan tanpa sadar langsung bersembunyi di belakang punggung Hijikata. "Cukup makhluk mesum ini saja yang menyerangku setiap hari," jari telunjuknya mengarah pada Hijikata, "aku tidak menerima calon makhluk mesum lainnya menyerangku. Cari saja yang lain!" Kemudian sebelum Takasugi sadar dari bengongnya, Gintoki langsung menarik lengan Hijikata pergi dari situ._

Tatsuma ternganga lebar begitu Takasugi mengakhiri ceritanya. Demi nama iblis tertinggi, adik sepupunya ini ternyata doyan dengan sesama jenis. Waow.

"Hei, pelayan! Bawakan aku _yakult_! Cepat! Cepat!" seru Takasugi tidak sabar. Yang hanya bisa menenangkannya memang hanya minuman favoritnya itu.

Pelayan pria yang berdiri lumayan jauh di dinding bagian selatan sontak melangkah terburu-buru ke lemari es untuk mengambil apa yang diperintahkan Takasugi. Kemudian dia membawanya ke arah meja makan di mana Takasugi sedang mengetuk-ngetuk pinggir meja dengan tulang daging sapi; jika terlalu lama dia melayani, pasti tulang besar itu sudah disambit Takasugi dengan penuh nafsu.

"Untuk membuktikan kecurigaanku, tadi jika misalnya tidak ada gangguan, aku pasti sudah melihat apakah di punggung Hijikata ada lambang itu atau tidak," Tatsuma melanjutkan ceritanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Lambang apa?" Kedua alis Takasugi mengerut.

"Aku baru ingat, ternyata kau belum pernah melihat lambang di punggung Toshi, ya," dia menoleh ke arah pelayan pria tadi. "Ambilkan kertas dan bolpein."

Pelayan itu mengangguk patuh dan berbalik ke luar untuk mencari. Tak lama kemudian, pelayan itu sudah kembali dengan apa yang diminta Tatsuma. Tatsuma mulai menggoreskan bolpein itu di kertas untuk menggambar sesuatu.

"Sewaktu kecil dulu Toshi pernah menunjukkan lambang di punggungnya padaku," kata Tatsuma tanpa menoleh dari kertas yang sedang digambarnya. "Katanya, lambang di punggungnya itu adalah bukti sah kalau dia pewaris tahta ayahnya."

Setelah hampir lima belas menit, Tatsuma akhirnya mengulurkan kertas yang digambarnya itu ke arah Takasugi. Takasugi yang sudah selesai meneguk lima botol _yakult_ menerima dengan sebelah tangannya. Tidak menyangka kalau kakak sepupunya jago menggambar.

"Jadi, ini gambar lambang yang ada di punggungnya?" tanya Takasugi takjub. Gambar lambang itu hampir mirip dengan sepasang sayap dengan tulisan latin yang tak bisa dimengertinya.

Tatsuma mengangguk. "Kita berdua harus bekerja sama dalam hal ini, oke?"

"Cukup membuatnya melepas bajunya saja, kan?" Takasugi menyeringai. "Aku punya banyak cara, _Nii-san_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

 **Jeanne's** _ **notes**_ **:**

Terima kasih bagi kalian yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi (baik itu _review, fave, follow_ ) di Bab 2:

 **Hijikata Rinki** (yg sudah saya balas via LINE) dan **AlcoholicOwl** (yg sudah saya balas via PM).

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di Bab 4~ :)


	5. Bab 4 — Rencana Tatsuma dan Takasugi

**Update, 29 Januari 2017:**

 _Disclaimers,_ isi dan peringatan sama seperti di prolog. **2k+ _words_** , tidak termasuk _notes_ _.  
_

 _Pairing(s):_ **HijiGin** (Hijikata Toushirou×Sakata Gintoki). _Slight,_ **TakaGin** (Takasugi Shinsuke×Sakata Gintoki).

Tambahan peringatan: **_OOCness;_** _Pervert_!Hijikata, _Pervert_!Takasugi **.** Ada sepotong adegan yg saya ambil dari komik Ichigo 100% vol.2 karya Mizuki Kawashita. Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 _Enjoy!_ :)

* * *

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bab 4 — Rencana Tatsuma dan Takasugi**

"Oh, ya," Tatsuma menoleh ke arah Takasugi begitu keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju gedung sekolah. "Boleh _Nii-san_ tahu yang mana incaranmu itu? _Nii-san_ jadi penasaran begitu semalam kau mengatakannya."

Takasugi menoleh singkat, "Boleh. _Nii-san_ ikut saja aku ke kelas sekarang."

Tatsuma mengangguk-angguk antusias. Begitu keduanya berjalan di koridor sekolah, para murid perempuan yang melihat keduanya memberikan berbagai macam reaksi; ada yang mematung, mimisan, tak berkedip, mabuk kepayang, dan lain-lain. Berbeda dengan Takasugi yang cuek, Tatsuma tampak mengumbar senyuman lembutnya. Membuat para murid perempuan langsung jatuh lemas, bahkan ada yang menggelepar.

Langkah keduanya akhirnya berhenti bersamaan di ambang pintu kelas Takasugi. Kelas itu sudah hampir penuh dengan para penghuni kelas. Dari posisinya, Takasugi bisa melihat Gintoki sedang berdiri di pinggir jendela—tak jauh dari kursinya—dengan Hijikata yang berdiri di sampingnya. Keduanya terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Itu dia, _Nii-san_ ," dagu Takasugi bergerak menunjuk Gintoki. "Yang sedang berdiri di pinggir jendela paling belakang sana yang rambutnya berwarna perak dengan si makhluk norak di sampingnya."

"Mana? Mana?" Tatsuma menjulurkan lehernya tinggi-tinggi. Dan begitu melihat incaran adik sepupunya, kedua mata Tatsuma membulat. Pemuda perak itu kan—yang menganggunya saat di ruang kesehatan kemarin.

"Namanya Sakata Gintoki. Manis, kan? Sama seperti wajahnya," sambung Takasugi sambil menyeringai mesum.

Tiba-tiba Tatsuma menarik sebelah lengan Takasugi hingga menjauh dari pintu kelas. "Takasugi, incaranmu itulah yang sudah menganggu _Nii-san_ kemarin!"

"Hah?" Kedua alis Takasugi terangkat, "Benar, _Nii-san_?"

Tatsuma mengangguk. "Kalau begini akan lumayan sulit. Bukannya semalam kau bilang mereka berdua sangat lengket, kan?"

"Tenang saja, _Nii-san_ ," dengan santai Takasugi menjawab, "aku akan memisahkan Gintoki dari makhluk norak itu. Jadi, _Nii-san_ lakukan saja rencana yang sudah kukatakan semalam. Mengerti?"

"Oh, oke!" Tatsuma memberikan jari jempolnya. "Kalau begitu kau masuk saja ke kelas, _Nii-san_ juga akan ke ruang guru."

Tepat begitu kedua kakak-beradik sepupu itu berpisah, bel masuk sekolah berbunyi nyaring.

 **.**

 **. .**

Gintoki berlari ogah-ogahan di lapangan. Tidak mengacuhkan Hijikata dan Takasugi yang sudah dua kali melewatinya; kedua pemuda itu berlari seperti sedang mengikuti pertandingan marathon. Keduanya tidak mau mengalah, sama-sama keras kepala, sama-sama orang yang kompetitif. Alhasil, begitu guru olahraga meniupkan peluit agar mereka berbaris kembali, napas keduanya yang lebih terengah-engah dari semua teman sekelas mereka.

"Si Takasugi itu ternyata hebat juga." Hijikata berkata begitu dia berdiri di belakang Gintoki.

Gintoki tak menyahut dan mulai mengikuti pemanasan yang dilakukan salah satu murid perempuan di depan.

"Hei~" Merasa dicueki, Hijikata tiba-tiba menepuk pantat Gintoki. Pemuda perak itu terkesiap, sebelum dia berbalik dan—

 _Plak!_

"Dasar mesum!"

Hijikata meringis sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang berhiaskan lima jari Gintoki. Dengan bibir manyun, dia akhirnya juga mengikuti pemanasan yang dilakukan teman sekelasnya. Tidak menyadari para murid laki-laki dan juga Takasugi tertawa senang dalam hati melihat tamparan yang didapatnya dari Gintoki.

 _PRIIIT!_

Sekali lagi guru olahraga mereka meniup peluit dan kali ini mengatakan agar mereka melakukan _sit down_ bergiliran sambil berpasang-pasangan. Harapan Takasugi dan para murid laki-laki langsung kandas begitu melihat Hijikata sudah menyambar lengan Gintoki lebih dulu, dan membawa pemuda perak itu duduk di rumput lapangan.

"Pegang di kakiku, bodoh! Bukan di pinggangku!" Gintoki mendelik. "Jangan cari-cari kesempatan atau kutendang wajahmu!"

Hijikata langsung menunjukkan kedua jarinya yang membentuk huruf 'V' sambil terkekeh. Setelah menekuk kedua kakinya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, Gintoki mulai melakukan _sit down_. Tapi baru melakukannya lima kali, pemuda perak itu langsung menyerah. Dia memang benci pelajaran olahraga.

"Sudahlah, giliran kau saja," katanya sambil bangun.

"Oke!" Hijikata langsung berbaring di atas rumput lapangan kali ini.

Gintoki kembali mendelik begitu dia melihat Hijikata berbaring dengan gaya yang—eww, "Rapatkan kedua kakimu, _bakayarou_! Jangan mengangkang begitu! Mau kukebiri, heh?"

Buru-buru Hijikata merapatkan kedua kakinya yang menekuk sambil cengengesan. Kemudian dia mulai melakukan _sit down_ dengan serius. Tak jauh dari posisi mereka, Takasugi melihat semua itu dengan penuh rasa iri.

Sementara itu, di waktu yang sama, namun berbeda tempat...

Dengan tenang, Tatsuma membuka pintu kelas di depannya. Kelas itu kosong melompong karena semua muridnya berada di lapangan. Pria bersurai cokelat gelombang itu berjalan menuju meja Hijikata yang tadi dikatakan Takasugi saat adiknya itu menemuinya di pertigaan koridor, sebelum berlari ke arah lapangan. Langkah Tatsuma berhenti di samping meja dan dia melihat seragam sekolah Hijikata—pemuda yang dicurigainya sebagai Toshi—tergeletak di atas kepala kursi. Tatsuma langsung mengambilnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas plastik hitam yang dibawanya. Sebelum berbalik ke luar dari kelas, Tatsuma meletakkan selembar kertas di atas meja Hijikata.

 **.**

 **. .**

Takasugi menyeringai begitu dia melihat kesempatan. Hijikata sudah menuju kelas lebih dulu bersama teman sekelasnya yang lain, karena Gintoki dan seorang murid laki-laki disuruh guru olahraga mereka untuk mengangkat matras di lapangan ke arah gudang peralatan olahraga yang letaknya ada di gedung olahraga _indoor_.

Murid laki-laki yang mengangkat matras bersama Gintoki langsung menguburkan niatnya untuk mengajak Gintoki makan siang di kantin begitu dia melihat Takasugi mengintip di samping pintu. Pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata ' _Cepat keluar setelah meletakkan matras itu!_ ', yang langsung dianggukkan murid laki-laki itu dengan wajah pucat.

Gintoki berdecak kesal begitu dia tidak sengaja menyenggol keranjang yang berisi bola-bola basket. Baru saja dia akan meminta tolong murid laki-laki yang mengangkat matras bersamanya tadi, pemuda itu sudah terbirit-birit ke luar dari gudang peralatan olahraga. Satu alis Gintoki terangkat, kemudian dia mengangkat bahu. Akhirnya, dia sendiri yang mengumpulkan bola-bola basket itu.

 _Blam!_

Bola-bola basket yang baru saja akan diletakkan Gintoki di keranjang seketika terlepas jatuh dari kedua tangannya begitu dia mendengar pintu tertutup, dan melihat Takasugi berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Hai, Manis," Takasugi bersiul menggoda sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kita 'bermain-main' di sini sebentar, ya~?"

Raut wajah Gintoki berubah horor. Oh, tidak...

 **.**

 **. .**

Kedua mata Hijikata mengerjap begitu dia membaca tulisan di selembar kertas yang tergeletak di atas mejanya. "Datang ke ruang audio sekarang jika menginginkan seragam sekolahmu yang kusembunyikan kembali di tanganmu," gumam Hijikata hanya untuk didengarnya sendiri.

Entah kerjaan iseng siapa ini, tapi Hijikata harus ke sana secepatnya, dan mengganti baju olahraganya dengan seragam sekolah, sebelum pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai. Kedua alis Hijikata mengerut begitu dia menoleh ke arah meja Gintoki dan belum melihat pemuda manis itu. Padahal jika ada Gintoki, dia akan meminta bantuan untuk mencari seragam sekolahnya bersama di ruang audio itu agar lebih cepat.

"Hei," Hijikata mencegat seorang murid laki-laki di kelasnya begitu mereka berpapasan di koridor. "Tadi kau mengangkat matras dengan Gintoki, kan? Di mana dia?"

"Mungkin masih di gudang peralatan olahraga," jawab murid laki-laki itu sambil berjalan kembali, "bersama Takasugi."

Bersama Takasugi? Kedua alis Hijikata terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Terkejut, karena semalam Gintoki mengatakan kalau murid pindahan itu berlabel mesum, seperti dirinya. Dengan panik, Hijikata berlari menuju gudang peralatan olahraga. Berharap belum terjadi apa-apa pada Gintoki.

 **.**

 **. .**

Napas Gintoki terengah-engah begitu dia berhenti berlari dari kejaran Takasugi di gudang peralatan olahraga itu. Tak jauh darinya, Takasugi juga membungkuk sambil bernapas terengah-engah, karena belum berhasil menangkap pemuda perak itu.

Gintoki tersentak begitu melihat Takasugi mendekatinya. Dia sudah lelah berlari ke sana kemari, dan akhirnya hanya bisa melangkah mundur untuk menjauhi pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu. Begitu punggung Gintoki menabrak peralatan olahraga yang disusun hingga hampir mencapai langit-langit, saat itu terdengar bunyi ' _Krak!_ ' nyaring.

Takasugi membelalak begitu dia lebih dulu melihat benda-benda paling atas sudah oleng dan akan menimpa Gintoki. Dengan gerakan cepat dia berlari menuju Gintoki sambil berseru, "Awas! Bahaya!"

 _BRAK! BRUK! GUBRAK!_

Benda-benda itu berjatuhan dan menimpa keduanya. Takasugi bertindak cepat dengan cara mendorong tubuh Gintoki hingga terlentang di atas matras, sebelum dia mengurung tubuh itu dengan kedua lengannya. Pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat begitu merasakan benda-benda yang berjatuhan itu membentur punggungnya beberapa kali. Gintoki mematung. Tidak menyangka kalau Takasugi akan melindunginya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Takasugi begitu benda-benda yang berjatuhan itu sudah berhenti. "Apa ada benda yang mengenaimu?"

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Gintoki akhirnya. "Tapi, bagaimana kita keluar dari tumpukkan benda-benda ini?"

Kedua mata Takasugi mengedar ke sekelilingnya. Benda-benda yang jatuh menimpa mereka ini membentuk sedikit tempat kosong di sekitar mereka, karena tadi dia menggunakan punggungnya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi Gintoki. "Aku tidak bisa bergerak karena terhalang kotak-kotak kayu ini. Jika kita memaksakan diri untuk keluar, kita hanya akan tertimpa kayu-kayu ini," katanya memberitahu keadaan mereka sekarang.

Gintoki terdiam. Dia tahu Takasugi sedang tidak berbohong. Kemungkinan juga tidak akan ada orang yang datang ke sini menolong mereka, karena ini masih jam pelajaran. "Apa kau baik-baik saja tertimpa kayu-kayu itu?" tanyanya akhirnya, meski sebenarnya dia sudah melihat tadi kalau wajah pemuda itu menahan sakit.

" _Ne_ , _daijoubu_." Takasugi tersenyum.

Mendadak atmosfir di antara mereka menjadi canggung. Dan keduanya tidak berbicara lagi.

"Hei, lihat!" seru Gintoki memecah keheningan. "Di atas kepalaku ada tempat yang cukup besar untuk keluar. Mungkin kita bisa merangkak keluar dari sini."

Takasugi sedikit menunduk untuk melihat. Dan memang benar ada tempat kosong. "Kalau begitu kau saja yang duluan keluar. Aku akan menyusul. Kalau kita berdua sama-sama keluar akan berbahaya, karena benda-benda yang menimpa kita ini akan ambruk."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku mengerti." Gintoki mengangguk. Kemudian mulai merangkak dengan menggunakan punggung dan kedua kakinya.

Takasugi terkesiap begitu salah satu lutut Gintoki tidak sengaja menggesek selangkangannya karena merangkak naik ke atas. Sial! Padahal dia sudah tidak memikirkan hal mesum karena kejadian yang menimpa mereka sekarang. Napas Takasugi mulai terengah, dia harus secepatnya mengendalikan diri!

"Ah!"

"Ada apa?" Kedua alis Takasugi terangkat kaget begitu mendengar pekikan Gintoki. Apa jangan-jangan Gintoki tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, ya?

"Ternyata ada tembok di sini," kata Gintoki sambil meraba-raba dinding dengan telapak tangannya. "Aku tidak bisa keluar kalau seperti ini. Apa aku bisa kembali ke sana?"

"Tentu, dengan senang hati!" Takasugi menampar pipinya dalam imajinatif. Apa yang dia katakan, sih?

Tubuh Gintoki kembali merangkak turun ke posisi semula. Tapi karena ruang geraknya terbatas, baju olahraganya akhirnya tersingkap ke atas, dan menunjukkan perut putihnya. Takasugi menelan ludah susah payah melihatnya. Sejak tadi kesabarannya sedang diuji. Selanjutnya apalagi yang akan terjadi? Kalau terus begini dia bisa kehilangan kendali diri!

Takasugi menarik napas panjang sambil mengenyahkan fantasi liar di dalam otaknya. Tubuhnya mulai pegal dengan posisinya dan kedua lengan yang menopang tubuhnya juga mulai sedikit gemetar. Gintoki melihat semua itu dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Takasugi... kalau kau mau, kau bisa rebahan di atasku."

Takasugi menoleh cepat dengan kedua mata membelalak. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Barusan pemuda manis itu menawarkan diri?

"Kenapa?" Satu alis Gintoki terangkat. "Tidak mau, ya?"

Mana mungkin dia melepas tawaran itu! Tapi mulut Takasugi yang sudah terbuka untuk menjawab langsung mengatup begitu mendengar suara yang menginterupsi dari luar.

"Gintoki! Gintoki! Kau di mana?" teriak Hijikata sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Ah! Itu Hijikata!" seru Gintoki tanpa sadar dengan suara girang. Takasugi berdecak dalam hati. "Hijikata! Aku ada di dalam sini!"

Begitu menangkap suara Gintoki dari arah gudang peralatan olahraga, dengan terburu-buru Hijikata berlari dan berhenti di depan pintu. Betapa terkejutnya dia begitu membuka pintu dan melihat benda-benda yang tertimbun jadi satu menyerupai gunung.

"A-Apa-apaan ini?" Kedua matanya membelalak, "Kau tidak mungkin tertimbun di bawahnya, kan, Gintoki?"

"Aku tertimbun, _bakayarou_!" seru pemuda perak itu, setengah geram. "Cepat keluarkan aku!"

Hijikata langsung mengangkat kayu-kayu itu satu per satu. Begitu melihat kedua kaki Gintoki lebih dulu, tanpa peringatan, Hijikata langsung menariknya hingga pemuda manis itu keluar.

"Huwaaa!" Gintoki jelas saja terkejut. Tapi akhirnya dia bernapas lega begitu melihat Hijikata.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa tertimbun di bawah—" pertanyaan Hijikata tidak selesai karena Takasugi keluar dari tumpukkan kayu-kayu itu. Kedua matanya berpindah-pindah dari Takasugi ke Gintoki. "Jadi, sejak tadi kalian berdua tertimbun di bawah sana?"

Gintoki mengangguk, sebelum dia menoleh ke arah Takasugi, "Takasugi, lebih baik kau langsung ke ruang kesehatan dan minta perawat yang berjaga untuk mengobati punggungmu itu."

Takasugi menatap Hijikata dengan sudut bibir terangkat. Lihat, dia bisa mengubah sikap Gintoki yang biasanya cuek itu jadi khawatir padanya. Pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu akhirnya mengangguk sambil berlalu keluar lebih dulu.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas," Langkah Gintoki seketika berhenti begitu Hijikata menahan pergelangan tangannya. Baru saja dia akan menoleh, tiba-tiba Hijikata memeluknya dari belakang. "Hei? Kenapa tiba-tiba memelukku?"

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu, kan?" tanya Hijikata, tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Gintoki.

Pemuda manis itu menggeleng. "Sudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke kelas."

"Ada yang menyembunyikan seragam sekolahku. Bantu aku mencarinya dulu sebelum kita kembali ke kelas."

"Hah?" Gintoki melepaskan pelukan Hijikata. "Siapa yang menyembunyikan seragam sekolahmu?"

Hijikata mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak tahu. Hanya ada selembar kertas di atas mejaku tadi yang menuliskan ' _Datang ke ruang audio sekarang jika menginginkan seragam sekolahmu yang kusembunyikan kembali di tanganmu_ '."

Alis Gintoki mengerut. _Tidak mungkin yang menyembunyikan seragam sekolah Hijikata itu Takasugi, karena sejak tadi Takasugi bersamaku di gudang peralatan olahraga ini_ , batinnya dalam hati. Apa jangan-jangan—pria yang di ruang kesehatan kemarin itu?

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi ke sana sekarang," kata Gintoki sambil berjalan lebih dulu. Jika memang benar pria itu, dia harus mencari cara melindungi Hijikata.

Begitu keduanya berbelok di perempatan koridor, salah satu teman sekelas mereka berseru memanggil. "Oi, Hijikata! Kau dicari wali kelas kita tuh di ruang guru!" katanya, sebelum berlalu pergi. Hijikata dan Gintoki saling berpandangan.

"Pergi saja. Biar aku yang mencari seragam sekolahmu lebih dulu di ruang audio," ujar Gintoki.

Hijikata mengangguk, "Aku akan menyusul!"

Keduanya berpisah arah. Gintoki kembali meneruskan langkahnya, hingga dia sampai di depan pintu ruangan tujuannya. Kedua keningnya mengerut begitu membuka pintu dan didapatinya ruangan itu gelap gulita. Tepat begitu dia melangkah masuk untuk mencari tombol lampu, seseorang yang sudah sejak tadi menunggu di dalam ruangan itu langsung membekapnya dengan sapu tangan dari belakang. Kedua mata Gintoki membelalak, tubuhnya meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri, yang hanya berakhir sia-sia. Tubuhnya akhirnya melemas karena sudah menghirup obat bius di sapu tangan itu.

Sementara sang oknum, Tatsuma menyeringai senang begitu melihat targetnya berhasil dilumpuhkan. Setelah menutup pintu dengan sebelah kakinya, dia menekan tombol lampu di dinding. Begitu lampu-lampu di ruangan itu menyala, Tatsuma nyaris menjatuhkan pemuda perak dipelukannya. Terkejut begitu melihat kalau ternyata yang dibiusnya bukan Hijikata melainkan Gintoki.

"O-Owww, aku salah orang..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**  
Saya lupa memberi penjelasan di _notes_ bab-bab lalu. Penampilan Takasugi di sini sama seperti di Gintama paralel yg kelas 3-Z itu, tetapi dia tidak memakai _eyepatch._ Kedua mata Takasugi di fic ini masih berfungsi dengan baik sama seperti di zaman perang anti- _amanto_. Sementara Sakamoto, penampilannya di sini tanpa kacamata yg biasa dia pke di _canon_ -nya, sengaja untuk kepentingan cerita.

 _So,_ anggap saja _setting school life_ di fic ini sama seperti di kelas 3-Z Ginpachi _sensei_ , tetapi dibuat sedikit berbeda~ :3

* * *

Terima kasih bagi kalian yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi (baik itu _review, fave, follow_ ) di Bab 3:

 **SuCa0971,** **AlcoholicOwl** (yg sudah saya balas via PM), dan **Hijikata Rinki** (yg sudah saya balas via LINE).

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di Bab 5~ :)


	6. Bab 5 — Hijikata Yang Terdesak

**Update, 30 Januari 2017:**

 _Disclaimers,_ isi dan peringatan sama seperti di prolog. **2k+ _words_** , tidak termasuk _notes_ _.  
_

 _Pairing(s):_ **HijiGin** (Hijikata Toushirou×Sakata Gintoki). _Slight,_ **TakaGin** (Takasugi Shinsuke×Sakata Gintoki).

Tambahan peringatan: paragraf dan dialog yang di- _italic_ adalah _flashback_. Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 _Enjoy!_ :)

* * *

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bab 5 — Hijikata Yang Terdesak**

Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, Tatsuma meletakkan tubuh Gintoki duduk bersandar di dinding. Obat bius yang dia tuangkan di sapu tangannya itu berdosis tinggi, jadi mungkin baru beberapa jam kemudian pemuda perak ini tersadar.

"Gawat!" setengah panik, Tatsuma bangkit berdiri. "Lebih baik aku kabur—" perkataannya urung selesai karena pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dari luar.

"Gintoki! Apa seragamku sudah kau—" perkataan Hijikata tak selesai begitu kedua matanya menangkap sosok Tatsuma, sebelum turun ke bawah dan melihat Gintoki. "Gintoki?"

Tatsuma menelan ludah diam-diam. Terkejut begitu melihat sang target yang sebenarnya tiba-tiba muncul. Dia harus cepat memikirkan sebuah alasan!

"Gintoki! Oi! Kau kenapa?!" Hijikata berjongkok di depan pemuda manis itu dan menguncang-guncang kedua bahunya. Raut wajahnya berubah khawatir begitu Gintoki tak kunjung sadar meski dia sudah mencoba menggelitik pinggang pemuda manis itu. "Apa yang terjadi dengan dia, _Sensei_?" tanyanya begitu menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Tatsuma.

"Ah, tadi saat aku melewati ruang audio ini, aku melihatnya pingsan di depan pintu," dengan sikap tenang, Tatsuma mengatakan kebohongan. Padahal dia sendiri yang membuat Gintoki tak sadarkan diri. "Lebih baik kau membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Biar aku yang memberi tahu guru yang mengajar di kelas kalian. Oh, ya, kalian dari kelas mana? Dan siapa namamu juga nama temanmu itu?"

"Kami berdua dari kelas satu A, namaku Hijikata Toushirou dan dia Sakata Gintoki," kata Hijikata, tidak menaruh curiga pada Tatsuma. "Anda guru baru di sekolah ini, ya?"

Tatsuma mengangguk. " _Ne_ , aku guru baru di sekolah ini. Namaku Sakamoto Tatsuma. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Begitu Tatsuma sudah menghilang di balik pintu, kedua mata Hijikata kembali pada Gintoki. Tadi kata guru baru itu, dia menemukan Gintoki pingsan di depan pintu ruangan ini. Apa karena pemuda manis ini terlalu lelah saat olahraga di lapangan tadi?

Setelah menarik napas panjang, Hijikata akhirnya mengangkat Gintoki ke dalam bopongannya. Dipandanginya wajah manis itu selama tiga detik, sebelum berlalu ke luar dari ruangan itu.

 **.**

 **. .**

Tatsuma nyaris terlonjak begitu dia ke luar dari kelas 1-A dan berpapasan dengan adik sepupunya yang baru akan masuk ke kelas.

"Oh, _Nii-san_. Bagaimana rencana kita? Berhasil, kan?"

"Err—itu," kedua mata Tatsuma menatap ke arah lain, "aku salah orang. Yang kena biusanku itu incaranmu yang bernama Gintoki."

" _NANI_?!" Kedua mata Takasugi membelalak. "Kenapa _Nii-san_ bisa salah, sih?" Takasugi menggeram sambil membunyikan kesepuluh jarinya. Aura gelap berkobar di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Habisnya...," Tatsuma melangkah mundur-mundur dengan wajah horor, "aku tidak menduga kalau Hijikata baru datang belakangan begitu aku sudah membuat si Gintoki itu tak sadarkan diri."

Takasugi berdecak sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Ya, sudah. Sepulang sekolah nanti kita coba rencana yang lain. Aku mau masuk kelas dulu! Sana kembali ke ruang guru!"

"Hieee! Baiklah!" Tatsuma langsung balik badan dan lari terbirit-birit.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Permisi!" seru Hijikata di depan pintu ruang kesehatan. Kedua keningnya mengerut karena sudah dua kali dia berseru, tapi tidak ada yang membuka pintu. Pergi ke mana perawat yang biasa berjaga?

Dengan susah payah, Hijikata akhirnya meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. _Mungkin perawat yang biasa berjaga ada urusan_ , gumamnya dalam hati begitu dia melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruangan itu. Setelah menutup pintu dengan sebelah kakinya, dia membawa Gintoki ke salah satu ranjang. Membaringkannya terlentang dan melepaskan sepatu di kedua kaki itu, kemudian menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada.

Hijikata duduk di samping ranjang sambil menatap wajah manis itu. Tanpa menoleh, dia meraih tangan kiri Gintoki. Hijikata sadar, sejak mereka tiba di dunia manusia ini, ada satu perasaan asing yang menyelimuti hatinya. Entah apa Gintoki juga merasa, tapi dia berharap pemuda manis itu juga punya perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Ada perasaan tidak suka saat tadi dia melihat Gintoki bersama Takasugi di gudang peralatan olahraga. Hijikata hanya ingin Gintoki memperhatikannya, bukan pada orang lain. Egois memang, tapi dia tak peduli, Gintoki memang hanya miliknya.

 **.**

 **. .**

 _"Mau pergi ke mana, Tuan Muda Toshi?"_

 _Bocah laki-laki berumur tujuh tahun itu tersentak begitu mendengar suara seorang pelayan wanita di belakangnya._

 _"Tuan Muda harus memberi salam kepada para putri yang ada di sana," katanya dengan nada suara lembut tapi terdengar tegas. Kedua mata pelayan wanita itu membelalak begitu dia melihat Toshi memeluk Gin di depan dada. "Tuan Muda, kenapa membawa Gin? Kan saya sudah bilang saat di kamar Anda tadi, kucing bisa membuat baju Anda kotor."_

 _Toshi menghentakkan kakinya dengan wajah kesal. "Aah, cerewet kau, Tama! Tidak boleh begini, tidak boleh begitu! Setiap kali selalu disuruh memberi salam pada orang dewasa dan para putri! Sekali-kali, tidak masalah kan aku membawa Gin!"_

 _Tama, pelayan wanita bersurai hijau yang dikepang satu itu berkata, "Tuan Muda nanti akan menjadi penerus Tuan Housen untuk menjadi Raja yang bijaksana. Karena itu, Tuan Muda jangan bersikap egois—"_

 _"Sudah, sudah," seorang putri yang sejak tadi melihat dari kejauhan akhirnya menginterupsi. Tama dan Toshi menoleh bersamaan. "Pangeran Toshi ternyata memelihara kucing, ya? Lucunya... boleh saya pegang?"_

 _"Ah, Tuan Putri," Tama tersentak, "hati-hati dengan kucing itu—" Namun peringatan Tama terlambat karena Gin langsung mencakar tangan sang putri yang mau menyentuhnya. Toshi terkekeh pelan, tidak mempermasalahkan perlakukan kucing peliharaannya pada sang putri._

 _"Aduh..." Tuan putri itu meringis sambil melihat cakaran kecil yang ada di salah satu jarinya. Kedua matanya menatap tajam kucing berbulu putih itu._

 _"Tuan Putri, Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tama khawatir. Tuan putri itu tak menyahut. Tama menoleh ke arah Toshi. "Tuan Muda, berikan Gin pada saya. Biar saya membawanya kembali ke kamar Anda."_

 _Tiba-tiba Gin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Toshi dan berlari pergi. Toshi dan Tama sama-sama tersentak._

 _"Ah, Gin!" panggil Toshi. Bocah itu menoleh ke samping dengan kedua mata menyipit kesal, "Aku benci Tama! Jangan ikuti aku!" serunya, sebelum berlari mengejar kucing peliharaannya._

 **.**

 **. .**

 _"Gin... turun, dong."_

 _Kucing kecil itu menoleh dari atas pohon yang dinaikinya, lalu mengeong._

 _"Tama tidak ada, kok," kata Toshi, setelah mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. "Ayo, turun."_

 _Gin kembali mengeong sambil menggeleng._

 _"Ah, jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa turun, ya?" Toshi membelalak. "Aku akan menolongmu. Jangan bergerak, ya!" Kemudian dia mulai berusaha memanjat pohon setinggi 25 meter itu. "Tenang saja, kalau cuma pohon seperti ini, aku bisa memanjatnya!"_

 _Tetapi, begitu Toshi memegang cabang pohon yang kecil, bunyi 'Krek!' terdengar, dan dia akhirnya terjatuh._

 _"Huwaaa!" Pakaian kerajaan yang dipakainya penuh tanah dan dagunya terluka kecil. "Aduh, sakiiit..." keluhnya sambil bangun. Dia menoleh kembali ke arah pohon besar di depannya. "Gin?" Kedua matanya mencari-cari kucing kecil itu, "Gin, kau di mana?"_

 _"Miaw! Miaw!"_

 _Toshi membelalak begitu dia melihat Gin berada di tengah-tengah kolam yang tak jauh dari pohon besar itu. Saat dia terjatuh tadi, cabang pohon tempat berpijak kucing itu juga patah dan terjatuh ke arah kolam._

 _"Gin!" Toshi berlari ke pinggir kolam besar itu dengan panik. "Gin, bertahanlah!"_

 _"Pangeran Toshi, Anda pergi ke mana saja?" Tuan putri yang tadi mendekati Toshi berjalan mendekat bersama salah satu temannya. "Ada apa? Kenapa dagu Anda terluka begini?" tanyanya begitu melihat bocah itu menoleh dan menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang sudah penuh dengan air mata, sebelum berlari mendekatinya._

 _"Tuan Putri! Kumohon, tolong Gin!" seru Toshi panik. "Aku tidak bisa berenang! Kumohon!"_

 _"Gin?" Kedua alis sang putri mengerut. "Maksudmu kucing yang tadi?"_

 _Toshi mengangguk sambil terisak-isak. Dia menunjuk kucing peliharaannya yang masih ada di tengah-tengah kolam. "Kumohon, tolong Gin! Gin masih kecil, jadi dia belum bisa berenang!"_

 _"Tapi... nanti bajuku bisa kotor dan basah," kata sang putri. "Di mana Tama? Kita minta bantuannya saja."_

 _"Kumohon!" pinta Toshi, sembari menarik-narik tangan sang putri agar menuju kolam. "Kalau tidak cepat ditolong, Gin bisa mati karena tenggelam!"_

 _Sang putri dan teman wanitanya saling berpandangan. Teman wanitanya juga memberi tahu lewat isyarat mata kalau dia tidak mau membuat bajunya kotor dan basah hanya untuk menyelamatkan seekor kucing._

 _"Pangeran Toshi..." sang putri kembali menoleh. "Kalau Anda meminta pada Raja, beliau pasti akan memberikan kucing yang lebih manis dan yang mudah dididik, tidak seperti kucing Anda itu. Karena itu, Pangeran Toshi tenang saja—"_

 _"DIAAAM...!" teriak Toshi sekeras-kerasnya. "GIN BUKAN KUCING BIASA! GIN SANGAT PENTING BAGIKU! GIN TIDAK BISA DIGANTIKAN DENGAN KUCING LAIN!"_

 _"Tuan Muda!" Tama akhirnya datang dan berlari mendekat. "Tuan Muda, tenanglah!" Kedua tangannya langsung meraih bahu Toshi dari belakang, mencegah bocah itu yang sudah akan berlari ke pinggir kolam._

 _"Lepaskan aku, Tama!" bentak Toshi sambil meronta-ronta._

 _"Tuan Muda jangan ke sana, bahaya!" Tama balas membentak. "Saya pasti akan menolong Gin!"_

 _Dan Tama membuktikan ucapannya dengan melompat ke dalam kolam besar itu. Pelayan wanita itu segera berenang ke arah Gin yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Diraihnya kucing kecil itu dan berenang ke pinggir kolam. Baju pelayan yang dikenakannya basah semua begitu dia sudah naik ke atas kolam. Dengan cekatan Tama mengurut punggung Gin agar kucing kecil itu memuntahkan air yang sudah tertelan._

 _"Hiks—Gin... Gin..." Toshi terisak-isak di samping Tama. Sedikit lega karena melihat pelayan wanita itu sudah menyelamatkan kucingnya._

 _"Tuan Muda, tenanglah," kata Tama, berusaha menenangkan sambil terus berusaha menyadarkan Gin yang ada dalam genggamannya."Tuan Putri, bisa tolong pinjamkan selendang Anda?"_

 _"Apa maksudmu?!" Sang putri melotot tidak terima. "Apa akan kau gunakan untuk kucing itu?!"_

 _"Sudah, berikan saja!" Tama membentak dengan kedua mata menajam._

 _Sang putri mengkerut, sebelum dia melepaskan selendang yang dipakainya, dan melemparkannya ke arah Tama. Kemudian dengan penuh dendam, dia berbalik pergi bersama temannya yang mengekor. "Aku pasti akan memberitahu perlakuan tidak sopan pelayan wanita itu kepada sang Raja!" desisnya._

 _"Tuan Muda, sudah jangan menangis._ _ _Gin cuma pingsan karena menelan air,_ " kata Tama dengan lembut, sembari mengeringkan tubuh Gin dengan selendang sang putri tadi. "Sesuatu yang berharga bagi Tuan Muda, juga berharga bagi saya. Karena itu, apapun yang terjadi, saya pasti akan melindunginya."_

 _Tangisan Toshi akhirnya mereda. Hatinya tersentuh dengan kata-kata yang dikatakan Tama. Dia baru tersadar kalau pelayannya yang selalu mengurusnya setiap hari ini sangat memperhatikannya. "Ah!" serunya begitu melihat Gin tersadar dan memuntahkan air. "Gin, ayo muntahkan terus air yang kau telan!"_

 _Tama tersenyum. "Dengan begini kita bisa tenang," dia menghapus sisa air mata Toshi, lalu mengelus puncak kepala bocah itu. "Begitu kembali ke istana, kita obati Gin. Pasti Gin akan segera sehat kembali. Walau badannya kecil, dia sudah berjuang keras."_

 _Toshi tertegun. Gin berubah jinak karena perlakuan Tama yang mengelus-elus kepala dan punggungnya._

 _"Nah, ayo kita kembali ke istana. Luka Tuan Muda juga harus diobati."_

 _"Iya!" Toshi mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tama, Tama! Terima kasih, ya, sudah menolong Gin!"_

 _Tama tertawa pelan. "Gin kan teman Tuan Muda yang berharga, sudah jelas saya menolongnya."_

 **.**

 **. .**

Hijikata tersadar dari lamunannya begitu bel pulang berbunyi nyaring. Dia menoleh ke arah Gintoki dan melihat pemuda manis itu masih tak kunjung sadarkan diri. Mungkin lebih baik sekarang dia mengambil tas mereka di kelas, dan kembali ke sini untuk mengendong Gintoki pulang ke apartemen mereka.

Saat berjalan di koridor, Hijikata termenung memikirkan kehidupannya di dunia neraka. Di neraka, baik wanita maupun pria yang mendekatinya, semuanya hanya mengejar kedudukan dan kekayaannya, karena dia pewaris kerajaan ayahnya. Tapi, sekarang berbeda. Di dunia manusia, dia bukanlah pangeran atau siapapun. Dan untuk itulah, dia tidak ingin kembali ke dunia neraka.

Kelas sudah kosong begitu Hijikata membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk. Baru saja dia akan mengambil tasnya dan tas Gintoki, suara Takasugi memanggilnya dari ambang pintu.

"Oi!"

Hijikata menoleh sambil berbalik, " _Nani_?" Kedua alisnya terangkat dengan wajah jengkel.

"Kau mencari seragam sekolahmu, kan? Ikut aku sekarang," kata Takasugi, sebelum berbalik pergi lebih dulu.

Dengan kening berkerut, Hijikata akhirnya mengikuti. Tidak menaruh curiga kalau Takasugi sedang merencanakan sesuatu padanya. Sekolah sudah sepi dengan para murid begitu keduanya berjalan di koridor.

"Hei, kenapa kita datang ke sini?" tanya Hijikata akhirnya begitu mereka berjalan menuju kolam besar yang ada di belakang sekolah.

Takasugi berhenti melangkah begitu mereka sudah sampai di pinggir kolam. Dengan bibir menyeringai, dia berbalik dan menatap Hijikata. Tersadar kalau pemuda bersurai ungu gelap di depannya merencanakan sesuatu, Hijikata melangkah mundur. Namun hanya tiga langkah, karena di belakangnya, Tatsuma yang sejak tadi mengikuti diam-diam, memegang bahunya. Hijikata sontak menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut melihat guru baru yang tadi ada di ruang audio.

"Halo, Pangeran Toshi."

Hijikata terperanjat. Bagaimana pria ini tahu identitas aslinya?

"A-Anda ini bicara apa, _Sensei_?" Dengan suara tergagap, Hijikata berkata, "Aku—Hijikata Toushirou."

"Oh, ya?" Tatsuma menyeringai sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Kalau begitu, bisa kau buka baju olahragamu sekarang agar kami bisa memastikan apa ada lambang di punggungmu itu, hm?"

Hijikata mematung. Dia semakin terdesak. Bagaimana ini? "A-aku kan malu!"

Tatsuma ternganga. Malu? Untuk apa? Mereka kan sama-sama lelaki!

"Sudah jangan banyak alasan!" Takasugi yang sejak tadi melihat dan mendengar akhirnya bete. Dengan tiba-tiba dia mendorong tubuh Hijikata hingga jatuh ke dalam kolam.

"Huwaaa!" Hijikata terkejut. Tapi dia bersyukur karena bisa berenang. "Hei! Kasar sekali kau, Takasugi!" Dengan wajah kesal, dia menunjuk-nunjuk wajah pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu.

"Buka bajumu!" Kedua mata Takasugi melotot. "Jika memang kau bukan Pangeran Toshi, kenapa kau takut untuk membuka bajumu, hah?"

Gawat! Gawat! Gawaaat! Dalam imajinatif, Hijikata menjambak rambutnya dengan kedua tangan. Kedua orang ini pasti orang suruhan ayahnya! Jika dia memperlihatkan lambang di punggungnya, mereka pasti akan membawanya kembali ke dunia neraka! Bagaimana ini?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

 **Jeanne's** _ **notes**_ **:**

 _So_ , di Bab 5 ini, perasaan cinta Hijikata pada Gintoki mulai tumbuh sedikit demi sedikit. Dan merasa cemburu begitu dia melihat Gintoki sedikit perhatian sama Takasugi. :3

Terima kasih bagi kalian yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi di Bab 4:

 **Hijikata Rinki** (yg sudah saya balas via LINE) dan **AlcoholicOwl** (yg sudah saya balas via PM).

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di Bab 6~ :)


	7. Bab 6 — Lambang yg Tiba-tiba Menghilang

**Update, 31 Januari 2017:**

 _Disclaimers,_ isi dan peringatan sama seperti di prolog. **2k+ _words_** , tidak termasuk _notes_ _. I don't own the cover image.  
_

 _Pairing(s):_ **HijiGin** (Hijikata Toushirou×Sakata Gintoki). _Slight,_ **TakaGin** (Takasugi Shinsuke×Sakata Gintoki).

Tambahan peringatan: Ada secuil adegan cabul dan kekerasan. Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 _Enjoy!_ :)

* * *

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bab 6 — Lambang yang Tiba-tiba Menghilang**

Kedua kelopak mata Gintoki akhirnya terbuka. Selama beberapa menit dipandanginya langit-langit ruangan dalam diam, sekaligus mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Begitu kedua matanya tidak sengaja melihat jam yang tertempel di dinding, yang menunjukkan pukul dua siang, seketika Gintoki bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

 _Sial!_ rutuknya dalam hati, sembari memakai sepatunya. Gara-gara dibius, dia sampai tak sadarkan diri selama berjam-jam?!

Dengan tubuh yang sebenarnya masih lemah—karena efek obat bius—Gintoki berjalan ke luar dari ruang kesehatan. Kepalanya masih terasa sedikit berat, hingga dia harus berjalan sambil berpegangan di dinding.

"Pergi ke mana dia?" tanya Gintoki entah pada siapa begitu dia sampai di kelas dan hanya melihat tas Hijikata. Apa jangan-jangan Hijikata sedang mencarinya sekarang?

Sempat terdiam sejenak, Gintoki akhirnya melipat seragam sekolahnya dan memasukkan ke dalam tasnya. Kemudian diambilnya tas Hijikata, sebelum dia menuju pintu kelas. Lebih baik dia juga mencari Hijikata.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Ayo, cepat buka bajumu!" Takasugi sudah tak sabar begitu Hijikata—yang masih berada di dalam kolam—hanya bergeming.

Pemuda berponi V itu sejak tadi memikirkan cara agar bisa kabur dari Tatsuma dan Takasugi. Dia harus berpikir dengan tenang, pasti ada sebuah cara!

"Hei, kalau kau tidak mau melepaskan bajumu sekarang..." Tatsuma akhirnya bersuara. Membuat Hijikata dan Takasugi kompak menoleh ke arahnya, karena nada suara itu terdengar mengancam. "Temanmu, Sakata Gintoki, akan kami sandera dan sekap di rumah kami."

Kedua mata Hijikata sontak membelalak. Berbeda reaksi dengan Takasugi yang tiba-tiba menyeringai, sebelum dia bersiul panjang.

"Ide yang bagus, _Nii-san_! Dengan begini," dia mengerling ke arah Hijikata dengan dagu terangkat, "aku bisa 'bermain-main' dengan Gintoki setiap hari~"

Seperti tersengat begitu mendengar perkataan pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu, Hijikata akhirnya berseru, "Ti-tidak!" dia berenang ke pinggir kolam, "Kumohon, jangan lakukan hal buruk pada Gintoki. Aku... aku akan menuruti permintaan kalian!" Sadar kalau sekarang dia tak ada pilihan lain selain menunjukkan lambang di punggungnya.

Tatsuma dan Takasugi saling berpandangan dengan sudut bibir terangkat begitu melihat Hijikata akhirnya naik ke atas kolam. Baju olahraga yang dipakainya sudah basah semua. Hijikata berdiri di hadapan keduanya dengan sorot mata yang berubah suram. Setelah menarik napas panjang, dia akhirnya melepas baju olahraganya ke atas kepala hingga lepas.

"Ayo berbalik!" perintah Takasugi begitu Hijikata sudah bertelanjang dada. Hijikata kembali menarik napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya dia berbalik dan membelakangi kedua orang itu.

Seketika kedua mata Tatsuma dan Takasugi membelalak bersamaan. Keduanya tercekat. Hijikata mengernyit, kenapa kedua orang itu tidak merespon? Apa terlalu terkesima melihat lambang di punggungnya?

"Sepertinya...," suara Tatsuma akhirnya terdengar, "kami berdua sudah salah orang..."

Eh? Kali ini kedua mata Hijikata yang membelalak. " _Nani_?"

"Lambang itu tidak ada di punggungmu," jawab Tatsuma. Hijikata berbalik dan menatap keduanya dengan mata semakin membelalak. " _Gomennasai_ ," lanjutnya, kemudian menyenggol lengan Takasugi agar melakukan hal yang sama; meminta maaf pada Hijikata.

Takasugi berdecak begitu Tatsuma melotot ke arahnya, "Tch, aku juga minta maaf," katanya dengan setengah hati.

"Oh, ya, maaf juga sudah menyembunyikan seragam sekolahmu," ujar Tatsuma sambil cengengesan. "Ayo, ikut denganku. Seragam sekolahmu ada di dalam mobilku."

" _Daijoubu_ ," meski sebenarnya masih bingung karena kata Tatsuma tadi lambang di punggungnya tidak ada, Hijikata akhirnya menghela napas lega dalam hati. "Ah, kalau begitu nanti aku akan menyusul _Sensei_ setelah mengambil tasku dan tas Gin—" Hijikata menepuk dahinya tiba-tiba. Astaga! Dia baru ingat dengan Gintoki! "Ah, _gomen_ , aku pergi duluan! Nanti pasti aku menyusul!"

"Kalau begitu kami tunggu di tempat parkir!" seru Tatsuma begitu Hijikata sudah berlari pergi. Sebagai jawaban, pemuda itu mengangkat jempolnya ke udara tanpa berhenti berlari.

" _Nii-san_..."

Tatsuma tersentak begitu merasa aura berbahaya menguar dari tubuh adik sepupunya. Dengan wajah horor dia menoleh, " _Ha'i_?"

"Kau sudah membuat harga diriku jatuh karena meminta maaf pada makhluk norak yang kuanggap rivalku itu!" Takasugi menggeram dengan kedua mata menyipit.

"Hei, tenang. _Calm down_. Kita tidak menduga kalau ternyata salah orang, kan?" Tatsuma buru-buru menjelaskan pokok permasalahan. "Tapi, ini aneh sekali. Jam tangan yang kupakai ini memberi sinyal kalau Hijikata itu Toshi."

"Pasti sudah rusak. _Nii-san_ itu kan tidak bisa menjaga barang," kata Takasugi sambil melengos pergi.

Tatsuma memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Kalau sudah begini, kita harus kembali ke dunia neraka sebentar malam, dan meminta penyihir di kerajaan kita untuk membuat sesuatu yang baru agar bisa menemukan Toshi."

"Tidak mau," dengus Takasugi tanpa menoleh. " _Nii-san_ saja sana yang pergi sendiri!"

" _Wakatta, wakatta_." Tatsuma mengalah.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Benar-benar tidak ada," gumam Hijikata tak percaya begitu dia berhenti di salah satu jendela dan melihat lambang di punggungnya menghilang tanpa bekas!

Dengan senyuman lebar, Hijikata kembali meneruskan langkahnya. Dia harus kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya dan tas Gintoki, sebelum pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Hijikata berkedip dua kali begitu dari kejauhan dia melihat Gintoki sedang berjalan di koridor seorang diri.

"Gintoki!"

Gintoki terkejut dan menghentikan langkahnya. Begitu dia menoleh ke belakang, Hijikata berlari ke arahnya masih dengan bertelanjang dada. Pemuda itu berhenti di depannya dengan napas sedikit terengah.

"Kenapa kau basah kuyup dan bertelanjang dada begitu?" Kedua kening Gintoki mengerut bingung.

"Itu tidak penting!" Hijikata mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Kau harus lihat ini! Lambang di punggungku menghilang!" Dia berbalik dan menunjukkan punggungnya pada pemuda perak itu.

Kedua alis Gintoki terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Ternyata Hijikata tidak asal berbicara. Bagaimana bisa?

Namun sedetik berikutnya, tiba-tiba lambang itu muncul lagi di punggung Hijikata. Gintoki membelalak, sebelum dia menyentuh punggung pemuda itu dengan sebelah tangannya. "Oi, lambang di punggungmu muncul lagi..."

" _Are_?!" Hijikata tersentak. "Muncul lagi?" Alisnya mengerut bingung.

Gintoki mengangguk begitu Hijikata kembali berbalik dan berhadapan dengannya. Pemuda berponi V itu segera berjalan ke arah jendela terdekat untuk melihat punggungnya. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Gintoki benar, lambang di punggungnya muncul lagi!

"Benar kau tidak mau ikut denganku?"

"Sudah kujawab tadi, kan!"

Begitu mendengar suara Tatsuma dan Takasugi yang berjalan mendekat, dengan panik Hijikata celingak-celinguk mencari tempat bersembunyi. Bisa gawat jika kedua orang yang tadi menceburkannya di kolam dan menuduhnya Pangeran Toshi, melihat lambang yang sudah muncul kembali di punggungnya!

 _Aha! Itu dia!_ seru Hijikata dalam hati begitu melihat pintu kecil yang ada di samping tangga. Buru-buru Hijikata berlari menuju pintu itu, tak lupa menarik Gintoki juga ikut dengannya.

"Hei!" protes Gintoki begitu Hijikata mendorongnya masuk lebih dulu ke dalam ruang penyimpanan alat-alat kebersihan yang lebarnya hanya setengah meter itu. "Apa maksudnya ini—"

"Ssst!" Hijikata menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, sembari menarik pintu hingga menutup dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Ini benar-benar _urgent_! Kita harus bersembunyi di sini sementara waktu hingga dua orang itu pergi!"

"Dua orang siapa?" tanya Gintoki bingung. "Lagipula, tempat ini gelap dan sempit!" Matanya melotot tidak terima.

"Ssst! Nanti ketahuan!" bisik Hijikata sambil merapatkan tubuh mereka.

Kedua tangan Gintoki berusaha mendorong dada Hijikata agar pemuda itu memberinya ruang sedikit, karena dia sudah terjepit di antara dinding dan tubuh Hijikata. "Hijikata, jangan injak kakiku! Sakit tahu!" desisnya.

"Ah, _gomen_!" Tapi Hijikata kembali melakukan hal yang tidak sengaja. Kali ini lututnya melesak di antara selangkangan Gintoki. Tentu saja hal itu membuat pemuda perak itu menjerit kaget.

"HYAAA—Umph!"

Hijikata yang panik mendengar jeritan Gintoki seketika membekap mulut pemuda manis itu dengan telapak tangannya. Tubuh Gintoki semakin mengeliat tak nyaman atas perlakuan Hijikata; entah Hijikata sadar atau tidak, karena sebelah lengannya melingkar di pinggang Gintoki, dan membuat pemuda manis itu harus berjinjit karena dia menariknya sedikit naik ke atas pahanya.

"Kau mendengar suara tadi?" Langkah Takasugi sontak berhenti di depan tangga.

Tatsuma menggeleng. "Tidak. Memang suara apa?"

Kedua bola mata Takasugi memutar malas, "Lupakan," dia kembali berjalan, "sepertinya _Nii-san_ harus pergi ke dokter THT untuk memeriksa telinga."

Hijikata menghembuskan napas lega lewat mulutnya begitu dia mendengar kedua orang itu sudah berlalu pergi. Dia akhirnya melepaskan bekapannya di mulut Gintoki. "Hei, kenapa kau sampai terengah-engah begitu?" tanyanya bingung.

" _Bakayarou_ ," Gintoki berkata di sela-sela napasnya yang masih belum teratur, "cepat singkirkan kakimu dari selangkanganku!"

"Kakiku?" Hijikata mengernyit. Karena tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, dia akhirnya menggunakan cara lain; dengan menggesek-gesekkan kakinya di antara selangkangan Gintoki. Pemuda manis itu mengerang tertahan, sembari berusaha mendorong dada Hijikata dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dan Hijikata akhirnya baru sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. "Huwaaa! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?!" serunya panik.

Dengan sebagian tenaga yang berhasil dikumpulkan, Gintoki menonjok dagu Hijikata, hingga pintu di belakang pemuda itu terbuka.

"Auuuh..." Hijikata meringis, sembari berjongkok memegang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dasar mesum! Sudah kubilang singkirkan kakimu! Kenapa malah melakukan hal mesum tadi, heh?" geram Gintoki sambil menjambak rambut Hijikata dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aw! Aw! Awww!" Hijikata berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Gintoki dari rambutnya. "Sakit! Gintoki sudah cukup!"

Gintoki akhirnya melepaskan jambakannya. Hijikata menarik napas lega, tapi hanya sebentar, karena ternyata di sesi kekerasan berikutnya kali ini Gintoki menendang-nendang tubuhnya.

"Rasakan ini! Rasakan! Rasakan!"

"Wuaaa! Aduuuh... sudah cukup!" Hijikata meratap dengan tubuh yang terguling-guling di lantai.

Pemuda manis itu akhirnya berhenti begitu dia puas dan napasnya sudah terengah-engah. Hijikata bangun seperti orang sekarat, sebelum dia bersin beberapa kali. Sebelah tangannya menopang di dinding begitu dia merasa kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Gintoki yang melihat tubuh itu terhuyung-huyung, langsung cepat menahannya sebelum Hijikata terjengkang ke belakang.

"Oi, kau kenap—" pertanyaan Gintoki tak sempat selesai begitu tubuh Hijikata tiba-tiba menggigil dalam pelukannya. Terkejut, begitu dia menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Hijikata, dan merasakan panas. Tiba-tiba dia jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah melakukan tindakan kasar pada Hijikata.

Setelah meletakkan tubuh Hijikata duduk bersandar di dinding, Gintoki langsung melepas baju olahraganya dan memakaikannya di tubuh Hijikata. Dia berlari mengambil tasnya dan tas Hijikata, kemudian mengeluarkan _gakuran_ -nya dari dalam tasnya, dan memakaikannya juga pada Hijikata.

"Hijikata, oi, kau masih bisa berjalan?" tanya Gintoki khawatir. Hijikata mengangguk setengah sadar. Setelah memakai kemeja sekolahnya, Gintoki menyampirkan tasnya dan tas Hijikata di bahu kirinya. Kemudian dia menopang sebelah lengan Hijikata di bahunya, sementara lengannya yang bebas melingkar di pinggang pemuda itu.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Lama sekali sih dia!" Takasugi berdecak tidak sabar di dalam mobil.

"Sudahlah," Tatsuma yang duduk di balik kemudi menoleh dan menatap adik sepupunya, "mungkin dia masih membangunkan si Gintoki itu. Kan tadi aku tidak sengaja membiusnya." Kedua mata Tatsuma kembali menoleh ke depan, hingga tiba-tiba menyipit begitu dia melihat Gintoki sedang menopang tubuh Hijikata yang berjalan. "Hei, bukannya itu Gintoki, kan? Lalu, kenapa dengan Hijikata?"

"Itu memang Gintoki! Cepat jalankan mobil dan dekati mereka, _Nii-san_!" perintah Takasugi.

Tatsuma mengangguk dan menyalakan mesin mobil. Mobil yang dikemudikannya berhenti tepat di samping kedua pemuda itu. "Kenapa dengan Hijikata?" tanya Tatsuma setelah menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya.

Gintoki terkejut. Pria ini kan yang dilihatnya di ruang kesehatan. "Dia tiba-tiba demam," jawab Gintoki dengan sorot mata waspada.

Tatsuma dan Takasugi saling berpandangan. Apa karena tadi mereka menceburkannya di kolam renang, ya?

"Ah, kalau begitu naiklah. Biar kuantar kalian berdua pulang," kata Tatsuma karena merasa bersalah.

Kedua mata Gintoki masih menatap waspada dan curiga. Tapi begitu melihat kondisi Hijikata semakin melemah, dia akhirnya tak ada pilihan lain selain mengangguk. Dibukanya pintu tengah mobil dan memasukkan Hijikata lebih dulu, sebelum dia ikut masuk. Gintoki kembali terkejut begitu dia melihat Takasugi ternyata duduk di samping Tatsuma.

"Aku dan Tatsuma _sensei_ bersepupu. Dan kami satu rumah," jelas Takasugi, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Gintoki.

Mobil Tatsuma akhirnya berjalan begitu Gintoki memberi tahu alamat apartemen mereka. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan di dalam mobil itu. Dari kaca spion, Takasugi bisa melihat Gintoki membawa kepala Hijikata berbaring di atas pangkuannya. Dia benar-benar iri. Apalagi, pemuda manis itu tampak membelai sisi wajah Hijikata dengan lembut. Tidak mau melihat pemandangan menyakitkan matanya itu lebih lama, Takasugi akhirnya membuang pandangannya ke luar jendela sambil berdecih.

Tak sampai lima belas menit, mobil Tatsuma akhirnya berhenti di depan apartemen Hijikata dan Gintoki. Tatsuma membuka pintu di sampingnya, setelah sebelumnya dia berkata, "Ayo, Takasugi. Kita angkat Hijikata bersama."

Takasugi mendengus, "Tidak mau. _Nii-san_ saja."

"Kau ini, teman sekelasmu lagi sakit tapi tega sekali," gerutu Tatsuma. Akhirnya, dia dan Gintoki yang membawa Hijikata, meninggalkan Takasugi yang menunggu sendiri di dalam mobil.

 **.**

 **. .**

" _Arigatou, Sensei_ ," kata Gintoki begitu dia mengantar Tatsuma sampai di depan pintu apartemen.

Tatsuma mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Apa tidak apa-apa dia tidak dibawa ke dokter?"

"Iya, biar aku merawatnya saja di sini," jawab Gintoki.

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pamit pergi."

Kedua mata Gintoki terus mengikuti hingga punggung Tatsuma menghilang di balik tembok. Setelah menutup pintu, dia kembali menuju kamar Hijikata, melanjutkan untuk mengompres demam pemuda itu.

Setelah duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, Gintoki meremas handuk kecil yang dia celupkan di dalam mangkuk air, sebelum meletakkannya di dahi Hijikata. Dia terus melakukan hal itu dengan telaten sampai hampir sejam. Melihat panas Hijikata tak kunjung reda, Gintoki akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi membeli obat. Tapi, baru saja dia akan berdiri, Hijikata langsung menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Hijikata dengan suara lemah dan kedua mata setengah terpejam.

"Aku mau pergi beli obat untukmu." Raut wajah Gintoki semakin bertambah cemas begitu melihat wajah Hijikata yang memerah karena demam.

Hijikata menggeleng-geleng, "Tidak usah. Jangan pergi. Di sini saja," pintanya.

Melihat Hijikata semakin tak berdaya seperti itu, Gintoki akhirnya mengalah, "Baiklah."

"Gintoki..."

"Ya?"

"Tidur di sampingku."

Gintoki terdiam. Bertahun-tahun selalu bersama Hijikata, dia sudah tahu kalau Pangeran Neraka ini selalu manja jika sakit. Gintoki menarik napas panjang, sebelum dia berkata, " _Ha'i, ha'i, wakatta_." Dia merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur dan berbaring menyamping di sebelah Hijikata. Kedua mata Gintoki terpejam tanpa sadar begitu Hijikata membawa kepalanya bersandar di dada kiri. Dia bisa mendengar detak jantung Hijikata dengan jelas. "Sekarang, kau tidur, ya? Supaya demammu cepat turun."

"Tapi, kau harus janji tidak akan meninggalkanku—" ada jeda sejenak, sebelum Hijikata melanjutkan dengan suara lirih, "—aku takut sendirian."

Gintoki tertegun. "Aku janji. Saat kau bangun nanti, aku pasti akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Tidurlah..." Kemudian tanpa sadar, dia melantunkan sebuah _lullaby_ , hingga membuat kedua mata Hijikata sayup-sayup mulai terpejam dan akhirnya pemuda itu tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

 **Jeanne's** _ **notes**_ **:**

Terima kasih bagi yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi di Bab 5:

 **AlcoholicOwl** (yg sudah saya balas via PM) dan **Hijikata Rinki** (yg sudah saya balas via LINE). ^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di Bab 7~ :)


	8. Bab 7 — Saingan Cinta

**Update, 01 Februari 2017:**

 _Disclaimers,_ isi dan peringatan sama seperti di prolog. **1,6k+ _words_** , tidak termasuk _notes_ _. I don't own the cover image.  
_

 _Pairing(s):_ **HijiGin** (Hijikata Toushirou×Sakata Gintoki). _Slight,_ **TakaGin** (Takasugi Shinsuke×Sakata Gintoki).

Tambahan peringatan: Ada karakter baru yang akan menganggu hubungan HijiGin (Coba tebak siapa~?). Ada secuil dialog dari novel MBA karya Ve Handojo yang saya gunakan; tetapi saya sesuaikan dan edit sedikit. Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 _Enjoy!_ :)

* * *

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bab 7 — Saingan Cinta**

"Gintoki..."

Gintoki mengerung dalam tidurnya begitu Hijikata mengguncang pelan bahunya. Pemuda perak itu akhirnya berbalik dan terkejut, begitu melihat Hijikata berdiri di pinggir tempat tidur dengan seragam sekolah yang sudah melekat di tubuhnya.

"Oi, bukannya kau masih sakit? Kenapa sudah berseragam sekolah lengkap?" tanyanya, sembari menyingkap selimut dengan kedua alis mengerut.

Hijikata tersenyum lebar, "Aku sudah sembuh total!"

Kedua mata Gintoki sontak menyipit. Tapi Hijikata langsung membuktikannya dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya, kemudian menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Gintoki. Pemuda perak itu sempat terpana begitu dia bisa melihat pupil _navy_ Hijikata—yang tidak berbohong—dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Baiklah," Gintoki mendorong wajah Hijikata sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak, "aku percaya." Kemudian dia merangkak turun dari atas tempat tidur dan menuju pintu; kembali ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah.

 **.**

 **. .**

" _Good morning, my cute baby_!"

Hijikata dan Gintoki yang baru ke luar dari gedung apartemen sama-sama berhenti melangkah begitu melihat Takasugi berdiri sambil bersandar di samping mobil. Dengan gaya yang sangaaat _gallant_ —ini perlu latihan berkali-kali—pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu berjalan ke arah Gintoki dan mengulurkan setangkai bunga mawar yang disembunyikannya di balik punggung.

" _Special for you_ ~"

" _Cut_!" seru Hijikata tiba-tiba. "Mana ekspresinyaaa?"—salah, bukan ini dialognya—"Apaan tuh? Setangkai bunga mawar sebagai simbol dari cintamu kepada Gintoki? Itu sih, namanya merusak keseimbangan alam. Cintamu benar-benar tidak ramah lingkungan!"

Satu alis Takasugi terangkat sarkatis, "Bilang saja kalau kau iri tidak dapat peran romantis sepertiku."

Melihat kedua makhluk mesum itu akhirnya beradu mulut, Gintoki berlalu pergi dengan cuek. Hijikata yang lebih dulu tersadar langsung berlari mengejar dan berjalan beriringan dengan Gintoki. Takasugi juga ikut mengejar. Pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu meraih pergelangan tangan Gintoki, hingga membuat pemuda perak itu berhenti dan menoleh.

"Naiklah ke dalam mobil, kita berangkat ke sekolah bersama," katanya dengan bibir tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu!" Hijikata menjawab dengan suara galak bak seorang ayah yang tidak menyetujui hubungan putrinya dengan pria tidak jelas. Dia menarik sebelah tangan Gintoki yang bebas. "Kami berdua akan berjalan kaki ke sekolah."

"Kau saja yang berjalan sendiri ke sekolah. Aku tidak mengajakmu untuk naik ke mobilku!" Takasugi memeletkan lidahnya, sembari menarik tangan Gintoki yang masih dipegangnya.

Dan terjadilah tarik menarik antara keduanya. Gintoki yang sejak tadi tidak bersuara akhirnya mulai geram. " _Yamete_! Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja! Cepat lepaskan tanganku!"

Hijikata dan Takasugi sama-sama tersentak, sebelum terdiam. Kemudian saling menyalahkan lewat isyarat mata. Pemuda perak itu kembali berjalan sambil membetulkan letak tas sekolahnya. Hijikata langsung mengekor, setelah sebelumnya dia menjulurkan lidah mengejek ke arah Takasugi.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Kau melihat dia lagi?" Dengan wajah datar, Tsukuyo berdiri tak jauh dari Sacchan yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pos _security_. Sudah hampir seminggu, sahabatnya ini melakukan hal yang mirip dengan _stalker_.

"Memangnya siapa lagi?" Sacchan balas bertanya tanpa menoleh. Kedua matanya terus mengikuti dua pemuda yang berjalan beriringan menuju gedung sekolah.

Tsukuyo mendekat ke arah gadis berkacamata itu dan berbisik, "Dari rumor yang beredar, mereka itu homo. Sudah menyerah saja."

"Ma-Mana mungkin begitu!" Sacchan menoleh dan berseru tidak terima dengan suara sekeras-kerasnya. Membuat para murid yang melewati mereka dan mendengarnya sontak terlonjak terkejut. "Jelas tidak mungkin Gin- _kun_ itu homo! Itu karena si makhluk norak yang selalu lengket dengan Gin- _kun_! Makanya mereka dikira—" perkataan Sacchan tak sempat selesai begitu gadis bersurai ungu terang itu tersadar dengan berpasang-pasang mata yang menatapnya penuh perhatian. "Apa lihat-lihat! Bubar sana!" bentaknya dengan kedua mata melotot.

Semua yang ada di tempat itu langsung berbalik dan berjalan cepat-cepat.

"Pokoknya, Gin- _kun_ itu milikku!" kata Sacchan dengan nada suara yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat, sebelum dia berlalu. Tsukuyo mengikuti di belakangnya. "Aku pasti akan memisahkan si makhluk norak itu dari Gin- _kun_!"

"Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar ada yang membicarakanmu, Gintoki." Hijikata berkata begitu dia dan Gintoki baru saja sampai di depan rak-rak sepatu. Pemuda perak itu tak menyahut dan mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu yang sudah disediakan pihak sekolah.

Begitu Gintoki sedang mengganti sepatunya, Sacchan tiba-tiba muncul dan mendorong Hijikata dari belakang, hingga pemuda berponi V itu terjerembap jatuh ke depan. Kemudian dengan licik, gadis berkacamata itu terhuyung-huyung ke arah Gintoki hingga bersandar di bahu pemuda perak itu.

"Aduh, maaf! Tiba-tiba aku pening, darah rendah, siiih~" katanya bohong.

Gintoki berkedip dua kali begitu melihat gadis berambut panjang berwarna ungu terang itu masih melekat di bahunya seperti lintah. Kedua matanya berpindah ke arah Hijikata yang masih menelungkup di lantai.

"Lebih baik kau pergi ke ruang kesehatan saja," kata Gintoki, sembari melepaskan diri dari Sacchan dan membantu Hijikata untuk berdiri.

 _Si-Sial!_ desis Sacchan dalam hati. Kedua matanya yang menatap Hijikata penuh aura kebencian langsung berubah sok polos begitu Gintoki kembali menatapnya. "Sudah mendingan kok," dengan wajah manis dia berkata, "Gin- _kun_ baik, deh. Hehehe~"

Kedua alis Gintoki terangkat begitu melihat gadis berkacamata itu berbalik dan berjalan menuju rak sepatu yang ada di paling ujung. Dari mana gadis itu tahu namanya?

Sacchan berdecak begitu dia sudah berdiri di samping Tsukuyo yang sedang mengganti sepatu. "Demi Gin- _kun_ , akan kulenyapkan si makhluk norak itu! Aku pasti akan mendapatkan hati Gin- _kun_!"

Tsukuyo yang mendengarnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sudahlah, lebih baik dibiarkan saja. Nanti pasti juga Sacchan akan menyerah setelah tidak berhasil dengan rencana-rencananya.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Aku duluan, ya!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Tsukuyo, dengan penuh semangat Sacchan berlari menuju gedung barat. Menaiki anak-anak tangga sampai dua sekaligus, hingga akhirnya dia sampai di depan pintu kelas 1-A. Sengaja dia berdiri di pintu belakang—karena setiap kelas ada dua pintu yang tersedia—agar tidak jadi pusat perhatian nantinya. Dengan jantung berdebar-debar, dia membuka pintu di depannya dan langsung mencari sosok Gintoki.

"Kau mencari siapa?" tanya salah satu murid laki-laki yang duduk di dekat pintu. Dua temannya yang sedang mengobrol dengannya juga ikut menoleh dan menatap Sacchan.

"Aku mencari Gin- _kun_." Sacchan menjawab dengan tersipu-sipu.

" _NANI_?!" Ketiga murid laki-laki itu kompak melotot bersamaan, sebelum berdiri dari kursi masing-masing dan berdiri di depan Sacchan.

"Ada keperluan apa kau mencari Gintoki kami?" Salah satu murid laki-laki itu bertanya seperti preman yang menagih uang setoran.

Kedua alis Sacchan mengerut. Kenapa murid laki-laki di kelas ini menjaga Gintoki seperti seorang gadis perawan, sih? Apa jangan-jangan—

" _Ano_ , kalian menyukai Gin- _kun_ , ya?" tanya Sacchan ragu-ragu. Ketiga murid laki-laki itu saling berpandangan.

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak akan tergoda melihat kemanisan dan kemontokan tubuh Gintoki?" jawab ketiganya hampir bersamaan.

Sacchan ternganga. Terkesima. Syok. Jadi, murid laki-laki di kelas ini juga—HOMO? _WHAAAT_?!

"Tapi, karena ada Hijikata yang selalu di dekat Gintoki, kami jadi tidak bisa mendekatinya lebih jauh."

Kali ini Sacchan mematung begitu mendengar salah satu murid laki-laki itu berkata. Wajah-wajah mesum itu berubah suram. Tiba-tiba gadis itu mendapat sebuah ide licik. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang melihat ke arah mereka, dia mulai berkata dengan suara pelan, "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita pisahkan mereka berdua dengan rencanaku? Apa kalian mau membantuku?"

Melihat anggukan setuju ketiga murid laki-laki itu, Sacchan pun mengatakan rencananya secara singkat, padat, dan jelas. Dengan memanfaatkan ketiganya, Sacchan yakin, dia bisa mendapatkan Gintoki seorang diri!

 **.**

 **. .**

"Oi, Hijikata! Kau dipanggil Hinowa _sensei_ di ruang konsultan tuh!" seru salah satu teman sekelas mereka begitu melihat Hijikata dan Gintoki baru saja menuruni tangga.

Hijikata menoleh dan menatap Gintoki, "Pesankan makananku di kantin, ya? Nanti aku menyusul!"

Gintoki mengangguk, dan keduanya berjalan berpisah arah.

Di pertigaan koridor, tepat begitu Hijikata akan berbelok ke kanan, ketiga teman sekelasnya—yang sudah berkonspirasi dengan Sacchan—langsung mendekati pemuda itu dan menyeretnya.

"Ikut kami!" kata salah satu murid laki-laki yang menyeretnya.

Kedua alis Hijikata terangkat. Kaget. "Hei, lepaskan! Aku dipanggil Hinowa _sensei_!"

Tapi ketiga murid laki-laki itu mengabaikan Hijikata. Hijikata akhirnya berhenti meronta, tiga lawan satu, jelas dia kalah kekuatan.

Begitu sampai di ruang ganti khusus laki-laki, Hijikata didorong hingga terduduk di lantai dekat jendela yang sudah sengaja dibuka. Di luar jendela, Sacchan sedang berjongkok, bersembunyi sambil terkikik pelan. Dia sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk merekam aksi tak senonoh yang nantinya akan dilakukan ketiga murid laki-laki itu pada Hijikata.

"Cepat buka bajumu!"

Hijikata sempat bengong. "Hei, apa jadinya jika ada yang melihat kita, sesama laki-laki, ada di dalam ruangan ini? Yang begituan lagi tren di sekolah ini, ya?"

Ketiga murid laki-laki itu mendelik bersamaan ke arah Hijikata. Amit-amit, mereka juga melakukan hal ini karena terpaksa!

"Cepat buka!" bentak salah satu di antara ketiganya dengan wajah kesal.

Hijikata memeluk tubuhnya dan sengaja memasang wajah malu-malu kucing, "Ta-tapi, aku kan maluuu..." ada jeda sejenak, sebelum dia melanjutkan, "Kalian sudah bernafsu main ramai-ramai, ya?"

Ketiga murid laki-laki itu kompak merinding melihat wajah malu-malu Hijikata. Tapi mereka tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Sudah! Kita bantai saja dia bersama-sama!"

"Setujuuu!"

Kedua mata Hijikata membelalak, "Oi, _matte, matte, matte_! Jadi, kalian serius?!"

Sacchan yang mendengar suara-suara teriakan protes Hijikata langsung berdiri di pinggir jendela dan mengarahkan kamera ponselnya—yang sudah dibuat _mode_ video—untuk merekam kejadian yang sedang berlangsung di ruang ganti itu. Sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya agar tidak tertawa ngakak melihat Hijikata yang mulai ditelanjangi oleh ketiga murid laki-laki itu.

Sementara itu, di waktu yang bersamaan, namun berbeda tempat...

Gintoki yang baru saja akan masuk ke dalam kantin, tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Hinowa _sensei_. Guru wanita yang masih muda itu menyapanya dengan bibir tersenyum.

"Hinowa _sensei_...," kedua alis Gintoki mengerut bingung, "bukannya tadi Anda memanggil Hijikata di ruang konsultan?"

Kedua alis Hinowa _sensei_ sontak mengerut. "Eh? Saya tidak memanggil Hijikata. Saya baru saja dari ruang guru," katanya bingung.

Gintoki tersentak. Apa jangan-jangan ada orang suruhan sang raja lagi yang akan menjebak Hijikata?

Kembali pada Hijikata...

Ketiga murid laki-laki yang sudah berhasil menelanjangi Hijikata—yang hanya menyisakan pemuda itu memakai _boxer_ —saling berpandangan, sebelum mengangguk puas; sepertinya sudah cukup sampai di sini. Ketiganya akhirnya meninggalkan Hijikata, setelah melihat kode Sacchan di luar jendela. Hijikata masih berbaring menyamping di lantai dengan napas terengah-engah akibat tubuhnya digelitik enam pasang tangan tanpa jeda tadi.

Setelah sampai di halaman belakang yang jarang didatangi para murid, Sacchan mulai memutar kembali video yang tadi diambilnya. Memeriksa kembali apakah video itu bisa ditunjukkannya pada Gintoki nanti. Hingga dua menit sebelum durasi video itu berakhir, kedua mata gadis itu membulat begitu dia melihat— "A-apa ini? Lambang apa ini di punggungnya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Gadis berkacamata itu tidak menyadari, kalau Takasugi yang sejak tadi sedang duduk bersandar di salah satu pohon bisa mendengar perkataannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

 **Jeanne's** _ **notes**_ **:**

 _Well_ , jadi kali ini saya sengaja memunculkan Sacchan untuk menganggu hubungan HijiGin selain Takasugi. :3

Terima kasih bagi yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi di Bab 6:

 **AlcoholicOwl** (yg sudah saya balas via PM) dan **Hijikata Rinki** (yg sudah saya balas via LINE). ^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di Bab 8~ :)


	9. Bab 8 — Libur Musim Panas

**Update, 02 Februari 2017:**

 _Disclaimers,_ isi dan peringatan sama seperti di prolog. **4k+ _words_** , tidak termasuk _notes_ _.  
_

 _Pairing(s):_ **HijiGin** (Hijikata Toushirou×Sakata Gintoki). _Slight,_ **TakaGin** (Takasugi Shinsuke×Sakata Gintoki), Sakata Gintoki×Sarutobi Ayame.

 _Enjoy!_ :)

* * *

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bab 8 — Libur Musim Panas**

Kedua alis Sacchan mengerut semakin dalam. Gadis berkacamata itu kembali melangkah sambil terus melihat layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan lambang di punggung Hijikata. Tepat begitu dia berbelok di perempatan koridor, Takasugi muncul di tempatnya berdiri tadi. Pemuda itu celingak-celinguk mencari siapa tadi yang membicarakan lambang di punggung.

 _Kalau dari suaranya tadi, dia pasti seorang perempuan_ , gumam Takasugi dalam hati. Meski kemungkinannya 50:50, dia harus memastikan apakah perempuan itu mengambil foto lambang yang tepat, atau bukan. Tapi, masalahnya—

"Sial! Masa aku harus memeriksa satu per satu perempuan yang bersekolah di sini? Akan makan waktu berapa lama?!" geramnya, setengah frustasi.

 **.**

 **. .**

Napas Gintoki terengah-engah begitu dia sampai di depan pintu ruang konsultan. Begitu dia membukanya setengah kasar, ruangan itu terlihat kosong. Gintoki berdecak, sebelum dia berbalik. Dia harus menemukan Hijikata secepatnya! Karena pasti terjadi sesuatu pada Pangeran Neraka itu!

Kedua kaki Gintoki yang baru saja akan melewati ruang ganti khusus laki-laki seketika berhenti begitu pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dari dalam, dan Hijikata keluar dengan tampang cemberut. Kedua mata mereka saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik.

Dengan khawatir, Gintoki bertanya di sela-sela napasnya yang masih belum teratur, "Oi, apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

Hijikata mengangguk, "Aku tadi—" sengaja diberi jeda agar terdengar dramatis, "—habis dikerjai."

Hening.

"Hah?" Kedua alis Gintoki mengerut bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Ada tiga teman sekelas kita yang menelanjangi tubuhku tadi di dalam, terus mereka menggelitik tubuhku."

Gintoki memutar kedua bola matanya. Ternyata kekhawatirannya hanya sia-sia. "Aku kira hal buruk terjadi padamu," dengusnya, sembari berbalik. "Ayo ke kantin. Aku sudah lapar."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berlari sampai ke kantin!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Hijikata meraih tangan kiri Gintoki untuk berlari dengannya.

 **.**

 **. .**

Pintu kembar besar itu tiba-tiba terbuka dari luar. Para penyihir yang sedang mengaduk ramuan mereka di kuali besar, sedang seru bergosip sambil cekikikan, sedang diam-diam mengupil, menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu. Wajah-wajah para penyihir—yang sebagian besar wanita itu—langsung berseri-seri begitu mereka melihat Pangeran Tatsuma berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Pangeran Tatsuma, Anda sudah kembali?"

"Anda pasti sudah menemukan Pangeran Toshi, kan?"

"Mana oleh-oleh untuk kami dari dunia manusia?"

Sambutan-sambutan itu membuat Tatsuma menarik napas dengan sangat dramatis. Dia berjalan menuju kursi khusus yang disediakan dan menghempaskan pantatnya di sana. "Aku belum menemukan Toshi."

Suara-suara berisik di ruangan besar itu seketika hening. Semua penyihir saling berpandangan, sebelum salah satu dari penyihir mewakili suara yang lain untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa Anda belum menemukannya?"

"Sepertinya, alat-alat yang kalian sihir sudah rusak," kata Tatsuma sambil mengeluarkan tablet—yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping—di dalam kantong plastik. "Errr, kalau tablet ini memang tidak sengaja kurusakkan. Aku tidak sengaja melemparnya dari atas gedung begitu sampai di dunia manusia." Dia meringis malu.

Semua penyihir yang ada di situ kompak berpikir, betapa cerobohnya pangeran mereka yang satu ini.

"Kalau yang jam tangan ini sepertinya juga sudah rusak," lanjut Tatsuma sambil memberikannya pada penyihir pria yang mendekat. "Sinyalnya menunjuk pada orang yang salah."

"Jam tangan ini tidak rusak, Pangeran Tatsuma," kata penyihir pria yang memeriksa benda itu.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Tatsuma membelalak. "Tapi, saat aku dan Shinsuke memeriksa orang yang kami curigai sebagai Toshi, tidak ada lambang di punggungnya."

"Orang yang Anda curigai sebagai Pangeran Toshi mungkin saja memang benar. Mengenai lambang di punggungnya, mungkin dia menggunakan sesuatu untuk menyembunyikannya," kata penyihir yang berdiri di samping kuali besar.

Tatsuma mengangguk-angguk. Jadi, dia harus kembali memastikan Hijikata Toushirou itu Toshi atau bukan. "Apa kalian punya sesuatu yang bisa kugunakan untuk menunjukkan wujud asli Toshi?" tanyanya.

"Ah! Anda bisa menggunakan ramuan yang kemarin kubuat ini Pangeran Tatsuma!" seru salah satu penyihir wanita yang langsung berlari menuju lemari besar penyimpanan ramuan.

Wow. Tatsuma memandang takjub lemari penyimpanan itu yang berisi botol-botol dengan berbagai ukuran. Warna-warni cairan terisi di setiap botol itu. Penyihir wanita itu akhirnya berbalik dan mendekati Tatsuma setelah menemukan sebotol kecil ramuan yang dibuatnya.

Begitu botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna _tosca_ itu berpindah tangan, penyihir itu menjelaskan, "Campurkan ramuan di dalam botol kecil itu di minumannya atau bisa juga langsung membuat dia menelannya, maka dia akan berubah kembali ke wujud aslinya."

Tatsuma menyeringai. Ini yang dia butuhkan...

 **.**

 **. .**

Kelas seketika hening begitu pintu kelas tiba-tiba terbuka dari luar. Para murid yang duduk di kursi masing-masing hampir bersamaan menarik napas lega begitu melihat yang masuk bukan wali kelas mereka yang galak, melainkan Bansai _sensei_. Pria itu berhenti di depan kelas dan sesaat mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Karena wali kelas kalian, Jirochou _sensei_ , ada urusan penting, saya diminta untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada kalian," katanya memulai. Semua murid menatap guru musik itu dengan penuh perhatian. "Mulai Senin depan, sekolah ini akan memberikan libur musim panas selama sebulan penuh. Dan, setelah libur musim panas selesai, kalian akan dihadapkan dengan ujian kenaikan kelas. Jadi, jangan lupa untuk belajar di samping liburan kalian."

Keheningan di kelas itu seketika berubah. Hampir semuanya berseru-seru tidak terima dan protes seperti para pendemo yang meminta pertanggungjawaban di depan gedung Presiden.

"KETERLALUAN!"

"SEHABIS LIBUR MUSIM PANAS, LANGSUNG UJIAN!"

"INI KESEWENANG-WENANGAN!"

"BENAAAR!"

"SURGA LIBURAN! NERAKA UJIAN!"

"OH, TIDAAAK!"

 _BRAK-BRUK-BRAK-BRUK!_

Meja dan kursi pun jadi sasaran pelampiasan para murid yang mengamuk dan protes. Bansai _sensei_ langsung diungsikan oleh beberapa murid perempuan dan laki-laki yang masih waras untuk ke luar dari kelas yang tiba-tiba kacau balau. Jika saja yang menyampaikan hal ini wali kelas mereka yang galak, pasti tidak ada yang berani bersuara dan membuat kekacauan.

"Kenapa kelas jadi ribut begini?" tanya Gintoki yang baru kembali dari mengantar buku-buku tugas teman sekelasnya di ruang guru.

Hijikata yang sedang duduk di pinggir mejanya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada sontak menoleh, "Tadi Bansai _sensei_ masuk ke kelas ini dan memberitahukan kalau minggu depan kita libur musim panas selama sebulan penuh. Dan sehabis libur musim panas itu, kita akan langsung ujian kenaikan kelas."

"Oh."

Satu alis Hijikata terangkat, "Cuma 'oh'? Kau tidak khawatir dengan ujian?"

"Untuk apa?" Pemuda perak itu balas bertanya, "Justru kau yang harusnya khawatir. Kau tidak ingat ulangan harianmu selalu mendapat nilai yang mengenaskan seperti Nobita? Kemungkinan besar kau bisa ketinggalan kelas kalau tidak belajar."

Kedua mata Hijikata sontak membelalak horor. "Wuaaa! Aku tidak mau berpisah darimu karena ketinggalan kelas! Bantu aku belajar nanti, ya? _Pleaseee_?"

"Lebih baik kau mengajar anak SD daripada mengajar dia, _my cute baby_ ~"

Hijikata mendelik ke arah Takasugi yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka dari kursinya. Pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu balas menatap Hijikata dengan kedua mata melotot. Gintoki memutar kedua bola matanya. Jangan bilang kalau dua makhluk mesum ini akan beradu mulut lagi. Tapi ternyata prediksi Gintoki salah, Hijikata menoleh ke arahnya—yang baru selesai membereskan buku ke dalam tas—sebelum menariknya ke luar dari kelas.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Gin- _kun_!" Hijikata langsung terdorong ke samping begitu Sacchan masuk di antara dia dan Gintoki yang sedang berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang sekolah. Gadis berkacamata itu menatap Gintoki dengan manja, sebelum kembali berkata, "Gin- _kun_ sudah punya rencana untuk libur musim panas?"

Gintoki berkedip dua kali. Gadis yang dilihatnya tadi pagi ini ternyata agresif sekali.

"Gintoki sudah ada rencana denganku," Hijikata menjawab lebih dulu. Tidak menyangka kalau sudah dua kali gadis ini membuatnya mengalami tragedi kecil; tadi pagi saat di rak-rak sepatu, dan sekarang dia nyaris terjerembap karena didorong ke samping tanpa terduga. "Sarutobi Ayame..." Kedua mata Hijikata menyipit begitu dia membaca _name tag_ yang tersemat di seragam sekolah gadis itu.

"Gin- _kun_ bisa memanggilku Sacchan," katanya, mengabaikan Hijikata yang sok kenal sok dekat di sampingnya. Padahal nyatanya dia juga begitu pada Gintoki.

Dengan bibir manyun, Hijikata berputar di belakang keduanya, dan berhenti di samping Gintoki. Sebelah lengannya langsung merangkul pundak pemuda manis itu. "Ayo, kita pulang Gintoki!"

Sacchan tercekat. Sial! Dia harus memberi tahu mengenai video itu pada Gintoki sebelum terlambat!

"Gin- _kun_ , _chottomatte_!" Dengan cepat gadis itu meraih sebelah tangan Gintoki. Pemuda perak itu menoleh. "A-ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan pada Gin- _kun_!" Kedua alis Gintoki terangkat. "Ini penting!" Sacchan meyakinkan. "Aku hanya ingin Gin- _kun_ yang melihatnya sendiri!"

Gintoki sempat terdiam, sebelum dia menoleh dan menatap Hijikata. "Tunggu aku di samping gerbang sekolah," katanya.

"Tch, baiklah!" Hijikata mendengus, sembari berlalu.

Melihat si makhluk norak itu sudah pergi, Sacchan langsung mengajak Gintoki untuk ke tempat duduk yang terbuat dari semen tak jauh dari posisi mereka. Sesampainya di sana, gadis itu langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tasnya.

Entah apa maksud gadis ini memperlihatkan video Hijikata yang lagi digelitik oleh tiga murid laki-laki. Tetapi, wajah bosan Gintoki seketika berubah tegang begitu diakhir video, dia melihat lambang di punggung Hijikata terekam dengan jelas.

"Bagaimana videonya, Gin- _kun_?" tanya Sacchan sambil mengambil kembali ponselnya di tangan Gintoki. "Tadi aku tidak sengaja melihatnya, dan akhirnya kurekam agar bisa kuperlihatkan pada Gin- _kun_ ~" katanya, setengah berbohong.

"Bisakah kau menghapus video itu sekarang juga?" Gintoki mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, sebelum kembali menatap gadis itu. Bisa gawat jika nanti ada orang suruhan sang raja yang melihat lambang di video itu.

Sacchan merenggut. "Kenapa harus dihapus?" dia balik bertanya. Bukan ini yang dia harapkan dari reaksi Gintoki!

Gintoki menatap gadis itu selama beberapa detik. Seakan bisa tahu kalau Sacchan tidak mau menghapus video itu, dia akhirnya berkata, "Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau menghapus video itu, kuharap ini hanya jadi rahasia kita berdua. Jangan pernah memperlihatkan atau menceritakan video itu pada siapapun. Kau mengerti, kan?"

Rasanya Sacchan ingin meleleh saat itu juga begitu Gintoki berkata di depan wajahnya. " _Ne_ , aku mengerti, Gin- _kun_!" serunya, sebelum dengan tiba-tiba bergelayut manja di lengan Gintoki. "Jadi, Gin- _kun_ belum ada rencana libur musim panas ini, kan? Kita janjian ketemu di festival kembang api nanti malam yang akan diadakan di dekat sungai, ya? Ya? Ya?"

Gintoki menarik napas panjang, "Baiklah."

 **.**

 **. .**

"Aku kembaliii~" seru Tatsuma, begitu malam itu dia kembali ke dunia manusia.

Takasugi hanya menoleh sekilas dari acara televisi yang sedang dinontonnya, dan kembali melahap _popcorn_ di mangkuknya.

"Kau tidak rindu dengan _Nii-san_ -mu ini, ya, hm~?" Tatsuma menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Takasugi, sebelum menyikut lengan adik sepupunya dengan bibir tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak," Takasugi menjawab tanpa menoleh, " _nii-san_ tidak kembali selama-lamanya pun juga tidak akan kurindukan."

Tatsuma memajukan bibir bawahnya. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan botol kecil berisi cairan _tosca_ yang diberikan penyihir di kerajaannya. "Kau lihat ini?" Dia sengaja menunjukkannya di depan wajah Takasugi. "Kata penyihir yang memberikan ramuan ini, wujud asli Toshi akan kembali jika kita mencampurkannya di minumannya atau membuat dia menelannya langsung."

"Bukannya kita belum menemukan orang lain lagi yang kita curigai sebagai Toshi, kan?" Kali ini Takasugi akhirnya menatap Tatsuma.

"Kita akan mencoba ramuan ini pada Hijikata Toushirou."

"Eh? Bukannya kita berdua sudah melihat kalau lambang di punggungnya tidak ada waktu itu, kan? Jam tangan sihir itu juga rusak, kan?"

Tatsuma menggeleng, "Jam tangan ini tidak rusak kata penyihir yang menyihirnya," dia menunjukkan jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Dan sinyal yang mengarah pada Hijikata itu memang benar."

Takasugi masih bingung. "Lalu, kenapa lambang di punggungnya tidak ada seperti kata _Nii-san_?"

"Aku sudah menceritakan hal itu pada para penyihir. Kata mereka, mungkin saja Toshi melakukan sesuatu agar lambang di punggungnya menghilang," dia berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas. "Karena itu, selanjutnya kita akan menggunakan ramuan ini."

"Apa benar ramuan itu akan bekerja?" Kedua mata Takasugi menyipit curiga. Sudah hapal di luar kepala bagaimana para penyihir di kerajaan mereka yang kadang ceroboh dan bodoh seperti kakak sepupunya ini.

Tatsuma mengangguk yakin. "Kalau begitu aku akan memindahkan separuhnya di botol kecil yang lain, agar kita bisa memegangnya masing-masing. Oke?"

"Oke." Takasugi mengangguk.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Panaaas...!" keluh Hijikata, sembari berguling-guling di lantai. "Bagaimana kita bisa belajar kalau cuacanya panas begini?!"

Hijikata menatap AC di ruang tengah dengan wajah memelas. Dia ingin merasakan dinginnya angin yang keluar dari benda itu. Gara-gara tiang listrik di dekat apartemen mereka rusak sejak pagi, pemilik apartemen memberitahu untuk sementara waktu tidak ada listrik sampai tiang listrik kembali diperbaiki.

Diliriknya Gintoki yang masih serius mengerjakan soal-soal latihan di atas meja, sebelum dia berguling mendekati pemuda manis itu. "Gintoki, aku tidak bisa belajar kalau cuacanya panas begini," katanya manja sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan pemuda manis itu.

"Kau ini mau belajar atau tidak, heh?" Gintoki melotot, "Kalau seperti ini, lebih baik aku belajar sendiri saja di dalam kamarku!"

Hijikata buru-buru bangun dan langsung kembali ke posisi duduknya. Kemudian mulai serius mengerjakan soal-soal latihan dari tumpukkan buku yang ada di depannya. Saking takutnya dia tidak ingin menganggu Gintoki lagi, dia sampai melewatkan soal-soal yang dianggapnya susah. Gintoki melihat hal itu, dan akhirnya merangkak mendekat hingga duduk di samping Hijikata.

"Kenapa soal-soal ini tidak kau jawab?" Gintoki bertanya sambil menunjuk dengan bolpein.

"Susah..." jawab Hijikata, setengah tercekat. Dia sudah mempersiapkan diri jika Gintoki menjitak kepalanya seperti di awal mereka belajar tadi. Tapi nyatanya, pemuda manis itu tidak menjitaknya. Gintoki membantunya mengerjakan soal-soal itu hingga akhirnya dia mengerti.

Tidak terasa jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Hijikata berdiri sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang pegal akibat terlalu lama duduk.

"Kau mau mandi?" tanya Hijikata begitu dilihatnya Gintoki berjalan menuju satu-satunya kamar mandi di apartemen mereka. Pemuda manis itu mengangguk tanpa menoleh. "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita mandi sama-sama?" godanya.

Gintoki menoleh ke belakang, "Mau kutenggelamkan kau di _bathtub_ , heh?"

Hijikata menelan ludah dengan wajah horor. "H-hanya becanda, kok!" Kemudian dia berlari terbirit-birit menuju dapur.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Mau pergi ke mana mereka berdua?" tanya Tatsuma begitu dia dan Takasugi melihat dari dalam mobilnya.

"Sudah, ikuti saja mereka berdua!" dengus Takasugi.

Hijikata dan Gintoki berhenti di halte yang tak jauh dari apartemen mereka. Sebenarnya, Gintoki akan pergi sendiri di tempat janjiannya dengan Sacchan, tapi Hijikata memaksa ingin ikut.

"Jadi, kau tega meninggalkan aku sendirian di apartemen di saat kau kencan dengan gadis itu? _Hidoi_!"

Melihat Hijikata—yang setelah mengatakan hal itu—merengek-rengek seperti anak kecil yang tidak diikuti maunya, Gintoki akhirnya meluluskan keinginan Pangeran Neraka itu untuk mengikutinya.

"Festival kembang api di dekat sungai?"

Gintoki mengangguk begitu dia dan Hijikata sudah duduk bersebelahan di dalam bus, di kursi paling belakang.

"Wow! Aku tidak sabar ingin melihatnya!"

Satu tangan Gintoki dengan cepat membekap mulut Hijikata sebelum pemuda itu berseru-seru norak di dalam bus. "Cukup duduk diam. Jangan buat aku malu!" bisiknya dengan suara mengancam.

Hijikata langsung mengangguk. Pemuda manis itu akhirnya melepaskan bekapannya dan kembali menatap ke luar jendela.

Wangi manis yang menguar dari tubuh Gintoki tanpa sadar membuat Hijikata mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau pakai parfum, ya?" tanyanya sambil mengendus-endus leher Gintoki.

"Tidak." Pemuda manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa menoleh.

"Yang benar?" Kali ini sebelah tangan Hijikata mengelus-elus paha pemuda manis itu. Gintoki akhirnya menoleh dengan kedua mata melotot.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, dasar mesum!"

Hijikata meringis. Dan langsung mengangkat tangannya, sebelum dia mendapat tamparan di pipi.

 **.**

 **. .**

Sacchan langsung sumringah begitu akhirnya dia melihat sosok Gintoki yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Sebelah tangannya langsung terangkat ke udara dan melambai-lambai semangat, "Gin- _kun_! Aku di—" kalimatnya urung selesai begitu melihat Hijikata tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Gintoki. _WHAT THE HELL_! Kenapa si makhluk norak itu juga ikut?

" _Suman ne_ , aku sedikit terlambat," kata Gintoki begitu dia berhenti di depan gadis itu.

"Gin- _kun_ , kenapa dia juga ikut?" Dengan wajah merajuk, Sacchan menunjuk Hijikata yang sedang celingak-celinguk melihat stan-stan makanan, minuman, dan permainan yang ada di sepanjang jalan dekat sungai.

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di bus," jawab Gintoki bohong.

"Oh!" Kedua mata Sacchan membulat, sebelum dia mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau begitu ayo kita jalan-jalan menikmati stan-stan di sini sebelum kembang api dimulai!"

"Siapa gadis yang bersama Gintoki itu?" tanya Tatsuma.

Takasugi mengangkat bahu, "Tidak tahu. Baru kali ini aku melihat gadis itu. Tch, rivalku bertambah lagi setelah si makhluk norak itu!" Dia menunjuk Hijikata yang sudah mengekor di belakang Gintoki dan Sacchan dengan dagunya.

"Untuk sementara ini, biarkan saja gadis itu melekat pada Gintoki," ujar Tatsuma dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba serius. "Dengan begini kita hanya perlu membawa Hijikata ke tempat sepi dan membuatnya menelan ramuan itu."

"Baiklah." Takasugi menarik napas panjang. "Tapi, sebelum itu—" dia berlalu pergi sambil berkata, "aku mau mencoba makanan di stan-stan itu dulu."

Tatsuma menepuk dahinya. Sepertinya dia yang harus turun tangan seorang diri.

 **.**

 **. .**

 _Sial! Aku harus menyingkirkan makhluk norak ini dari_ Gin- _kun_ _!_ batin Sacchan dalam hati. Syaraf matanya mulai sakit melihat Hijikata yang sejak tadi berbagi permen apel dengan Gintoki—membuat keduanya jadi terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih abnormal. Seharusnya dia dan Gintoki yang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih!

"Gin _-kun_ , mau makan ini denganku?" Sacchan menawarkan cumi bakar yang tadi dibelinya.

Gintoki menoleh dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah, sebelum dia menggeleng. "Aku lebih suka makanan manis."

Sacchan membatu. Dia salah membeli makanan. Kedua matanya menoleh ke arah Hijikata yang menatapnya dengan bibir tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Permen apel ini lebih enak dari cumi bakar itu, kan, Gintoki?" Hijikata sengaja bertanya seperti itu agar Sacchan kembali merasakan kekalahan telak.

" _Ne_." Gintoki mengangguk, sebelum dia kembali meraih tangan Hijikata—yang memegang tangkai permen itu—dan menggigitnya setengah.

Sacchan menggeram dalam hati begitu kali ini Hijikata menatapnya dengan lidah terjulur mengejek. Gadis itu membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, hingga salah satu stan minuman menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah ide licik tiba-tiba muncul di otaknya.

"Gin- _kun_ , tunggu di sini, ya? Aku mau ke stan minuman di sana untuk membeli minuman kita bertiga!" Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban kedua pemuda itu, Sacchan langsung berlari ke stan itu.

" _Oji-san_ , aku pesan jus tiga!" seru Sacchan kepada si pemilik stan minuman. "Tapi jus yang satu campurkan _wine_ , bir, dan arak, ya!"

Pria itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti tanpa bertanya lebih jauh. Sacchan menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Gintoki dan Hijikata yang masih duduk di atas rumput bersama orang-orang yang datang untuk melihat festival kembang api. Bibirnya tiba-tiba menyeringai. Akan dibuatnya si makhluk norak itu mabuk parah dengan jus yang dibelinya!

"Ini pesanannya, Nona."

Sacchan menoleh dan membayar ketiga minuman itu. " _Oji-san_ , yang mana minuman yang tadi aku minta campurkan?"

Pria pemilik stan itu menunjuk gelas minuman yang bertutup biru muda. Sacchan mengangguk mengerti, sebelum dia berbalik.

"Ini jus untuk Gin- _kun_!" Sacchan mengulurkan gelas minuman bertutup putih yang sama dengan miliknya. Kemudian dia menoleh ke arah Hijikata. "Dan ini untuk Hijikata _-kun_." Sengaja dia berpura-pura manis.

" _Arigatou_ ," jawab Hijikata dan Gintoki hampir bersamaan.

Sacchan kembali duduk di samping Gintoki dan meminum jusnya sambil melirik Hijikata tanpa kentara. Hijikata mengernyit begitu dia merasakan minumannya yang terasa aneh di lidahnya. Tapi bukannya berhenti meminumnya, dia malah menghabiskannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, kedua pipi Hijikata tiba-tiba merona merah. Pandangannya mendadak mulai tidak fokus. Sacchan menyeringai dalam hati begitu melihat Hijikata yang sudah mabuk.

"Aku mau pergi membeli minuman ini lagi~" Dengan jalan yang mulai sempoyongan, Hijikata berjalan menuju stan minuman yang tadi dibeli Sacchan. Gintoki awalnya membiarkan pemuda itu pergi sendiri, tapi begitu melihat Hijikata mulai melepaskan kemeja lengan pendek yang dipakainya, dan berlanjut melepas celana jinsnya, seketika Gintoki berlari mengejar dengan panik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Gintoki langsung menghentikan Hijikata yang akan melepas singlet hitam yang dipakainya. Bisa gawat jika ada yang melihat lambang di punggung Hijikata!

"Habisnya, panas sih~" jawab Hijikata setengah sadar begitu Gintoki menyeretnya kembali ke tempat mereka duduk.

"Biar aku yang pergi beli jusnya!" Dengan cepat dia kembali memakaikan celana jins Hijikata—untunglah pemuda itu memakai _boxer_ , bukan _underwear_. Tapi tetap saja ini hal yang memalukan! "Sacchan, tolong awasi Hijikata agar dia tidak membuka bajunya."

"Bhuuu~ bhuuu~"

Gintoki mendelik ke arah Hijikata yang mengejeknya seperti anak kecil. Pemuda berponi V itu tiba-tiba terdiam menatap Gintoki. Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba dia meraih sebelah tangan pemuda perak itu.

"Kita menikah, yuk!"

 _BRUUUPH!_

Sacchan yang mendengar hal itu sontak menyemburkan minuman yang baru mengalir turun ke tenggorokannya. Dengan wajah ngeri, dia menatap Hijikata.

"Kau bilang akan jadi pengantinku, kan~?" Diraihnya Gintoki dalam pelukan dan menggesek-gesek wajahnya di pipi pemuda manis itu. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita menikah~"

"Kau ini kenapa, sih?" tanya Gintoki heran dan bingung, sembari berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat Hijikata. "Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu!"

"Tidak pernah bilang?" Hijikata tiba-tiba melonggarkan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Gintoki dengan kedua tangannya. "Katanya nanti kalau aku sudah besar kau akan menikah denganku! Pembohong! Kau kan sudah janjiii...!"

Gintoki tersentak begitu dia mencium bau alkohol dari mulut Hijikata. "Oi, ternyata kau mabuk!"

Gawat! Sacchan membelalak begitu Gintoki bisa menebak secepat itu. "Gin- _kun_ _, gomennasai_... sepertinya _oji-san_ di stan minuman tadi salah kasih minuman," katanya, berusaha menutupi rencana liciknya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Gintoki yang tidak curiga langsung menggeleng. "Lebih baik kita pergi ke tempat sepi dulu untuk menenangkan Hijikata." Karena sejak tadi semua mata orang-orang yang ada di situ menatap mereka penuh perhatian.

Sacchan mengangguk.

 **.**

 **. .**

Tatsuma langsung bersembunyi di balik pohon begitu dia melihat Gintoki meletakkan Hijikata yang mabuk di kursi panjang di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari sungai.

"Tolong jaga Hijikata, ya? Aku akan membeli air mineral dulu untuknya," kata Gintoki, sebelum berbalik.

" _Ne,_ Gin- _kun_!" Sacchan menyahut dengan suara manis.

 _Ini kesempatan!_ Tatsuma berseru dalam hati begitu melihat Gintoki sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Dilihatnya Sacchan yang tidak mengacuhkan Hijikata yang terus meracau tidak jelas. Dia tinggal menyingkirkan gadis itu.

"Hei, apa kau bernama Sacchan?"

Sacchan menoleh dari layar ponselnya dan menatap Tatsuma dengan dua alis terangkat. " _Ne_ , ada apa?"

Tatsuma tersenyum, "Tadi pemuda perak yang memakai jaket putih tanpa lengan memintaku untuk memberitahumu agar kau mengikutinya mencari air mineral. Cepatlah, dia menunggumu di sana."

"Ah, itu Gin- _kun_!" seru Sacchan girang. " _Arigatou_!" Dengan semangat gadis itu langsung berlari pergi. Meninggalkan Hijikata bersama Tatsuma.

Tatsuma menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang akan lewat di taman ini. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan botol kecil yang ada di saku depan celananya. Membuka penutup botol, lalu menuangkannya ke dalam mulut Hijikata.

Hampir sepuluh menit berlalu dan ramuan yang sudah dimasukkan ke dalam mulut Hijikata tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa. Tatsuma mengerjap sambil menatap botol kecil yang sudah kosong di tangannya. "Apa harus diminumkan semua ramuan itu, ya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. "Tch, lebih baik aku mencari Takasugi dan meminta sebagian ramuan di botolnya!"

Hijikata akhirnya tersadar selepas kepergian Tatsuma. "Ungh—panas..." keluhnya. Sebelah tangannya langsung mencengkram kepalanya yang sakit akibat _hangover_. "Tenggorokanku haus..." Kemudian dengan terhuyung-huyung dia bangkit dari kursi panjang itu.

Pemuda berponi V itu berjalan tak tentu arah, hingga dia berhenti di palang pagar pembatas di dekat sungai. Punggungnya merendah dengan satu tangan menggapai ke bawah. "Air... air... a—" Dan racauannya langsung terhenti begitu dia terjatuh ke bawah sungai dengan posisi kepala lebih dulu.

 _BYUUUR!_

Begitu muncul di permukaan air, wujud Hijikata tiba-tiba berubah kembali ke wujud asli. Pangeran Toshi. Kedua sayap hitamnya terbuka lebar-lebar. Toshi mematung begitu dia bisa melihat refleksi dirinya dari air yang terpantul.

"Hiiiii...! Kenapa aku jadi kembali ke wujud asliku?!"

 **.**

 **. .**

Kedua alis Gintoki kontan mengerut begitu dia tidak melihat sosok Hijikata maupun Sacchan di taman. "Pergi ke mana mereka? Bukannya sudah kubilang agar menungguku di tempat ini?" tanya Gintoki entah pada siapa. Pemuda manis itu akhirnya berbalik untuk mencari Hijikata.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Tatsuma juga sampai di tempat itu. "Lho, pergi ke mana Hijikata?" Tatsuma celingak-celinguk. "Apa sudah dibawa pergi Gintoki?"

Di waktu yang bersamaan, namun berbeda tempat...

Toshi sedang menelungkup di balik semak-semak setinggi pinggang orang dewasa begitu melihat ada orang yang melewati jalan setapak di sampingnya. Bisa jadi masalah kalau orang itu berlari sambil menjerit-jerit histeris karena melihat wujud aslinya yang menyeramkan ini.

"Bagaimana ini?" Toshi merangkak seperti tentara yang berada di medan perang. "Bagaimana kembali ke wujud manusiaku?"

"Pergi ke mana sih dia?"

Seketika gerakan Toshi yang merangkak di balik semak-semak berhenti begitu dia mendengar suara familiar itu. Dia bangkit berdiri dan langsung meraup tubuh itu dari belakang. "Huwaaa! Gintoki! Kebetulan sekali!"

" _Matte_ , kenapa kau kembali ke wujud asli?" Gintoki membelalak terkejut begitu dia melihat wujud asli Toshi.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti," Toshi menggeleng-geleng, "tahu-tahu sudah jadi begini waktu aku tersadar tadi!"

"Apa kau ingat, kenapa bisa jadi begini?"

Toshi terdiam. Mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi. "Tadi, aku terjatuh di sungai. Lalu, begitu sadar sudah berubah seperti ini..."

"Apa air penyebabnya?" Kedua alis Gintoki terangkat tinggi-tinggi.

Toshi mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah."

Pemuda manis itu sempat terdiam, sebelum dia menarik tangan Toshi. "Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau coba lagi untuk jatuh ke dalam sungai."

"Benar juga," Toshi mengangguk, "mungkin saja aku kembali ke wujud manusiaku!"

Keduanya akhirnya berlari bersama menuju sungai. Untunglah tidak ada orang yang lewat di sekitar situ begitu Toshi dan Gintoki menceburkan diri di sungai bersama-sama. Kedua sayap Toshi kembali terbuka lebar begitu dia terbang sambil membawa Gintoki ke tempat kosong yang jarang dilalui orang-orang.

"Gagal, aku tetap tidak berubah," kata Toshi begitu dia dan Gintoki sudah duduk di atas rumput. Dilihatnya Gintoki yang masih mengatur napasnya. "Rasanya kalau seperti ini denganmu, jadi ingat waktu pertama kali kita datang ke dunia manusia, ya? Saat itu, kita berdua juga jatuh di dalam air."

Gintoki menoleh dan mendengus, "Karena kau orangnya ceroboh, makanya aku juga yang jadi ikut susah!"

Toshi terkekeh-kekeh sambil mendekatkan wajahnya, "Oh, ya?"

"...Toshi," sepasang mata _crimson_ Gintoki tiba-tiba berubah seperti mata kucing, "baumu, seperti bau obat..."

"Eh?"

Tepat begitu bibir Gintoki menempel di bibir Toshi, kembang-kembang api meledak di langit malam. Hampir semenit bibir mereka menempel, dan begitu Gintoki menjauhkan wajahnya, sepasang matanya yang tadi seperti kucing sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Hei," kedua mata Gintoki mengerjap, "wujudmu sudah kembali ke wujud manusia."

Kedua tangan Hijikata langsung memegang kepalanya. Sudah tidak ada tanduknya. Kesibukannya memeriksa tubuhnya berhenti begitu dia melihat Gintoki mendongak menatap kembang-kembang api di langit. Apa pemuda manis itu sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan padanya tadi?

"Gintoki, kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

Gintoki menoleh dengan kening mengerut, "Memangnya apa yang kulakukan tadi?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?" Hijikata kembali memastikan. Dan yang dia dapatkan gelengan kepala Gintoki. "Kau mau tahu apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Gintoki, sebelah tangan Hijikata menarik belakang kepala pemuda manis itu. Sekali lagi, kedua bibir mereka menempel. Kedua mata Gintoki membelalak. Namun dia tidak berusaha melepaskan ciuman Hijikata dan memejamkan matanya.

"Ini yang kau lakukan padaku, hingga aku kembali ke wujud manusia ini," bisik Hijikata di depan bibir, sebelum dia kembali memangut bibir Gintoki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

 **Jeanne's** _ **notes**_ **:**

Terima kasih bagi yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi di Bab 7:

 **LYX99; Hijikata Rinki; Reiran kateshiro.**

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di Bab 9~ :)


	10. Bab 9 — Pernyataan Mutlak

**Update, 03 Februari 2017:**

 _Disclaimers,_ isi dan peringatan sama seperti di prolog. **2k+ _words_** , tidak termasuk _notes_ _.  
_

 _Pairing(s):_ **HijiGin** (Hijikata Toushirou×Sakata Gintoki). _Slight,_ **TakaGin** (Takasugi Shinsuke×Sakata Gintoki), Sakata Gintoki×Sarutobi Ayame.

Tambahan peringatan: Adegan sugestif. _Lime._ Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah meninggalkan apresiasi di Bab 8: **Reiran kateshiro** dan **Hijikata Rinki.**

 _Enjoy!_ :)

* * *

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bab 9 — Pernyataan Mutlak**

Tubuh itu mengeliat gelisah. Lidah basah dan hangat yang sejak tadi menyusuri permukaan kulitnya terus menjamahnya tanpa jeda, sesekali berhenti di titik tertentu untuk menghadiahinya kecupan ringan dan gigitan lembut.

Wangi manis yang benar-benar menggoda. Hidung itu menghirup dalam-dalam di perpotongan antara bahu dan lehernya. Sekali lagi, satu tanda kepemilikan kembali tercipta di kulit seputih susu itu.

Erangan terlepas. Kedua kakinya sudah semakin lemas dan tidak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya lagi. Sepasang mata _navy_ menatap lekat-lekat, kemudian melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di pinggang ramping itu. Kedua tangan itu berpegangan pada pundaknya begitu bagian selatan tubuh mereka bergesekkan berlainan arah. Kali ini, desahan sensual terlepas dari bibir merah yang sudah setengah bengkak itu.

Sepasang mata _crimson_ membelalak dengan mulut terbuka begitu sesuatu tiba-tiba menerobos masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Kemudian tanpa peringatan, benda asing itu bergerak sebelum ia diberi kesempatan untuk beradaptasi. Rasa sakit menyerang. Kedua tangannya berusaha mendorong tubuh di depannya menjauh. Tapi hal itu hanya sia-sia, tubuh itu tidak bergeser satu inchi pun.

Tubuh yang bersandar di dinding itu semakin tak berdaya. Gerakan di dalam tubuhnya terlalu cepat. Ia tak bisa mengimbangi, dan hanya bisa terombang-ambing di antara rasa sakit dan nikmat yang mendera tubuhnya. Kepala itu akhirnya menggeleng-geleng tak terkendali, sebelum ia berkata di sela-sela napasnya yang memburu berat, "Sudah, sudah cukup... Ah!"

Tapi itu sebuah kesalahan fatal. Suara dan wajah memelasnya malah membuat gerakan di dalam tubuhnya lebih dahsyat sedetik berikutnya. Jeritannya menggema di dalam kamar mandi yang menjadi saksi bisu. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak seperti sedang menaiki kuda liar yang mengamuk. Pandangannya mengabur karena air mata sudah memenuhi kedua pelupuk matanya. Akhirnya, ia memanggil sang pemilik nama. Berulang-ulang.

"Hijikata... Hijikata... Hijikata... Heiii...!"

Satu geplakan keras diterima Hijikata. Rasa sakit di kepalanya sontak membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan mesumnya. Dia menoleh dan melihat Gintoki sudah berjalan ke luar dari lift. Buru-buru Hijikata mengikuti sebelum pintu kembar besi itu menutup.

"Kau menghancurkan lamunan terindahku," kata Hijikata dengan nada suara merajuk.

Gintoki melirik lewat ekor matanya, "Jangan harap lamunan mesummu itu akan jadi kenyataan."

Kedua mata Hijikata seketika membelalak. Terkejut. "Hei, dari mana kau tahu kalau aku ingin mandi denganmu, lalu berciuman denganmu, diteruskan dengan melakukan XXX, kemudian XXX, dan XXX."

Gintoki menggeram, sebelum dia menjitak kepala Hijikata.

"ADAAAW!" Hijikata meraung dengan wajah kesakitan dan teraniaya. "Kalau kau selalu melakukan KDRT seperti ini padaku, lebih baik kau pulangkan saja aku ke rumah orangtuaku!"

Kedua bola mata Gintoki memutar malas. Entah Hijikata mengutip kalimat _lebay_ itu dari mana. Dibukanya pintu apartemen mereka, sebelum melangkah masuk lebih dulu. Hijikata langsung mengekor dan menarik pintu hingga tertutup.

"Gintoki~" rayu Hijikata begitu dilihatnya pemuda manis itu menuju kamar mandi. "Gin~ kita mandi bareng, ya?" Bibir tipisnya mengembang lebar.

Langkah Gintoki berhenti persis di depan pintu kamar mandi. Pemuda manis itu berbalik dan mendelik berbahaya. Hijikata menelan ludah. Tanpa sadar dia termundur satu langkah. Gawat, kekerasan macam apalagi yang akan didapatkannya sekarang?

"A—lupakan," lebih baik dia secepatnya menyelamatkan diri, "tadi aku hanya bercanda! Silakan duluan mandi, Yang Mulia." Kemudian Hijikata membungkuk hormat seperti seorang pelayan yang melayani majikannya.

 _BLAM!_

Begitu pintu kamar mandi itu ditutup dengan bantingan keras dari dalam, Hijikata menarik napas lega. Dengan bibir manyun, dia akhirnya duduk menunggu di samping pintu sambil memainkan jarinya di lantai.

 **.**

 **. .**

Mobil BMW hitam itu melaju di jalan yang mulai sepi dengan kendaraan. Tatsuma mengemudikan mobilnya dengan wajah masam. "Kalau saja kau tidak sibuk dengan makananmu di festival tadi," dia mulai mengomel seperti wanita yang lagi PMS, "rencana yang sudah kususun pasti akan berhasil!"

Takasugi masih belum menunjukkan reaksi. Pemuda itu masih sibuk meneguk _yakult_.

"Kalau kita tidak bekerja sama, kapan kita bisa mengungkap identitas asli Toshi?"

Kali ini Takasugi bereaksi dengan mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Aku mulai lelah..." Tatsuma menarik napas dramatis. Ketika dia baru saja akan menoleh ke arah adik sepupunya yang sejak tadi tidak memberikan reaksi, tiba-tiba—

 _DAAAR!_

—Takasugi membunyikan bungkusan _snack_ yang sudah kosong persis di samping telinga Tatsuma.

"HUWAAA...!" Jantung Tatsuma melonjak-lonjak terkejut. Seketika mobil yang dikemudikannya oleng ke kanan dan kiri. "Heiii...!" serunya setelah berhasil membuat mobilnya kembali terkendali. Kedua matanya melotot tajam-tajam ke arah adik sepupunya.

Tapi Takasugi hanya tertawa seperti iblis yang berhasil melakukan rencana jahatnya. Dia bahkan sampai memukul-mukul _dashboard_ di depannya dengan satu tangannya yang mengepal, sementara tangan yang satunya memegang perutnya yang kram karena kebanyakan tertawa.

Bibir bawah Tatsuma langsung maju beberapa centi ke depan begitu dia sadar kalau pelototannya tidak berefek apapun pada Takasugi. Tragis. Padahal kalau Takasugi yang melakukan hal itu padanya, nyalinya sudah pasti menciut.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Gintoki," panggil Hijikata dari posisinya berdiri. Pemuda manis itu menoleh dengan kedua alis terangkat. "Buatkan aku telur dadar."

Gintoki menarik napas panjang, sebelum dia bangkit dari sofa. Sebenarnya dia malas, tapi begitu teringat dulu Hijikata pernah membuat dapur nyaris kebakaran karena mencoba memasak, lebih baik dia membuatkan makanan Pangeran Neraka satu itu. Hijikata mengekor sambil mengeringkan rambut hitamnya yang masih basah dengan handuk kecil.

Sesampainya di dapur, Hijikata menarik salah satu kursi meja makan dan duduk. Kedua matanya menatap punggung Gintoki dengan satu siku yang menopang dagunya di atas meja. Tiba-tiba dia kembali teringat dengan kejadian di dekat sungai tadi. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia kembali ke wujud aslinya? Lalu, kembali lagi ke wujud manusia setelah—dicium oleh Gintoki? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus menghantui tempurung kepala Hijikata hingga akhirnya Gintoki selesai membuatkan telur dadar dan meletakkannya di depannya.

"Oi, makanlah," kata Gintoki, sembari melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hijikata. Hijikata tersadar dari tafakurnya yang cukup lama, sebelum dia mulai makan. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya begitu melihat Pangeran Neraka itu makan dengan tidak semangat.

"Aku hanya berpikir," Hijikata menjawab setelah menelan makanannya, "kenapa aku bisa kembali ke wujud asli tadi? Dan, kembali lagi ke wujud manusia," ada jeda sebelum dia melanjutkan, "setelah berciuman denganmu?"

Wajah Gintoki seketika berubah warna seperti saus tomat. Hijikata terkekeh-kekeh, baru kali ini dia melihat wajah Gintoki seperti itu.

"Tidak kusangka, kau tidak berkutik karena ciumanku," goda Hijikata sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit.

Gintoki menggigit bibir bawahnya, sebelum dia bangkit berdiri sambil menggebrak meja. Tanpa membalas apapun—karena tidak tahu harus membalas seperti apa—Gintoki berlalu pergi dari hadapan Hijikata. Namun Pangeran Neraka itu meraih pergelangan tangannya, sebelum menariknya hingga terduduk di atas pangkuan. Sebelah lengan Hijikata langsung melingkar di pinggangnya, menahannya untuk kabur. Pemberontakan Gintoki seketika berhenti begitu kedua mata tajam Hijikata menatapnya dengan jarak yang hanya sejengkal. Jantung Gintoki bergemuruh, bisa dia rasakan rona merah di kedua pipinya menjalar sampai di telinganya.

Wajah Hijikata mendekat. Mendekat. Mendekat. Mendekaaat. Dan—

Pemuda manis itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan begitu dia berhasil menghentikan tindakan Hijikata yang akan menciumnya dengan mencubit kedua pipi itu.

"Aw! Aw! Awww!" Hijikata berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Gintoki dari pipinya yang melar karena dicubit. "Gin, yepashaaan...!"

 _DUAK!_

Hijikata meraung kesakitan begitu Gintoki membenturkan kedua dahi mereka sebelum melepaskan cubitan. Tidak menyangka dia akan mendapat _double_ penyiksaan. Dengan cuek, Gintoki akhirnya berlalu ke luar dari dapur. Meninggalkan Hijikata yang masih meringis sambil mengelus-elus pipi dan dahinya bergiliran.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Sialan," desis Hijikata begitu dia terbangun keesokan paginya. Mimpi indahnya di atas ranjang bersama Gintoki harus terhenti setengah jalan gara-gara bunyi jam weker di atas meja nakas. Sambil terus mengumpat, dia menyingkap selimut, dan merangkak turun.

Satu alis Gintoki sontak terangkat begitu dia melihat Hijikata berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan kedua kaki mengangkang. "Kenapa kau berjalan mengangkang seperti itu? Seperti habis disunat saja."

Terkejut. Hijikata berhenti melangkah dan berbalik. Kali ini kedua alis Gintoki terangkat tinggi-tinggi begitu dia melihat daerah privat Hijikata yang basah.

"Kau ngompol? Iyuuuh." Gintoki mengernyit dengan wajah jijik.

"Bukan!" Hijikata membantah seketika. "Aku mimpi basah!"

Mulut Gintoki membentuk huruf 'O', sebelum dia berlalu menuju dapur. Hijikata mendengus, sembari berbalik. Melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi.

"Pagi ini aku sudah janji akan belajar di perpustakaan kota dengan Sacchan," kata Gintoki begitu Hijikata sudah duduk di kursi meja makan dan mulai menyantap roti bakar yang dibuatnya. "Kau mau ikut?"

"Sacchan?" Kedua alis Hijikata mengerut. "Gadis yang mengajakmu kencan semalam?" Nada suaranya terdengar cemburu. Gintoki mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku ikut!" Tidak akan dibiarkannya gadis itu memonopoli Gintoki seorang diri. Belum juga dia berhasil menyingkirkan Takasugi, kali ini bertambah lagi yang sama rese dengan si maniak _yakult_ itu.

Keduanya akhirnya bersiap-siap untuk pergi setelah selesai sarapan. Untunglah begitu sampai di halte, bus datang semenit kemudian. Kursi paling belakang lagi-lagi menjadi tempat favorit keduanya untuk duduk—oke, sebenarnya Hijikata yang memaksa Gintoki untuk duduk di paling belakang agar dia bisa melakukan hal mesum pada pemuda manis itu tanpa menarik perhatian penumpang lain. Hijikata mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak percaya begitu dia menautkan jari-jarinya dengan Gintoki, namun pemuda manis itu tidak mendelik seperti biasa. _Mungkin suasana hatinya sedang bagus_ , gumam Hijikata dalam hati.

Kedua mata Hijikata tiba-tiba tertarik pada seorang penumpang wanita yang sedang seru bertelepon dengan temannya. Kedua matanya terus menatap telepon genggam itu dengan penuh perhatian, seolah-olah itu benda yang dijatuhkan _alien_ ke bumi. Bus akhirnya berhenti di halte. Gintoki menarik tangannya dari genggaman Hijikata hingga lepas, sebelum dia berdiri. Hijikata mengikuti dengan bibir manyun.

"Hei, Gintoki," panggilnya begitu mereka berjalan beriringan menuju gedung perpustakaan kota. "Bagaimana kalau sepulang nanti kita mampir di toko yang menjual ponsel? Aku jadi ingin memakai ponsel seperti manusia."

"Memangnya kau punya uang?" Gintoki bertanya tanpa menoleh.

Hijikata menyeringai, "Tidak. Aku kan bisa pakai cara hipnotis."

Gintoki tak menyahut lagi. Tidak kaget lagi dengan cara instan yang sering digunakan Pangeran Neraka itu untuk mendapatkan apa saja yang dia inginkan.

"Gin- _kun_!" seruan Sacchan membuat langkah keduanya berhenti hampir bersamaan. Gadis itu berdiri dari kursi panjang yang ada di dekat pilar besar, sebelum berlari-lari kecil mendekati Gintoki. Kedua matanya sontak melotot begitu melihat Hijikata—lagi-lagi—mengikuti Gintoki.

Ada listrik kasatmata yang beradu begitu kedua mata Hijikata dan Sacchan bertemu. Gintoki yang melihat itu langsung berlalu lebih dulu, membuat Hijikata dan Sacchan berhenti saling memelototi dan berlari menyusul.

Setelah meletakkan tas masing-masing di atas meja panjang, ketiganya mulai serius belajar. Hijikata mendengus begitu melihat Sacchan—yang duduk di samping kiri Gintoki—sengaja mencari-cari perhatian pemuda manis itu dengan meminta diajari soal-soal yang dianggapnya sulit.

"Gin- _kun_ benar-benar pintar, ya. Beda sekali dengan makhluk yang duduk di depan kita," sindir Sacchan begitu melihat Hijikata juga meminta diajarkan soal yang sejak tadi tidak bisa diselesaikannya.

Hijikata mendelik. Tapi hal itu tidak berefek apa-apa untuk Sacchan. Gadis berkacamata itu malah menatapnya dengan dagu terangkat angkuh, seperti Cleopatra yang memerintahkan budaknya mencium-cium kakinya.

"Gintoki, kenapa sih kau harus menerima ajakan gadis menyebalkan itu untuk belajar di sini?" kata Hijikata begitu Sacchan pergi ke _toilet_. Diikutinya Gintoki yang berjalan di antara rak-rak buku tinggi.

"Kenapa kau jadi sewot begini?" Gintoki mengernyit begitu dia berdiri di depan rak buku. "Ajakannya kan hal yang positif, aku jadi bisa belajar dan kau juga."

Hijikata berdecak. Baru saja dia akan berbalik pergi, Gintoki menahan sebelah lengannya.

"Tolong ambilkan buku di atas itu," pintanya sambil menunjuk buku yang dia inginkan. Hijikata menoleh dan mengulurkan tangannya ke atas untuk mengambil buku di rak yang lumayan tinggi itu.

Sudut bibir Hijikata tiba-tiba terangkat begitu sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. Tepat sebelum Gintoki mengambil buku yang diulurkannya, dia mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi ke atas. Gintoki melotot. Dia siap mengomeli Hijikata, namun pemuda berponi V itu merentangkan sebelah lengannya di samping kepalanya. Gintoki berjengit begitu Hijikata mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

"Hei," Gintoki langsung tahu gelagat Hijikata yang tiba-tiba menjurus ke arah berbahaya. "Ini tempat um—" perkataannya urung selesai karena Hijikata sudah mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan kedua bibir mereka. Mengikuti nalurinya, Gintoki akhirnya membalas ciuman Hijikata. Tak peduli lagi jika ada pengunjung perpustakaan yang memergoki mereka. Kedua bibir itu akhirnya lepas dengan napas yang sedikit memburu.

"Gadis itu...," Gintoki menarik napas panjang, "dia pernah menunjukkan video yang tak sengaja merekammu dan—lambang di punggungmu terlihat dengan jelas."

Kedua alis Hijikata terangkat terkejut.

"Dia tidak mau menghapusnya, makanya aku memintanya agar merahasiakannya dan tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun," lanjut Gintoki sambil menunduk.

Sepasang mata Hijikata tiba-tiba menajam. Jadi, gadis menyebalkan itu sengaja menggunakan video itu untuk mendekati Gintoki?

Bibir Hijikata tiba-tiba menyeringai begitu ekor matanya menangkap sosok Sacchan yang sempat mengintip di balik rak buku. Akan dibuatnya gadis itu membuka matanya lebar-lebar sekarang juga. Gintoki berkedip dua kali begitu Hijikata mengangkat dagunya. Sekali lagi, tanpa bisa ia tolak, Hijikata mencium bibirnya. Sacchan membelalak begitu dia kembali mengintip dan melihat Hijikata sengaja melepas bibir Gintoki dengan kecupan bersuara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau milikku, Gintoki..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dan akan selalu menjadi milikku sendiri."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bersambung...**


	11. Bab 10 — Kembali Ke Wujud Asli

**Update, 05 Februari 2017:**

 _Disclaimers,_ isi dan peringatan sama seperti di prolog. **2k+ _words_** , tidak termasuk _notes_ _.  
_

 _Pairing(s):_ **HijiGin** (Hijikata Toushirou×Sakata Gintoki). _Slight,_ **TakaGin** (Takasugi Shinsuke×Sakata Gintoki). _Hint,_ **SakaGin** (Sakamoto Tatsuma×Sakata Gintoki).

Maaf, karena kemarin saya nggak _update._ Saya nggak sempat memegang netbuk karena suatu alasan.

 _Somehow, enjoy!_ :)

* * *

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bab 10 — Kembali Ke Wujud Asli**

Pengalaman pertama melihat pemandangan abnormal dengan kedua matanya sendiri sukses membuat Sacchan membelalak dengan mulut ternganga. Gadis itu tak pernah menyangka kalau Hijikata akan berani mencium Gintoki di tempat umum seperti ini!

"Gadis itu... dia pernah menunjukkan video yang tak sengaja merekammu dan—lambang di punggungmu terlihat dengan jelas."

Sacchan menelan ludah susah payah begitu dia mendengar Gintoki mengatakan hal itu.

"Dia tidak mau menghapusnya, makanya aku memintanya agar merahasiakannya, dan tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun."

Ketika Sacchan kembali memutuskan untuk kembali mengintip kedua orang itu, dia kembali membelalak begitu melihat Hijikata mengangkat dagu Gintoki dan membawa bibir pemuda perak untuk kembali berciuman. Sacchan tidak percaya kalau Gintoki tidak menolak ciuman itu, hingga Hijikata melepaskannya dengan kecupan bersuara.

"Kau milikku, Gintoki..." Sacchan menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu Hijikata melanjutkan, "Dan akan selalu menjadi milikku sendiri."

Jantung Sacchan bergemuruh hebat. Kebenciannya pada Hijikata menggelegak di dalam dadanya, sampai-sampai dia ingin menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. Perasaannya menjadi sesak dan tidak keruan. Sadar kalau terlalu lama dia berdiri di tempat persembunyiannya hanya akan menumpahkan air mata yang mati-matian ditahannya, gadis itu berbalik dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dengan tangan gemetar Sacchan menuliskan catatan di salah satu lembar bukunya yang kosong. Setelah merobek lembaran kertas yang berisi catatan itu dan meletakkannya di atas buku Gintoki, gadis berkacamata itu memasukkan benda-bendanya di atas meja panjang itu ke dalam tasnya, dan berlari pergi dengan kedua mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Tepat begitu gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu perpustakaan, Gintoki dan Hijikata berjalan kembali ke meja panjang tempat mereka belajar.

 _'Gin-kun, maaf aku pulang duluan karena ada urusan mendadak.'_

Gintoki mengernyit begitu dia membaca lembar kertas yang ditinggalkan Sacchan di atas bukunya, "Dia sudah pulang?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Syukurlah, ternyata dia sadar diri," celetuk Hijikata, tidak peduli. Dalam hati dia senang sekali membuat gadis menyebalkan itu melihat apa yang tadi dilakukannya pada Gintoki.

Meski sedikit bingung, Gintoki akhirnya kembali duduk, melanjutkan belajar mereka yang sempat tertunda.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Kali ini rencana kita harus berhasil," Tatsuma menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa tunggal yang ada di ruang tamu. "Kita harus membuat Hijikata Toushirou menelan ramuan itu."

Takasugi hanya mengumam tanpa membalas. Kedua matanya tak menoleh dari layar televisi yang sedang menunjukkan acara kuliner.

"Tapi masalahnya...," dengan wajah yang dibuat serius Tatsuma menopang dagunya dengan satu lengan di pegangan sofa, "jika ada Sakata Gintoki rencana kita bisa gagal total. Meski hanya sedikit, tapi sepertinya dia mencurigai kita."

Kali ini perkataan Tatsuma mendapat perhatian dari Takasugi. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Kemarin malam, setelah festival kembang api di sungai itu," kata Tatsuma. "Dia menatapku dengan curiga begitu kutawari Hijikata dan dia untuk pulang bersama kita."

"Yang membuat aku bertanya-tanya _Nii-san_ , kenapa mereka berdua bisa sama-sama basah kuyup?" kedua alis Takasugi mengerut, "Apa mereka berdua sama-sama terjatuh di sungai?"

"Bisa jadi." Tatsuma mengangguk membenarkan. "Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau bisa menyumbangkan ide untuk rencana kita selanjutnya?"

Takasugi terdiam. Tatsuma yang mengira adik sepupunya itu sedang serius memikirkan rencana jadi ikut terdiam. Tapi ternyata—

"Aku tidak bisa memikirkan rencana kalau perutku kosong. Aku mau makan dulu."

"HEI!"

Dan bantalan-bantalan sofa yang ada di sana melayang ke arah Takasugi.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Jadi, ini yang namanya ponsel?" Dengan penuh keluguan, Hijikata mengotak-atik ponsel berlayar sentuh di tangannya begitu sore itu dia dan Gintoki sampai di apartemen mereka. Jangan tanya bagaimana dia bisa mendapat benda modern itu tanpa membayarnya. Karena jika dijelaskan secara mendetail hanya akan membuat cerita ini terkesan bertele-tele.

Berbeda dengan Hijikata yang terlihat gaptek, Gintoki yang bisa menggunakan otaknya lebih dulu memilih membaca 'Petunjuk Praktis Pemakaian' yang tersedia di dalam kardus ponselnya. Tak butuh waktu lama, karena setelah membaca buku manual itu, Gintoki mulai memainkan ponselnya seperti sudah lama dia memakainya. Hijikata yang melihat kemajuan Gintoki dalam menggunakan ponsel mendadak langsung iri.

"Kenapa kau bisa cepat sekali belajar memakai ponselmu sih, Gintoki?" tanyanya dengan bibir manyun.

"Aku selalu memakai ini," jari telunjuk Gintoki menunjuk-nunjuk pelipisnya. Hijikata semakin manyun, dia juga punya otak kok!

"Cepat ajari aku," dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dia menyambar pinggang Gintoki dengan salah satu lengannya, "jika kau menolak..." sengaja dia menggantung kalimatnya, dan tersenyum menyeringai.

Gintoki mendengus, "Dasar mesum!"

Akhirnya, Gintoki tak ada pilihan selain mengajari Hijikata hingga Pangeran Neraka itu lancar menggunakan ponselnya sendiri. Setelah hampir dua jam, Hijikata akhirnya mulai mahir. Tapi, di sinilah masalah itu dimulai...

Ponsel Gintoki berdering diiringi getaran begitu dia baru saja akan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Hal itu spontan membuat Gintoki berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya dan membuka pesan yang masuk.

 _'Aku lapar. Kita makan apa malam ini, Gintoki?'_

Gintoki memutar kepalanya dengan gerakan cepat ke arah Hijikata, "Oi, kenapa kau mengirimku pesan kalau kau bisa mengatakannya secara langsung sekarang?!"

Hijikata cengar-cengir dengan wajah dibuat polos, "Aku hanya ingin mencoba mengirim pesan padamu."

Satu kali. Gintoki memakluminya. Tetapi, begitu selanjutnya hampir setiap saat Hijikata mengirim pesan yang tidak penting, bahkan juga meneleponnya—padahal mereka sedang duduk bersebelahan di sofa panjang—berkali-kali, Gintoki akhirnya mulai kehabisan kesabarannya.

"Jika sejak awal aku tahu kau menginginkan ponsel hanya untuk menerorku seperti ini lebih baik kau tidak usah memakai ponsel!" geram Gintoki, sembari menjambak-jambak rambut Hijikata dengan penuh dendam kesumat.

"AWWW! GINTOKI, _ITTAI_! _YAMEROOO_...!"

"TIDAK! SEBELUM AKU PUAS!"

Keganasan Gintoki pada Hijikata akhirnya berhenti begitu bel apartemen mereka berbunyi. Hijikata menghela napas lega begitu pemuda manis itu berlalu dari hadapannya untuk membuka pintu.

Gintoki menarik napas panjang, sebelum dia membuka pintu di depannya. Pemuda perak itu terkejut begitu melihat Takasugi yang berdiri di balik pintu. "Takasugi?"

Pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu tersenyum lembut, "Hai!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Gintoki dengan kening mengerut.

Takasugi mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membelai pipi kiri Gintoki, "Padahal baru sehari aku tidak melihatmu, tapi aku sudah sangat rindu padamu, _my cute baby_."

"Errr—" Mendadak Gintoki merasa tengkuknya meremang, dan spontan menatap pemuda bersurai ungu gelap di depannya dengan waspada. Nyaris saja dia lupa kalau Takasugi sama berbahaya dengan Hijikata dalam hal melakukan hal-hal mesum padanya. "Jadi, kau ke sini hanya untuk itu?"

Sudut bibir Takasugi terangkat sedikit. Baru saja bibirnya terbuka untuk menjawab, tiba-tiba Hijikata muncul dan memeluk pinggang Gintoki dari belakang dengan kedua lengannya. Sepasang pupil _navy_ Hijikata menatap Takasugi dengan sorot mata tidak suka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hah?" Hijikata bertanya sambil mempererat pelukannya. Gintoki hanya terdiam karena tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

Kedua mata Takasugi menatap Hijikata lurus-lurus. Hijikata membalas tatapan itu. Setelah hampir semenit saling berperang lewat sorot mata, Takasugi akhirnya kembali menatap Gintoki.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu liburan musim panas di Kyushu, _my cute baby_ ," kata Takasugi dengan bibir tersenyum. "Kau mau, kan?"

"Tidak bisa!" seru Hijikata cepat.

Takasugi kembali menatap Hijikata. Kali ini satu alisnya terangkat. "Memangnya kau siapa? Kau bukan keluarganya. Bukan _Otou-san_ , atau _Nii-san_ -nya."

Hijikata menggeram. "Aku ma—" tersadar oleh sesuatu, Hijikata akhirnya memilih tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dan hal itu jelas saja membuat kedua alis Takasugi mengerut bingung.

"Aku mau saja ikut," suara Gintoki akhirnya kembali terdengar memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Tapi, asalkan Hijikata juga ikut. Bagaimana?"

Hijikata menyeringai senang begitu melihat Takasugi tersentak. Pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata sebal, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

" _Wakatta_ ," Takasugi menarik napas panjang, "dia juga bisa ikut." Kemudian setelah memberitahu kalau besok jam delapan pagi dia akan datang menjemput, Takasugi berlalu pergi.

Tatsuma yang sejak tadi menunggu di dalam mobil langsung menoleh begitu melihat Takasugi berjalan ke luar dari gedung apartemen di depannya. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya tak sabar begitu Takasugi baru saja duduk di jok samping kanannya.

"Sesuai dengan rencana kita, _Nii-san_. Ayo, pulang."

Tatsuma berdecak puas, sebelum menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dan melaju pergi dari situ.

 **.**

 **. .**

Pagi itu, jam delapan pagi tepat seperti yang dikatakannya semalam, Takasugi bersama Tatsuma datang menjemput Hijikata dan Gintoki sebelum pergi ke bandara bersama-sama. Tidak ada pembicaraan yang menyenangkan yang terjadi selama perjalanan mereka menuju bandara, saat duduk menunggu di kursi ruang tunggu bandara, bahkan sampai pesawat yang membawa mereka berempat akhirnya sampai di bandara Kyushu.

"Ini membosankan." Suara Hijikata akhirnya terdengar begitu mereka berempat sudah duduk di dalam taksi.

Takasugi yang duduk di jok depan samping supir taksi tak menoleh dari jendela di sampingnya. Sementara di jok belakang, Tatsuma yang duduk bersama Gintoki dan Hijikata memberikan respon dengan tawa pelan.

"Begitu kita sampai nanti, kau pasti tidak akan bosan," kata Tatsuma.

Satu alis Hijikata terangkat begitu dia menoleh dan menatap Tatsuma yang duduk di samping kanannya. "Oh, ya?"

Tatsuma mengangguk.

Hijikata menguap kecil, "Bangunkan aku kalau sudah sampai." Kemudian setelah mengatakan hal itu entah pada siapa, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Gintoki yang duduk di samping kirinya.

Satu jam kemudian taksi yang membawa mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan. Tatsuma dan Takasugi ke luar dari dalam taksi lebih dulu, meninggalkan Gintoki yang masih berusaha membangunkan Hijikata.

"Hijikata! Oi, bangun!" Kedua tangan Gintoki mengguncang-guncang pundak Hijikata. "Heiii!" Kali ini kedua tangannya mencubit pipi Hijikata hingga Pangeran Neraka itu akhirnya membuka mata.

Dengan bibir manyun, Hijikata mengelus-elus pipinya yang dicubit Gintoki, sebelum ikut turun dari dalam taksi. Kemudian dengan koper kecil di tangan masing-masing, keempatnya berjalan bersamaan menyusuri jalan setapak yang menuju sebuah rumah kecil yang letaknya tak jauh dari pantai.

"Wow." Hijikata tak bisa menutupi kekagumannya begitu mereka sampai di teras rumah kecil itu dan menatap pantai yang terpampang di depan mata. Mendadak dia ingin segera berlari ke pantai dan berenang sekarang juga.

Tatsuma membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk lebih dulu, diikuti Takasugi, Gintoki, dan Hijikata. "Kamarnya hanya ada dua," katanya. "Jadi—"

"Aku dan Gintoki sekamar!" potong Hijikata cepat, sebelum Tatsuma sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Takasugi berdecak, dia berniat protes tapi Hijikata sudah lebih dulu menarik Gintoki masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar. " _Nii-san_! Aku mau sekamar dengan Gintoki!" rengeknya begitu pintu kamar Hijikata dan Gintoki sudah tertutup dari dalam.

Tatsuma mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak bisa menolongmu kali ini, berusahalah sendiri. Lagipula...," dia melirik pintu kamar Hijikata dan Gintoki, "kau ingat rencana kita mengajak mereka berdua ke sini, kan?" bisiknya.

Takasugi menatap Tatsuma selama tiga detik, sebelum dia membuang napas lewat mulut. Pemuda itu mengangguk dengan setengah tidak rela, sebelum menuju kamar dengan kopernya sendiri.

Sementara itu...

"Gintoki, ayo kita berenang!" Dengan penuh antusias, Hijikata berseru dari balkon kamar mereka yang bisa melihat pantai dengan jelas.

Gintoki menoleh sekilas, "Aku mengantuk. Aku mau tidur siang," katanya, sebelum kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam bantal.

Hijikata mendengus, sembari mendekati tempat tidur mereka. Kemudian dengan seringaian nakal di bibirnya, dia menggelitik pinggang pemuda manis itu, hingga mau tidak mau Gintoki akhirnya kembali menatapnya.

"Ayolaaah..." pinta Hijikata sambil menatap Gintoki dengan wajah memelas.

"Tidak," jawabnya pendek, sebelum berguling ke sisi lain tempat tidur dan memunggungi Hijikata.

Hijikata tidak menyerah secepat itu. Dia terus mengganggu Gintoki hingga akhirnya pemuda manis itu tidak bisa menutup mata untuk beristirahat.

"Jika kau berenang dengan punggung telanjang, lambang di punggungmu itu bisa terlihat oleh mereka berdua. Kau ingat?" kata Gintoki dengan suara pelan yang hanya bisa didengarnya dengan Hijikata.

Sesaat, tubuh Hijikata menegang. Dia baru ingat hal itu. "Tapi, aku sangat ingin berenang sekarang. Aku bisa berenang dengan menggunakan baju!"

"Baiklah," Gintoki akhirnya mengalah. "Kalau begitu aku hanya akan duduk melihatmu berenang saja."

 **.**

 **. .**

"Kenapa Hijikata berenang sambil memakai baju?"

Gintoki nyaris terlonjak begitu dia mendengar suara Tatsuma dari belakang. Pria itu tersenyum, sebelum duduk di pasir pantai di samping kanannya.

"Tidak tahu. Saat kutanya tadi kenapa dia tidak melepaskan baju saat berenang katanya dia tidak mau," jawab Gintoki bohong. Berusaha menutupi kegugupannya dengan melihat kembali ke arah pantai di mana Hijikata sedang asyik berenang sendirian.

"Sebenarnya sudah lama ingin kutanyakan hal ini," Tatsuma menarik napas panjang, sebelum melanjutkan, "Apa kalian berdua bersaudara? Jika memang benar, kenapa marga keluarga kalian berbeda?"

Gintoki bersyukur dia tidak memberi reaksi berlebihan begitu Tatsuma menanyakan hal itu. Setelah menarik napas panjang diam-diam, dia akhirnya menjawab, "Kami tidak bersaudara. Aku dan Hijikata hanya berteman."

Kedua alis Tatsuma terangkat terkejut, "Tapi kenapa kalian berdua bisa tinggal satu apartemen di Tokyo?"

"Kebetulan apartemen yang dekat dengan sekolah hanya satu itu yang kosong. Kami berdua sepakat untuk tinggal di sana dan membayar masing-masing separuh." Gintoki tak menyangka dia bisa berbohong dengan sangat lihai setelah menjelaskannya panjang lebar.

"Oh, jadi begitu." Tatsuma mengangguk-angguk. Pura-pura memercayai perkataan Gintoki meski dia sudah tahu pemuda manis itu sedang berbohong. Terlihat dari kedua mata Gintoki yang tidak menatapnya langsung saat berbicara. "Jika Hijikata sudah selesai berenang, lebih baik kalian berdua kembali ke rumah untuk makan, sebelum semua makanan dihabiskan Takasugi."

Gintoki mengangguk. Kedua matanya terus mengikuti Tatsuma yang berdiri dari sampingnya, sembari membersihkan pasir yang menempel di pantat celananya, sebelum berlalu pergi.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan dia tadi?" tanya Hijikata begitu dia berjalan mendekat dengan seluruh tubuh yang basah. Gintoki menoleh.

"Dia bertanya kenapa kau berenang memakai baju dan kenapa kita bisa tinggal satu apartemen. Kau harus berhati-hati," katanya, begitu sekarang dia dan Hijikata berjalan beriringan menuju rumah tempat mereka menginap. "Sepertinya dia benar-benar mencurigaimu."

Hijikata terdiam. Dia tahu akan hal itu, dan sangat berharap lambang di punggungnya bisa tiba-tiba menghilang jika nanti Tatsuma atau Takasugi sengaja melakukan sesuatu padanya seperti di kolam renang sekolah dulu itu.

 **.**

 **. .**

Takasugi langsung memberi isyarat lewat sorot matanya ke arah Tatsuma begitu Gintoki dan Hijikata tampak sibuk mencuci piring setelah acara makan mereka. "Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka," bisiknya, sebelum berdiri dan mendekati kedua orang yang sedang mencuci piring itu.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Tatsuma mengeluarkan botol ramuan kecil dari saku depan celananya dan menuangkannya ke dalam minuman kaleng Hijikata yang ada di atas meja. Begitu Takasugi menoleh tanpa kentara ke arahnya, Tatsuma berkata 'Beres' tanpa suara.

"Takasugi- _san_ , kau tidak perlu repot-repot membantu kami mencuci piring," kata Hijikata dengan nada suara tidak bersahabat.

Takasugi tidak mengacuhkan. Dia berdiri di samping Gintoki, menatap pemuda manis itu tak berkedip. Membuat Gintoki sedikit tidak fokus mencuci piring-piring kotor di depannya.

"Takasugi, lebih baik kau mandi saja sana!" seru Tatsuma tiba-tiba. Mendengar itu, Hijikata rasanya ingin memeluk Tatsuma sebagai bentuk terima kasih.

Kedua mata Takasugi menoleh cepat ke arah Tatsuma seperti serigala yang mengincar mangsanya. Tatsuma meringis, nyalinya seketika menciut mendapat tatapan adik sepupunya yang berbahaya. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu akhirnya berlalu pergi.

Tatsuma masih duduk di kursi meja makan saat Gintoki dan Hijikata akhirnya selesai mencuci piring. Kedua matanya terus mengikuti Hijikata yang berjalan ke luar dapur lebih dulu, setelah sebelumnya mengambil minuman kalengnya di atas meja.

"Hanya tinggal menunggu dia menenggaknya dan kembali ke wujud aslinya," gumam Tatsuma pelan, sebelum berdiri dari kursi, dan berjalan ke luar.

Gintoki mengenyit begitu dia sempat melihat Tatsuma menyeringai sambil berlalu ke luar. Tapi dia tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh. Setelah mengambil satu minuman kaleng di lemari es, dia berjalan ke luar dan menuju kamar.

"Kau mau mandi?" tanya Hijikata begitu dilihatnya Gintoki masuk ke dalam kamar. Pemuda manis itu mengangguk sambil meletakkan minuman kalengnya di atas meja. "Kalau begitu aku juga i—"

"Tidak!" tolak Gintoki cepat, dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamar mereka.

Hijikata mengerucutkan bibirnya begitu mendengar Gintoki sengaja membanting pintu kamar mandi. Untuk membunuh rasa bosannya, Hijikata mengambil ponselnya dan memainkannya, hingga tiba-tiba dia mendengar pintu kamar diketuk dari luar. Dengan ogah-ogahan, Hijikata bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hei, bisa kita bicara berdua?" Tatsuma tersenyum penuh maksud begitu orang yang diharapkannya membuka pintu.

Hijikata terdiam sejenak, sebelum mengangguk. "Tunggu sebentar," katanya sebelum berbalik.

"Aku tunggu di teras depan, ya." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Tatsuma berlalu lebih dulu.

Setelah mengambil minuman kalengnya di atas meja—yang ternyata bersebelahan dengan minuman kaleng Gintoki—Hijikata melangkah ke luar dari dalam kamar, tanpa tahu kalau sebenarnya minuman kaleng yang diambilnya sudah tertukar dengan milik Gintoki.

Lantas, begitu Gintoki akhirnya selesai mandi dan mengambil minuman kaleng di atas meja, dia menenggaknya tanpa tahu kalau isi minuman itu sudah tercampur dengan ramuan yang tadi dituangkan Tatsuma. Dan setelah meletakkan kembali minuman kaleng yang isinya tinggal sedikit itu di atas meja, mendadak Gintoki merasa pusing saat dia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian.

Tubuh Gintoki akhirnya limbung dan jatuh terduduk bersimpuh di depan lemari pakaian. Ketika dia membuka mata dan melihat ke sekeliling kamar, dia jadi bingung dan heran karena kamar yang terlihat lebih besar dari tadi. Begitu dia menoleh ke samping dan melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin yang tertempel di salah satu pintu lemari pakaian, saat itulah Gintoki baru sadar apa yang sudah terjadi pada dirinya.

"MIAAAW?!"

Kenapa dia kembali ke wujud asli?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

 **Jeanne's** _ **notes**_ **:**

Ada yg ngerasa klo kadar humor untuk Bab 10 ini berkurang? Sengaja sih, soalnya mulai dari bab ini akan dibuat mode seriyus. Tapi, tenang, saya masih akan tetap memberi bumbu2 humor kok; khususnya lagi saat Hijikata di- _bully_ Gintoki. #eh

Terima kasih bagi yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi di Bab 9:

 **Hijikata Rinki; Shean Ren31; AlcoholicOwl.**

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di Bab 11~ :)


	12. Bab 11 — Takasugi yang Akhirnya Tahu

**Update, 06 Februari 2017:**

 _Disclaimers,_ isi dan peringatan sama seperti di prolog. **1k+ _words_** , tidak termasuk _notes_ _.  
_

 _Pairing(s):_ **HijiGin** (Hijikata Toushirou×Sakata Gintoki). _Slight,_ **TakaGin** (Takasugi Shinsuke×Sakata Gintoki).

 _Enjoy!_ :)

* * *

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bab 11 — Takasugi yang Akhirnya Tahu**

Tatsuma benar-benar tidak mengerti. Padahal sekarang dia melihatnya dengan kedua matanya sendiri begitu Hijikata menenggak isi minuman kalengnya. Ini aneh. Kenapa Hijikata tak kunjung berubah ke wujud aslinya? Apakah ramuan itu tidak bereaksi? Ataukah wujud asli Hijikata Toushirou memang seorang manusia?

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Hijikata begitu dia melempar kaleng yang sudah kosong itu ke tempat sampah terdekat yang ada di depan teras rumah.

"Ah, itu—" Tatsuma nyaris gelagapan. Kedua matanya bergerak-gerak mencari bahan pembicaraan. Dan, yang keluar malah— "Wajahmu kalau dilihat dari dekat ternyata tampan, ya."

Hening.

Hijikata berkedip dua kali, sebelum dia terkekeh malu. "Ah... memang banyak yang bilang begitu sih," katanya bangga. "Tapi wajahmu juga tampan kok, _Onii-san_."

"Ah, kau bisa saja." Sekarang balik Tatsuma yang terkekeh malu. Dia bahkan menonjok pelan lengan Hijikata, sebelum menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Tunggu, kenapa mendadak mereka jadi saling memuji wajah tampan masing-masing, sih?

Alhasil, Tatsuma jadi lupa tujuan awalnya memanggil Hijikata keluar dari kamar. Keduanya malah jadi saling berbagi cerita berapa banyak wanita di sekolah yang menggelepar hanya dengan melihat senyuman maut mereka.

 **.**

 **. .**

Gin menggerakkan ekor putihnya. Menjilat-jilat tangannya yang berbulu. Hingga ia sadar kalau seharusnya bukan ini yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Kenapa ia bisa kembali ke wujud aslinya yang seekor kucing?

Pertanyaan itu kembali bergentayangan di pikiran Gin begitu ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Gin mengerjap. Menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri, lalu ke kanan, lalu ke kiri, lalu ke kanan, lalu—hentikan! Bukan ini yang seharusnya ia lakukan!

Sial. Kembali ke wujud asli seperti ini membuat instingnya jadi ikut kembali seperti kucing. Dan, benar saja. Begitu kedua mata Gin hinggap di handuk yang teronggok di lantai, ia menatap benda itu selama beberapa detik, sebelum menerjang handuk itu dan bermain-main. Keasyikan Gin bermain-main dengan handuk itu berhenti begitu ia mendengar pintu kamar terbuka dari luar dan suara Takasugi yang memanggil.

" _My cute baby_ ~"

Pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu melangkah masuk sambil menarik pintu hingga menutup. Kedua matanya mencari-cari sosok Gintoki, dan akhirnya berhenti begitu melihat kucing berbulu putih keperakan di dekat lemari pakaian.

"Eh? Kucing dari mana ini?" tanya Takasugi entah pada siapa. Didekatinya kucing itu dan berjongkok di depannya.

Gin menatap Takasugi dalam diam sambil menggerakkan ekornya tanpa sadar. Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Takasugi terangkat dan mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya. Tentu saja Gin tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengerung manja, sudah lama sekali ia tidak diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Di mana Gintoki, ya?" tanya Takasugi lagi entah pada siapa begitu dia mengangkat kucing itu ke dalam gendongannya. Padahal tadi saat dia mengintip di teras hanya ada Tatsuma dan Hijikata yang sedang mengobrol. "Dan kucing ini..." Takasugi menoleh ke arah kucing dalam gendongannya, yang di saat bersamaan kucing itu mendongak ke arahnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke kamar ini, Manis? Kau datang dari mana? Apa kau kabur dari rumah majikanmu?"

Pertanyaan Takasugi yang memberondong itu hanya dijawab meongan Gin. Gin tahu seharusnya sekarang ia kabur dan pergi mencari Hijikata. Tapi ia tak mau kehilangan elusan lembut yang diberikan Takasugi padanya.

Takasugi akhirnya ke luar dari kamar sambil menggendong sosok kucing Gin dalam gendongannya. Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mencari Gintoki, namun pemuda perak itu tak ada di sana. Dengan kening yang semakin mengerut, akhirnya Takasugi berjalan menuju teras di mana Tatsuma dan Hijikata masih belum selesai mengobrol.

" _Nii-san_ , apa kau melihat Gintoki? Dia tak ada di kamar, bahkan di dapur."

Suara Takasugi yang menginterupsi sontak saja membuat Tatsuma dan Hijikata menoleh bersamaan ke arahnya. Kedua alis Tatsuma terangkat begitu dia melihat kucing yang digendong Takasugi. Berbeda reaksi dengan Hijikata, dia membelalak terkejut begitu melihat kucing itu. Itu kan Gin! Kenapa dia bisa kembali ke wujud asli?!

"Dari mana kucing itu?" tanya Tatsuma bingung.

"Aku menemukannya di kamar Gintoki dan dia," ditunjuknya Hijikata dengan dagunya. "Saat kucari Gintoki di dalam kamar mereka, hanya kucing ini yang kutemukan."

Hijikata yang sebenarnya ingin segera merampas sosok kucing Gin dari gendongan Takasugi langsung mengurungkan niatnya, begitu dia melihat kedua mata kucing Gin seolah memberi isyarat agar dia diam saja kali ini; agar Tatsuma dan Takasugi tidak curiga kalau sosok kucing itu sebenarnya Gintoki.

"Kucing ini pasti ada yang memelihara. Dia pasti kabur dari rumah majikannya," kata Takasugi, sembari menggerakkan jemarinya di bawah dagu kucing itu.

Tatsuma mengangguk mengiyakan. "Mungkin sekarang majikannya sedang cemas mencarinya."

"Besok aku akan bangun lebih pagi dan mencari rumah si pemilik kucing ini," kedua matanya kembali menatap Tatsuma. " _Nii-san_ mau membantuku?"

Tatsuma tersenyum, sebelum mengangguk. "Tentu."

"Pertanyaanku yang tadi belum terjawab. Di mana Gintoki?" Kali ini kedua mata Takasugi menyipit begitu dia menatap Hijikata, karena Tatsuma hanya mengangkat bahu tidak tahu.

"A, dia—" dengan cepat Hijikata memutar otaknya untuk membuat alasan yang masuk akal, "—tadi mendadak dia bilang mau pergi ke rumah teman lamanya yang tak jauh dari sini. Katanya mungkin besok pagi baru dia kembali," jelasnya bohong.

Tatsuma dan Takasugi saling berpandangan, sebelum kompak menatap Hijikata dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Oh, ya sudah." Tatsuma akhirnya percaya. "Ini sudah malam. Ayo, kita masuk ke dalam dan tidur."

"Takasugi- _san_ ," suara Hijikata yang memanggil pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu sontak menghentikan langkah si pemilik nama. "Bolehkah malam ini kucing itu tidur denganku?"

Takasugi mendengus, hampir tertawa. "Tidak. Aku yang menemukannya lebih dulu. Jadi, akulah yang akan tidur dengannya." Dan setelah menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek, dia langsung berbalik, menuju kamar lebih dulu.

"Ta-Tapi, itu..." Hijikata seolah kehabisan kata-kata. Kedua pundaknya turun dengan lemas.

"Nah, ayo masuk!" Tatsuma menepuk pundak Hijikata, sebelum dia berlalu lebih dulu.

Dengan awan mendung di atas kepalanya, Hijikata menyeret langkahnya menuju kamar. Berharap sosok kucing Gin tidak diapa-apakan oleh Takasugi.

 **.**

 **. .**

Jam dua belas tepat tengah malam, pintu kamar Tatsuma dan Takasugi terbuka dari luar dengan gerakan hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Sesosok makhluk yang lagaknya seperti pencuri melangkah masuk dengan langkah mengendap-endap. Untunglah cahaya bulan yang masuk dari balkon bisa membuatnya melihat kondisi kamar yang lumayan gelap itu. Kedua matanya bergerak liar ke sekeliling kamar, dan begitu mendapat apa yang dicarinya, dia menyeringai di balik penutup wajah yang dipakainya.

Sosok itu berhenti di pinggir tempat tidur. Mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk meraih kucing yang tertidur di antara dua makhluk hidup yang mengorok keras saling bersahutan. Perlahan, dan penuh hati-hati dia mengangkat kucing itu. Sosok kucing Gin jelas saja tersentak kaget melihat sosok yang bergaya seperti pencuri. Ini menggelikan, baru kali ini ia melihat ada pencuri yang mencuri kucing.

"MIAAAW!"

"Sssttt...!" Sosok itu langsung menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. "Ini aku, Hijikata!" bisiknya, berharap sosok kucing Gin mengerti.

Karena meongan Gin tadi, Tatsuma tampak mengeliat-geliat dalam tidurnya, sebelum bangun menjadi posisi duduk. Secepat kilat Hijikata langsung tiarap di lantai dengan sosok kucing Gin yang mengikuti. Untunglah Tatsuma yang masih sangat mengantuk langsung kembali ke posisi tidurnya.

Hijikata dan Gin saling berpandangan, sebelum menghembuskan napas lega lewat mulut. Entah karena ingin mendramatisir keadaan, keduanya merayap menuju pintu seperti tentara yang sedang berada di medan perang.

Sekali lagi, Hijikata dan Gin saling berpandangan, dan menghembuskan napasnya lega lewat mulut begitu keduanya sudah berada di kamar mereka. Dengan kekehan geli, Hijikata langsung mengenyahkan atribut pencuri yang melekat di tubuhnya begitu dia melihat tatapan Gin yang setengah terpejam malas.

"Kenapa kau bisa kembali ke wujud aslimu, Gin?" tanya Hijikata akhirnya begitu mereka sudah duduk di atas tempat tidur.

Sosok kucing Gin terdiam. Tadi ia sudah memikirkan kenapa bisa tiba-tiba kembali ke wujud aslinya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, dan berhenti di minuman kaleng yang ada di atas meja. "Miaw!" Satu tangannya terangkat dan menunjuk minuman kaleng itu.

Kedua mata Hijikata mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Gin. Dipandanginya minuman kaleng itu selama beberapa menit, dan akhirnya sadar apa yang sudah terjadi. "Jangan-jangan, mereka berdua memasukkan sesuatu di minuman kaleng itu. Dan aku beruntung karena salah mengambil dan meminumnya tadi!?"

Gin mengangguk-angguk membenarkan. Untunglah Hijikata bisa menggunakan otaknya sekarang.

"Lalu, bagaimana cara kau kembali ke wujud manusiamu sekarang?" Tatapan Hijikata kembali ke arah sosok kucing Gin.

Gin mengeong. Itulah yang sejak tadi dipikirkannya. Bagaimana ia bisa kembali ke wujud manusianya?

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah ide tercetus di pikiran Hijikata.

"Mungkin kau bisa kembali ke wujud manusia jika aku menciummu?"

Gin mendongak. Kaget.

"Kau masih ingat festival kembang api di sungai itu, kan? Saat kau menciumku dan aku jadi kembali ke wujud manusiaku."

Benar juga. Tak ada salahnya mencoba. Gin menatap Hijikata dengan kedua mata kucingnya. Ia bergerak mendekat, naik ke atas pangkuan Hijikata, dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Begitu bibir mereka menempel, cahaya berwarna jingga menyelimuti tubuh kucing Gin, hingga akhirnya begitu cahaya itu menghilang, tubuh Gin kembali ke wujud manusianya.

Hijikata tersenyum. "Benar, kan? Ciuman ternyata bisa membuat kau kembali ke wujud manusiamu," katanya, sembari menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Gin.

Kedua pipi Gin merona merah hingga ke telinganya. Baru saja dia ingin memeluk leher Hijikata, suara benda jatuh menginterupsi keduanya.

 _Bruk!_

Di ambang pintu kamar, Takasugi mematung dengan kedua mata membelalak lebar melihat semua hal itu...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

 **Jeanne's** _ **notes**_ **:**

Terima kasih bagi yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi di Bab 10:

 **Hijikata Rinki; Reiran kateshiro; AlcoholicOwl;** **LYX99.**

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di Bab 12~ :)


	13. Bab 12 — Cara yang Akhirnya Berhasil

**Update, 07 Februari 2017:**

 _Disclaimers,_ isi dan peringatan sama seperti di prolog. **1,5k+ _words_** , tidak termasuk _notes_ _.  
_

 _Pairing(s):_ **HijiGin** (Hijikata Toushirou×Sakata Gintoki). _Slight,_ **TakaGin** (Takasugi Shinsuke×Sakata Gintoki). _Hint,_ **SakaGin** (Sakamoto Tatsuma×Sakata Gintoki).

 _Enjoy!_ :)

* * *

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bab 12 — Cara yang Akhirnya Berhasil**

Takasugi baru saja bermimpi akan memakan _hamburger_ berukuran raksasa ketika tangan Tatsuma tidak sengaja menutup mulutnya, dan membuatnya seketika terjaga. Dengan kasar dienyahkannya tangan Tatsuma dan memberi bonus satu tendangan, lalu berniat kembali melanjutkan mimpinya saat dia sadar kalau sang kucing sudah tak ada di sampingnya.

Dengan kedua mata yang mengantuk, Takasugi bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk mencari sang kucing ke sekeliling kamar, dan begitu tak menemukannya, Takasugi merangkak turun dari tempat tidur.

Pikiran Takasugi langsung tertuju pada Hijikata begitu dia berjalan menuju pintu dengan satu tangan yang memeluk bantal. Takasugi yakin, saat dia tertidur, Hijikata pasti mengambil kucing manis itu dari sampingnya.

Sambil menguap lebar, Takasugi membuka pintu kamar Hijikata, dan melangkah masuk. Sayup-sayup bisa didengarnya Hijikata berbicara dengan seseorang, namun karena rasa kantuknya dia belum bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Hingga... begitu dia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat sang kucing berubah menjadi sosok Gintoki, saat itulah, reaksi terkejut luar biasa melanda dirinya.

 _Bruk!_

Bantal yang dipeluk Takasugi terjatuh di dekat kakinya. Takasugi mematung di posisinya berdiri dengan kedua mata membelalak. Sementara itu, Hijikata dan Gintoki yang juga melihat sosok Takasugi juga tak kalah terkejut di posisi mereka.

"A-a-a..." Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Takasugi begitu dia melangkah mundur dengan wajah terkejut.

"Oh, sial..." desis Hijikata, mulai panik. Ketika otaknya sedang mencari cara bagaimana agar Takasugi melupakan apa yang barusan dilihatnya, dengan gerakan cepat Gintoki melompat turun, berlari ke arah Takasugi, dan menerjang pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu.

"WUAAA...!" Teriakan Takasugi terdengar begitu dia tidak siap menerima tubuh Gintoki yang menubruknya, hingga dia jatuh terduduk di lantai.

Kedua tangan Gintoki dengan cepat menyambar baju bagian depan Takasugi. Sebelum pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu sempat menduga, dengan cepat Gintoki membenturkan kedua dahi mereka lumayan keras, hingga yang terjadi adalah—Takasugi pingsan seketika.

 _Bruk!_

Butuh waktu sepuluh detik bagi Hijikata memamah biak semua tindakan Gintoki yang tiba-tiba itu, hingga akhirnya dia menepuk kedua tangannya dengan wajah bengong. "Waow."

Gintoki menghela napas lega. Tidak menyangka dirinya bisa bertindak tanpa berpikir lebih dulu seperti ini.

"Hei, cepat bantu aku mengangkatnya kembali ke kamarnya!" serunya, sembari berdiri di samping tubuh Takasugi.

Kedua alis Gintoki mengernyit begitu dia melihat Hijikata kembali bengong, lalu tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar, kemudian tertawa cabul dengan _saliva_ berceceran—oke, ini berlebihan.

"Kenapa kau—bertingkah aneh seperti itu?" Pertanyaan Gintoki akhirnya terjawab begitu dia mengikuti kedua mata Hijikata yang memandangi tubuh telanjangnya. Diulangi, TUBUH TELANJANGNYA.

Gintoki melotot. Tercekat. Terhenyak. Kemudian setelah sadar dengan keadaannya, dia langsung menutup daerah privatnya dengan kedua tangannya, sebelum berseru histeris, "DASAR MESUM!"

 **.**

 **. .**

"Apa? Kau melihat kucing itu berubah menjadi Gintoki?"

Takasugi mengangguk. Begitu pagi itu dia terbangun dan langsung menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya semalam pada sang kakak sepupu.

Tatsuma berkedip dua kali, sebelum dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. " _Yare-yare_ , kau pasti hanya bermimpi. Hahahaha!" Tawa Tatsuma semakin menjadi-jadi begitu dia melihat Takasugi merengut.

"Aku yakin itu bukan mimpi, _Nii-san_! Aku melihatnya dengan kedua mataku sendiri!" Takasugi menunjuk kedua matanya dengan sepasang jari telunjuknya. Memasang wajah meyakinkan. " _Nii-san_ lihat sekarang kucing itu sudah tidak ada, kan?"

"Tadi pagi saat aku kembali ke rumah ini, ada seekor kucing berbulu putih yang langsung berlari ke luar begitu aku membuka pintu," suara Gintoki yang menyela saat dia melangkah masuk ke dalam dapur dengan Hijikata yang mengikuti membuat Tatsuma dan Takasugi menoleh. "Memangnya kenapa dengan kucing itu?"

"Kata Takasugi, semalam dia melihat kucing berbulu putih itu berubah wujud menjadi dirimu," kata Tatsuma setelah tawanya mereda.

Gintoki mengerjap, sebelum dia menatap Hijikata, dan keduanya terkekeh bersamaan. "Kucing itu berubah menjadi aku?" Dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk. "Kau pasti hanya bermimpi, Takasugi- _kun_."

Takasugi terdiam. Sadar kalau dirinya hanya akan disudutkan, apalagi tiga lawan satu, akhirnya dia memilih melanjutkan memakan sarapan yang sudah tersedia di atas meja. Sebenarnya dia juga sedikit ragu, apa yang dilihatnya semalam itu memang benar terjadi atau tidak? Mungkinkah memang benar itu hanya mimpi?

 **.**

 **. .**

"Ramuan yang kucampurkan itu tidak bekerja," Tatsuma berkata sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Takasugi. "Sepertinya Hijikata Toushirou memang bukan Pangeran Toshi."

Takasugi tak memberikan respon apa-apa. Kedua matanya masih terus mengikuti Hijikata dan Gintoki yang berjalan beriringan, tak jauh di depan mereka untuk menuju tempat penyewaan _jet sky_.

"Sepertinya kita harus kembali lagi ke dunia neraka dan meminta para penyihir untuk membuat sesuatu yang baru untuk bisa menemukan di mana Pangeran Toshi."

Sementara itu...

"Mereka berdua sepertinya sedang membicarakan rencana yang baru untuk membongkar identitasmu," ujar Gintoki begitu dia menoleh ke belakang tanpa kentara. "Hei, kau dengar, kan—"

Jelas saja Hijikata tidak mendengar karena dia langsung berseru-seru heboh begitu melihat beberapa _jet sky_ yang terparkir di pinggir pantai. Dengan kedua mata berbinar-binar, Hijikata menatap kendaraan di laut itu seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru.

"Dua _jet sky_ yang ini mesinnya sedang rusak, makanya yang bisa dipakai hanya dua _jet sky_ yang ini," jelas pria berkepala botak, si pemilik tempat penyewaan. Setelah menjelaskan cara menggunakan _jet sky_ itu, dia akhirnya menyerahkan dua buah kunci ke arah Tatsuma.

"Jadi...," Tatsuma menatap satu per satu tiga wajah di depannya, "kita naik benda ini bergiliran saja, oke?"

"Aku duluan! Aku mau duluan!" seru Hijikata sambil mengangkat satu tangannya ke udara. Tatsuma tersenyum, sembari menyerahkan satu kunci ke arah Hijikata.

Takasugi menengadahkan tangannya ke arah Tatsuma tanpa berbicara. Tatsuma mengalah, dan menyerahkan kunci di tangannya.

Begitu Hijikata dan Takasugi sudah duduk di _jet sky_ masing-masing dan siap melaju di laut, Gintoki dan Tatsuma memilih untuk berbalik, dan duduk di salah satu saung yang ada di dekat pantai.

"Tatsuma- _san_ , sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin menanyakan ini," Tatsuma menoleh ke samping dengan dua alis terangkat begitu suara Gintoki terdengar. "Kenapa kau dan Takasugi terlihat seperti ingin mencari tahu sesuatu yang disembunyikan Hijikata?"

Tatsuma tersentak, namun dengan cepat dia mengendalikan dirinya. "Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?" Dia balik bertanya dengan satu alis terangkat dan bibir tersenyum.

"Karena gerak-gerik kalian berdua," pupil _crimson_ Gintoki menyipit, "sangat mencurigakan."

Kedua mata Tatsuma membulat terkejut. Gawat, sepertinya dia harus mencari cara agar pemuda perak di sampingnya ini melupakan pembicaraan ini. Atau—

Tatsuma tiba-tiba menyeringai dalam hati begitu sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. Kenapa cara ini baru sekarang terpikirkan olehnya? Dia kembali menatap Gintoki, kali ini dengan bibir tersenyum penuh maksud. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin meminta tolong sesuatu padamu..."

"Eh?"

Begitu Tatsuma tiba-tiba menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Gintoki, pemuda perak itu membelalak dan tubuhnya menegang, sebelum kedua matanya tiba-tiba menjadi sayu. Tatsuma menyeringai, tidak sia-sia dia belajar cara mengendalikan pikiran seseorang saat di dunia neraka.

"Jadi, bolehkah aku meminta tolong sesuatu padamu?" tanyanya, meski dia sudah tahu kalau Gintoki tidak mungkin menolaknya karena pemuda perak itu sudah berada di bawah kendalinya sekarang.

Gintoki mengangguk patuh, "Silakan, Tatsuma- _sama_. Katakan saja keinginan Anda..."

"Bagus. Sekarang, dengarkan perintahku ini baik-baik..."

 **.**

 **. .**

"Gintoki, harusnya tadi kau juga ikut menaiki _jet sky_ itu. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali mengendarai kendaraan air itu!" Hijikata masih asyik menceritakan pengalaman pertamanya menaiki _jet sky_ begitu sore itu mereka semua berjalan kembali ke rumah tempat mereka menginap.

Gintoki tak memberi reaksi apa-apa. Keadaan Gintoki yang sudah sering dilihatnya itu tidak membuat Hijikata curiga. Digandengnya Gintoki untuk masuk ke dalam kamar sambil terus berceloteh tanpa henti.

"Rasanya... yang kita cari akan segera kita temukan," gumam Tatsuma misterius begitu dilihatnya punggung Hijikata dan Gintoki menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

Takasugi menoleh dan menatap kakak sepupunya dengan satu alis terangkat, "Kau barusan bilang apa, _Nii-san_?"

Tatsuma terkekeh pelan, "Kau akan segera tahu."

"Kau atau aku yang mandi lebih dulu?" tanya Hijikata begitu Gintoki berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Kedua kening Hijikata mengerut bingung begitu dilihatnya pemuda manis itu merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidur, berjalan berputar-putar dengan menggunakan kedua lutut dan telapak tangannya. "Gintoki?"

"Miaw." Gintoki menyahut sambil meniru suara kucing.

"Hei, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti kucing?" Dengan bibir menyeringai mesum, Hijikata berjalan mendekat. "Kau mau kita berdua bermain 'kucing-kucingan', ya?"

Hijikata baru sadar kalau Gintoki sedang tidak berpura-pura bertingkah seperti kucing begitu dia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, dan pemuda manis itu merangkak mendekatinya dengan sepasang mata yang sudah berubah menjadi pupil kucing. Pemuda manis itu menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya di dada Hijikata, lalu mengerung manja layaknya kucing yang minta dielus oleh tuannya.

" _Ma-Matte_ ," kedua tangan Hijikata mendorong tubuh Gintoki menjauh, "kenapa sikapmu berubah menjadi kucing begini?"

Kedua mata Hijikata bergerak liar ke arah pintu kamar. Gawat! Jika sampai Tatsuma atau Takasugi mendadak masuk ke dalam kamar dan melihat Gintoki tiba-tiba seperti ini bisa sangat gawat. Dia harus secepatnya mengunci pintu kamar mereka!

Dengan panik Hijikata berdiri dari pinggir tempat tidur, dan melangkah cepat menuju pintu. Sayang, sebelum Hijikata sempat mencapai pintu, Gintoki tiba-tiba menerjangnya dari belakang hingga dia terjerembap di lantai. Hijikata meringis karena sakit yang dirasakannya, dan dia merasa Gintoki duduk di atas pinggangnya.

"Mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Gintoki dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkram kedua pundak Hijikata.

Hijikata menoleh ke belakang dengan sedikit kesusahan, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi aneh seperti ini, Gintoki?"

Kedua sudut bibir Gintoki tertarik ke samping, "Aku tidak aneh," jawabnya, sembari menurunkan kedua tangannya ke bawah. "Aku ingin... melihat lambang di punggungmu..." kaos hitam yang dipakai Hijikata ditarik ke atas, hingga terpampanglah lambang di punggung itu, "bukti yang dimiliki oleh Pangeran Toshi... Sang Pangeran Neraka."

Hijikata terdiam. Dia sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara mengembalikan Gintoki seperti semula, ketika pintu kamar mereka tiba-tiba terbuka dari luar, memperlihatkan Tatsuma dan Takasugi yang berdiri dengan bibir menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Ketemu kau, Pangeran Toshi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

 **Jeanne's** _ **notes**_ **:**

Terima kasih bagi yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi di Bab 11:

 **Hijikata Rinki;** **LYX99; Reiran kateshiro; Shean Ren31.**

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di Bab 13~ :)


	14. Bab 13 — Alasan Lain

**Update, 08 Februari 2017:**

 _Disclaimers,_ isi dan peringatan sama seperti di prolog. **1k+ _words_** , tidak termasuk _notes_ _.  
_

 _Pairing(s):_ **HijiGin** (Hijikata Toushirou×Sakata Gintoki). _Slight,_ **TakaGin** (Takasugi Shinsuke×Sakata Gintoki).

Tambahan peringatan: _a little bit vi_ _olences._ Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 _Enjoy!_ :)

* * *

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bab 13 — Alasan Lain**

Tadinya Hijikata mengira dia akan langsung dibawa paksa kembali ke neraka, begitu Tatsuma dan Takasugi akhirnya melihat lambang di punggungnya. Tetapi, hal yang tidak diduganya terjadi.

"Dasar kau ini, menyusahkan kami saja!" seru Tatsuma, sembari memberi tendangan bertubi-tubi.

"ADUH! AW! AW! AWWW!"

Hijikata tak bisa menghindar dan hanya bisa menerima dengan pasrah begitu Takasugi juga ikut berpartisipasi memberi tendangan di sekujur tubuhnya. Adegan kekerasan itu berdurasi lumayan lama karena Tatsuma dan Takasugi terlihat menikmati aksi _bullying_ mereka. Seakan belum puas, keduanya bahkan menyeret Hijikata ke arah tempat tidur, dan mulai mempraktekkan adegan _smackdown_ secara bergiliran.

"Gintoki, tolong akuuu...!" jerit Hijikata dengan suara merana. Tetapi yang dipanggil hanya duduk di lantai dan memandangnya tanpa berniat menolong, karena memang masih berada di bawah kendali Tatsuma.

"RASAKAN INI! RASAKAN!"

"WUAAA! JANGAN MENENDANG DI BAGIAN ITU! KAU BISA MENGHANCURKAN MASA DEPANKU!"

" _NII-SAN_ , KITA KEBIRI SAJA 'ITU'-NYA!"

"TIDAAAAAK!"

 **.**

 **. .**

"Jadi, kenapa kau kabur dari neraka?" tanya Tatsuma dengan suara dan ekspresi serius.

Hijikata meringis begitu Gintoki—yang sudah dikembalikan Tatsuma ke keadaan semula—dengan telaten mengoleskan salep obat di bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang babak belur. "Aku masih tak menyangka kalau yang akan datang mengejarku ke dunia manusia ini adalah dua temanku saat masih kecil dulu," katanya, tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Tatsuma. "Kalian berkonspirasi dengan ayahku?" Dia balik bertanya dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Kami tak berkonspirasi dengan ayahmu," sela Takasugi. Hijikata menoleh. "Dia yang menawari diri untuk mencarimu di dunia manusia ini." Jari telunjuk Takasugi menunjuk Tatsuma yang duduk di sampingnya. "Aku dipaksa untuk ikut mencarimu."

"Benarkah itu?" Kedua mata Hijikata memandang tak percaya ke arah Tatsuma.

Tatsuma memutar kedua bola matanya, "Jawab pertanyaanku tadi," dengusnya, "aku menunggu."

Atmosfir di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi tegang begitu Hijikata sengaja memberi jeda, sebelum dia berkata, "Aku bosan tinggal di sana."

Kedua mata Tatsuma dan Takasugi sama-sama membelalak. Terkejut. Terhenyak. Terkesima.

"Hanya itu alasanmu sampai-sampai kau kabur ke dunia manusia ini?" Kedua alis Tatsuma terangkat tinggi-tinggi. "Kau tidak tahu di dunia neraka sana semuanya gempar karena mendengar kabar kau kabur ke sini! Kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan ayahmu, hah?"

Hijikata terdiam. Ditundukkan wajahnya agar tidak bertatapan dengan Tatsuma dan Takasugi.

"Kau harus kembali bersama kami, Toshi," suara Tatsuma terdengar seperti tidak ingin dibantah. "Kau harus ingat kalau kau pewaris tahta di kemudian hari. Suka atau tidak suka."

"Aku tidak mau." Dengan rahang mengatup keras, Hijikata mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap Tatsuma dengan sorot mata dingin. "Kau atau ayahku tidak akan bisa mengubah keputusanku. Aku tidak akan kembali ke dunia neraka." Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Hijikata bangkit berdiri. Menyambar bajunya, sebelum melangkah menuju pintu.

Tatsuma, Takasugi, dan Gintoki terus memandangi punggung Hijikata hingga menghilang di balik pintu.

"Tidak bisakah kalian berdua memberinya waktu?" tanya Gintoki akhirnya, memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Tatsuma dan Takasugi menoleh bersamaan begitu mendengar suara pemuda perak itu.

"Sebenarnya...," Gintoki menarik napas panjang, "aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun..."

 **.**

 **. .**

Angin malam yang berhembus dingin tidak membuat Hijikata menghentikan langkahnya di pinggir pantai. Pemuda itu terus berjalan dengan kedua mata menerawang dan pikiran yang berada di tempat lain. Hingga akhirnya langkahnya berhenti, dan dia menghempaskan tubuhnya untuk duduk di pasir pantai.

Setelah menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya lewat mulut, Hijikata membaringkan tubuhnya menjadi posisi tidur terlentang dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di belakang kepala. Kedua matanya menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang. Deburan ombak yang terdengar menambah kesan nyaman dalam diri Hijikata untuk terus berlama-lama berbaring di sana.

Seandainya, dia dibawa kembali ke dunia neraka, dia pasti tidak akan bisa merasakan lagi kebebasan seperti hidup di dunia manusia ini. Tidak bisa lagi merasakan kebebasan untuk berteman dengan siapa saja. Tidak akan pernah...

Menarik napas panjang sekali lagi, Hijikata memejamkan kedua matanya. Bisa dia rasakan angin pantai bertiup-tiup memainkan rambutnya. Hingga dia mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kau berniat tidur di tempat ini?"

Kedua kelopak mata Hijikata terbuka, dan bertatapan langsung dengan Gintoki yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Keduanya saling pandang dalam diam.

"Kau masih ingin sendirian? Baiklah, aku pergi." Gintoki menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya, sebelum berbalik. Namun baru saja dia akan berlalu pergi, Hijikata tiba-tiba menahan salah satu pergelangan kakinya. "Apa?" Kedua alisnya terangkat begitu menoleh ke bawah.

Tanpa berbicara, Hijikata bangkit berdiri dari posisi tidurnya, dan menarik sebelah tangan Gintoki hingga jatuh terduduk di sampingnya. "Kau akan selalu di sampingku, kan? Walau apapun yang akan terjadi nanti?"

Gintoki mengerjap. Kali ini dia benar-benar tidak bisa membaca pikiran Hijikata. Ketika bibirnya baru saja akan terbuka untuk berkata, Hijikata tiba-tiba menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

"Gin..."

"Ya?"

Gintoki menunggu dengan sabar begitu dia mendengar Hijikata menarik napas panjang. Tadinya dia mengira Hijikata akan mengatakan sesuatu yang serius, tapi yang keluar dari bibir sang pangeran neraka itu malah—

"Sepertinya kau tambah gendut," tangan kanannya yang bebas memegang timbunan lemak di pinggul Gintoki, "di bagian ini."

Dan yang terjadi setelah itu adalah—Hijikata terkapar di pasir pantai dengan kedua pipi yang membekas dengan lima jari Gintoki.

 **.**

 **. .**

Hijikata masih belum merasakan kantuk meski jam digital di atas meja nakas sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam lewat. Diliriknya Gintoki yang sejam lalu sudah tertidur sambil memunggunginya, sebelum dia merangkak turun dari atas tempat tidur.

Setelah sempat mondar-mandir di dalam kamar, Hijikata akhirnya memutuskan keluar dari kamar. Tepat begitu dia baru melangkah keluar, pintu kamar di sampingnya juga terbuka, dan Tatsuma juga melangkah keluar. Keduanya saling berpandangan.

"Kebetulan sekali," Tatsuma menarik pintu kamar hingga kembali tertutup. "Ayo, bicara di luar."

Hijikata sempat tercenung, sebelum dia mengangguk.

"Jawab dengan jujur," mulai Tatsuma. "Tadi Gintoki sudah mengatakannya. Apa benar, ada alasan lainnya kenapa kau kabur dari dunia neraka?"

Hijikata membisu. Tak menyangka kalau Gintoki yang dia percayai akan menjaga rahasianya, pada akhirnya mengatakannya hal tersebut. "Jika kubenarkan, apa kau masih akan tetap membawaku kembali ke dunia neraka?"

Tatsuma berdecak, "Jawab saja!"

Hijikata kembali membisu. Kali ini dia memandang ke arah lain. "Ya, benar."

"Siapa dia?" kejar Tatsuma. "Apa dia orang yang kukenal?"

"Itu tidak penting," dengus Hijikata, sebelum dia menoleh dan menatap Tatsuma. "Misalkan, kau yang berada di posisiku. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Sekarang, balik Tatsuma yang tiba-tiba membisu.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Gara-gara kau, kita jadi terlambat!"

"Memangnya kita sudah terlambat?"

Sang _werewolf_ hanya menggeram tanpa menghentikan langkah kakinya yang menyurusi koridor panjang tanpa jendela. Sementara yang berjalan beriringan di sampingnya, sang _vampire_ terus memasang wajah tak berdosa.

Kedua makhluk itu akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kembar besar yang dijaga oleh dua pengawal di samping pintu.

"Kami kemari untuk bertemu dengan Tuan Putri Otae," kata sang _werewolf_ dengan nada serius.

Kedua pengawal itu mengangguk hampir bersamaan, sebelum membuka pintu. Mempersilakan kedua tamu tuan putri mereka untuk masuk.

"Kenapa kalian datang terlambat, hm?" Suara sinis sang tuan putri langsung terdengar dari sofa panjang tempat dia merebah seperti Cleopatra.

Sang _werewolf_ sontak berlutut dengan satu kaki, diikuti sang _vampire_. "Maafkan atas keterlambatan kami, Tuan Putri Otae. Kami bersedia menerima hukuman atas keterlambatan kami," kata sang _werewolf_ mewakili suara _partner_ -nya.

"Kalian beruntung karena aku sedang tidak ingin memberi hukuman," sepasang matanya menatap kedua bawahannya itu bergiliran, "Aku memanggil kalian berdua kemari untuk kuberi perintah."

Sang _werewolf_ dan sang _vampire_ saling melirik lewat ekor mata begitu sang tuan putri sengaja memberi jeda.

"Kalian berdua harus bisa membawa Pangeran Toshi kembali ke dunia neraka. Kalau tidak—" sang putri melanjutkan dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat angkuh, "—nyawa kalian sebagai gantinya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

 **Jeanne's** _ **notes**_ **:**

Terima kasih bagi yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi di Bab 12:

 ** **Reiran kateshiro;**** ** ** **LYX99; Ushijima Rio;**** Hijikata Rinki.** **  
**

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di Bab 14~ :)


	15. Bab 14 — Pikiran yang Sama

**Update, 09 Februari 2017:**

 _Disclaimers,_ isi dan peringatan sama seperti di prolog. **3k+ _words_** , tidak termasuk _notes_ _.  
_

 _Pairing(s):_ **HijiGin** (Hijikata Toushirou×Sakata Gintoki). _Slight,_ **TakaGin** (Takasugi Shinsuke×Sakata Gintoki).

Tambahan peringatan: Adegan _lemon._ Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 _Enjoy!_ :)

* * *

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bab 14 — Pikiran yang Sama**

"Tidak jadi membawa dia kembali ke dunia neraka?" Kedua alis Takasugi terangkat tinggi-tinggi saat Tatsuma menceritakan garis besar tentang kesepakatannya yang dibuatnya dengan Hijikata keesokan paginya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Takasugi untuk memahami dan mengerti keadaan. "Baiklah. Tapi jika masalah yang lebih besar terjadi, jangan minta aku untuk membantumu, _Nii-san_. Selesaikan sendiri."

Tatsuma mengangguk. Kemudian mengikuti Takasugi yang sudah berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar untuk sarapan.

Di meja makan, Hijikata sudah duduk di sana menyantap sepotong roti bakar. Takasugi menarik kursi, duduk berhadapan dengan sang rival.

"Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Takasugi," suara Tatsuma terdengar begitu dia sudah duduk di samping Takasugi. "Katanya _no problem_. Lalu, mana Gintoki?" tanyanya begitu tak melihat pemuda perak itu duduk di sebelah Hijikata.

"Di kamar," Hijikata menyesap _ocha_ di gelasnya, "sedang membereskan tempat tidur."

Tatsuma ber-oh, sebelum menyantap sarapannya. Kedua matanya melirik ke arah Takasugi yang masih belum menyentuh makanan di atas meja. Apa yang terjadi dengan nafsu makan adiknya yang kelewat rakus itu?

"Hei, berikan Gintoki untukku."

Tatsuma dan Hijikata sama-sama tersedak roti bakar yang ada dalam mulut mereka, saat Takasugi berkata tiba-tiba. Hijikata melotot tajam begitu dia sudah melegakan tenggorokannya dengan tehnya.

" _Nani_?!" Suara Hijikata meninggi. Wajahnya perlahan menggelap begitu Takasugi menyeringai di depannya.

"Berikan. Gintoki. Untukku." Kali ini Takasugi sengaja menekan kalimatnya. Tidak terintimidasi sedikitpun oleh aura berbahaya yang keluar dari tubuh Hijikata.

Hijikata menggeram. Tatsuma menarik napas panjang.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua." Merasa dirinya paling tua, Tatsuma akhirnya melerai. "Jangan berkelahi. Oke?"

Takasugi dan Hijikata tak memedulikan Tatsuma. Menoleh atau melirik pun tidak. Seolah-olah kehadiran Tatsuma tak kasatmata.

Yang menjadi objek rebutan akhirnya melangkah masuk dengan wajah datar biasanya. Menarik kursi di samping Hijikata, lalu menghempaskan pantatnya. Gintoki baru menyadari hawa pertarungan begitu dia melirik Hijikata dan Takasugi.

"Kalian berdua tidak capek berkelahi?" Gintoki bertanya dengan wajah bosan.

"Dia yang duluan memancing!" Hijikata berseru sambil menunjuk wajah Takasugi. Satu alis Gintoki terangkat. "Dia bilang berikan dirimu padanya."

Kedua mata Gintoki berpindah pada Takasugi yang langsung memasang wajah tersenyum paling _charming_. "Aku bukan barang yang bisa dijadikan rebutan. Oke. Mari sarapan," katanya dengan suara tenang.

Hijikata terkekeh senang begitu melihat Takasugi berdecih. Tatsuma menarik napas lega.

 **.**

 **. .**

Gintoki menyandarkan punggungnya di batang pohon kelapa sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sedari tadi kedua matanya tidak berpindah dari ketiga makhluk yang sedang melakukan pemanasan di atas pasir pantai.

Hijikata, Tatsuma, dan Takasugi melakukan _push-up_ dengan penuh kompetisi. Tak ada yang mau mengalah. Peluh keringat mulai bercucuran dari sela-sela pori yang terbuka. Membanjiri tubuh maskulin ketiganya.

Gintoki tidak ikutan. Tidak, terima kasih. Olahraga memang bukan hobinya. Baiklah, dia memang payah dengan olahraga. Silakan tertawa. Tapi saat melihat otot bisep dan perut _sixpack_ ketiganya, mendadak Gintoki iri. Kedua tangannya meraba-raba perutnya. Tidak ada tonjolan enam kotak-kotak. Menyedihkan. Dia kembali teringat dengan lemak yang tertimbun di bagian pinggulnya karena perkataan Hijikata semalam. Semakin menyedihkan.

Kali ini Gintoki melihat Hijikata berlari bersama Tatsuma. Sesekali pangeran neraka itu berteriak 'Payah!' pada Tatsuma yang tertinggal di belakangnya. Namun akhirnya dibalas 'Kau lebih payah!' oleh Tatsuma yang berhasil menyusul.

"Gintoki!" Suara Takasugi yang memanggil namanya sontak membuat pemuda manis itu menoleh. Dilihatnya Takasugi masih duduk di atas pasir. Napasnya sudah berhembus teratur setelah melakukan _push-up_ 100 kali. "Boleh aku minta bantuan?"

Kedua mata Gintoki sontak menyipit curiga. Kemesuman Takasugi dan Hijikata itu setara. Tubuhnya dalam bahaya jika berurusan dengan keduanya lebih dekat.

"Aku hanya..." Takasugi menarik napas berat, berlagak sedih. "Ingin memintamu menahan kedua kakiku. Karena aku akan melakukan _sit down._ Tapi kalau kau tidak mau, tak apa-apa." Lalu ditutup dengan senyum bersahabat.

Kewaspadaan Gintoki berkurang. Kedua kakinya akhirnya melangkah mendekati Takasugi. Tak tahu kalau Takasugi menyeringai senang dalam hati.

"Baiklah." Gintoki akhirnya meluluskan permintaan Takasugi. Dia duduk bersimpuh dan menahan kedua kaki pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu yang sudah dirapatkan.

" _Thanks_!" Takasugi tersenyum sambil mengambil ancang-ancang memulai; kedua tangannya terlipat di belakang kepala, dan dia menarik napas panjang.

Hijikata yang dari kejauhan bisa melihat posisi Takasugi dan Gintoki sontak memincingkan matanya sebelum melotot. Sialan! Si maniak _yakult_ itu sedang melakukan apa pada Gintoki-nya?!

Dengan aura gelap yang menguar keluar, Hijikata berlari kesetanan menuju dua sosok tujuannya. Tatsuma yang melihat laju lari Hijikata langsung mengangkat tangan menyerah. Kelelahan mengikuti lari Hijikata yang seperti tak ada perpanjangan waktu.

"Beraninya kau...!"

Gintoki dan Takasugi seketika menoleh bersamaan. Agak terkejut melihat ekspresi Hijikata yang sudah dalam _battle mode._

"Oi, Hijikata. Tenanglah..."

Dengan cepat Hijikata menarik Gintoki menjauh dari Takasugi. Memeluknya dengan posesif. Memberikan tatapan mata super tajam ke arah Takasugi.

"Oi! Kau berniat membunuhku dengan pelukanmu?!" Gintoki meronta dalam pelukan erat Hijikata. Namun sang pangeran neraka itu tidak mengacuhkannya. Kedua matanya masih menatap Takasugi tajam-tajam. Gintoki menyerah. Tubuhnya melemas dalam pelukan Hijikata. Alternatif lain. Karena jika tak begitu tulang-tulangnya bisa remuk jika masih berusaha meronta dalam pelukan mematikan Hijikata. "Takasugi tak melakukan apa-apa padaku. Dia hanya meminta tolong untuk menahan kedua kakinya, karena dia ingin melakukan _sit down_ ," jelas Gintoki dengan nada menenangkan.

Dan barulah pelukan Hijikata sedikit melonggar. Pemuda berponi V itu masih menatap wajah Takasugi yang balas menatapnya tanpa ada pertarungan. Sepertinya pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu memang hanya meminta tolong, tidak berniat macam-macam pada Gintoki.

Tatsuma baru datang setelah ketegangan sudah mereda. Sengaja. Dia sudah bosan menjadi juru damai bagi Hijikata dan Takasugi yang suka melakukan pertengkaran, baik itu verbal ataupun non-verbal.

Keadaannya sudah kembali normal begitu keempatnya berjalan menuju tempat penyewaan _jet sky._ Berhubung keempatnya orang paling pertama yang datang pagi itu, _jet sky_ yang bertengger di pantai masih banyak tersedia untuk dinaiki masing-masing.

 **.**

 **. .**

Matahari sudah berada di atas kepala begitu Gintoki bersandar di salah satu pohon kelapa, tak jauh dari tempat penyewaan _jet sky_ yang sudah ramai sejak beberapa jam lalu. Sesekali dilemparkan pandangannya ke arah lautan. Melihat Hijikata dan Tatsuma yang masih belum selesai berduel dengan tungangan _jet sky_ masing-masing.

Takasugi menghilang entah ke mana. Gintoki nyaris menjerit begitu Takasugi tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya. Mengulurkan sebotol minuman dingin ke arahnya. Pemuda perak itu mengerjap, sebelum mengambilnya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Kebetulan tenggorokannya sudah kering. Kemudian dia meneguknya sedikit demi sedikit minuman dingin dari dalam botol itu tanpa menyadari kalau sudut bibir Takasugi terangkat.

Desahan lega keluar dari bibir Gintoki. Dia melirik Takasugi yang sedang berjongkok memperhatikan kepiting kecil yang keluar dari dalam pasir. Gintoki jadi ikut berjongkok untuk melihat hewan berkaki delapan itu.

"Jadi, dulu kalian berteman sejak kecil?" Gintoki memulai pembicaraan. Membuat Takasugi menoleh singkat. "Tapi kenapa kalian tak datang lagi ke istana Toshi? Apa ada masalah di antara kalian?"

"Ya," Takasugi kembali menatap kepiting kecil lain yang keluar dari dalam pasir. "Ada sedikit masalah. Makanya kami dilarang bermain lagi bersama Toshi."

Sesaat Gintoki tercenung. Penasaran ingin menanyakan masalah apa itu. Tapi seolah bisa membaca atmosfir, Gintoki memilih mengurungkan niatnya. Sepertinya masalah itu sangat sensitif untuk dibicarakan.

Hawa panas tiba-tiba melingkupi tubuh Gintoki. Kedua alis Gintoki mengerut. Mungkin karena sinar matahari siang yang semakin menyengat. Tapi sepertinya—ini lain dari hawa panas biasanya.

Gintoki bangkit berdiri dengan peluh yang bercucuran dari dahinya. Rasanya dia ingin melepas singlet putihnya sekarang. Rasa panas semakin membakar tubuhnya. Tubuh Gintoki mendadak terhuyung-huyung dan menopang di batang kelapa terdekat.

Takasugi menoleh. "Kenapa kau?" tanyanya. Padahal sudah tahu dengan kondisi tubuh Gintoki yang sudah bisa dia prediksikan.

"Panas... seluruh tubuhku rasanya panas..." Gintoki mengerang tertahan. Pandangannya semakin tak fokus. Seluruh wajahnya memerah. Tubuhnya bergetar. Darah di dalam tubuhnya berdesir hebat.

Tepat sebelum tubuh Gintoki ambruk di pasir, Takasugi langsung menahan dengan kedua tangannya. Gintoki menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu kulit Takasugi yang sedikit terasa dingin bergesekan dengan kulitnya. Tanpa sadar Gintoki menggesekkan tubuhnya pada Takasugi. Menuntut sebuah kepuasan yang dia butuhkan. Takasugi menyeringai.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke rumah," Takasugi memapah Gintoki yang sudah setengah tak sadar. "Tenang saja, kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau butuhkan, _my cute baby_ ~"

 **.**

 **. .**

Ada hal lain yang membuat Takasugi bergairah selain menyantap makanan. Menyantap tubuh yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur itu.

Tubuh Gintoki mengeliat gelisah. Pemuda perak itu sudah benar-benar tak sadar dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Takasugi merangkak naik setelah melepas kemejanya. Sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya, dia menunduk, mengecup leher putih Gintoki.

Rasa asin sempat terasa di indera perasa Takasugi. Namun itu semua tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk melakukan yang lebih jauh. Kedua tangannya dengan cepat melepas singlet putih Gintoki hingga lepas.

Ciuman Takasugi merambat naik dari dada ke bahu, berlanjut ke leher, dan berakhir di bibir semerah apel Gintoki. Lembut dan benar-benar manis. Kedua lidah mereka menari-nari di dalam mulut. _Saliva_ meluncur keluar dari sudut bibir Gintoki.

Kali ini bibir Takasugi kembali ke titik awal. Dada Gintoki. Puting dada pemuda manis itu sudah mulai menegang hanya dengan sentuhan jemarinya. Lidah Takasugi terjulur keluar. Dia menjilatnya dari bawah ke atas. Gintoki memekik sambil menjambak rambut belakang Takasugi begitu pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu mengulum puting dadanya.

"Aah... Nnh—ahh..."

Desahan Gintoki terlepas begitu Takasugi sengaja menggesekkan bagian selatan tubuh keduanya yang sudah menggembung. Tanpa diduga Gintoki semakin menggesekkan bagian itu penuh penuntutan. Dia menginginkan lebih. Tubuhnya mulai tersiksa karena Takasugi sengaja berlama-lama memberikan pemanasan di tempat lain.

Takasugi akhirnya mengabulkan keinginan Gintoki. Kedua tangannya turun ke bawah untuk menurunkan celana jins pendek beserta _underwear_ Gintoki. Organ panjang Gintoki sudah menegang dengan bagian kepala yang memerah, bahkan mengeluarkan cairan pendahuluan.

Tangan kanan Takasugi mulai bertindak. Meremas-remasnya. Sebelum dia mengocoknya dengan tempo yang berubah dari pelan ke cepat. Tubuh Gintoki menyentak. Desahan berhamburan dari mulutnya. Rona merah di wajahnya merambat sampai kedua telinganya. Kedua matanya terpejam erat dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

Takasugi semakin tak sabar. Tangan kirinya yang bebas ikut bertindak. Dia mengulum ketiga jarinya, sebelum memasukkan satu jari di bagian selatan tubuh Gintoki. Tubuh Gintoki sesaat menegang.

"La—Lagi... Mngh—"

Jari kedua menerobos masuk. Gintoki menjerit tajam sebelum terkikik senang; antara sakit dan menikmati. _Ternyata dia masokis,_ pikir Takasugi. Ketika jari ketiga Takasugi menerobos masuk, Gintoki mengeliat seperti cacing kepanasan. Takasugi menggerakkan ketiga jarinya sedikit kesusahan. Ketat dan panas. Sedikit tak percaya kalau Hijikata mungkin belum menyentuh tubuh Gintoki. Jadi dia yang pertama? Takasugi tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini.

Setelah sadar sudah cukup dengan semua pemanasan yang dia berikan, Takasugi menarik diri. Melepaskan pengait celananya. Menurunkan restleting. Dan mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah siap bertempur. Takasugi menjilat bibir bawahnya, sembari melebarkan kedua kaki Gintoki. Organ panjangnya sudah menempel di depan pintu masuk.

"Ngh—Hijikata..."

Gerakan Takasugi yang baru saja akan mendorong masuk seketika berhenti. Dia menoleh dan menatap Gintoki. Pemuda manis itu menatapnya dengan kedua mata setengah terpejam. Takasugi berdecih. Jangan bilang kalau Gintoki sedang membayangkan dirinya adalah Hijikata.

Wajah Takasugi mengeras. Selalu saja hanya Hijikata yang ada di pikiran Gintoki. Jujur saja dia iri. Tak pernah Gintoki memikirkannya walau sedikit. Apa sebegitu pentingnya Hijikata dalam hidup Gintoki?

 _BRAK!_

Pintu tiba-tiba didobrak dengan keras dari luar. Takasugi sudah terlambat untuk menikmati tubuh Gintoki tanpa gangguan. Tatsuma dan Hijikata berdiri di ambang pintu dengan napas terengah-engah akibat berlari. Keduanya melotot melihat posisi intim Takasugi dan Gintoki di atas tempat tidur.

"...Alamak! Ini sebelum atau sesudah?" Tatsuma bertanya bodoh. Takasugi berdecak. Tangannya gatal ingin melempar bantal di wajah kakak sepupunya.

" _Teme_... beraninya kau..." Hijikata menggeram dengan wajah murka. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Dengan kedua mata yang berubah menjadi semerah darah, Hijikata menerjang ke arah Takasugi. Menarik tubuh pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu dari atas tempat tidur. Dan melayangkan pukulan keras di wajah.

Takasugi jatuh tersungkur dengan sudut bibir pecah. Dia menjilat sudut bibirnya yang berdarah, sebelum membuang ludah ke samping. Setelah menutup kembali restleting celananya, Takasugi bangkit berdiri, dan balas menerjang ke arah Hijikata.

Baku hantam di antara keduanya tak terelakkan. Tatsuma berdecak. Masih menimang-nimang ingin turun tangan melerai atau tidak. Yang ada malah bisa jadi dia juga babak belur. Lihat saja pertarungan keduanya yang sudah sama seperti adegan _smackdown_ yang sangat ekstrem.

Tapi ternyata pertarungan itu tak berlangsung lama karena Takasugi mulai terlihat tak bisa mengimbangi kekuatan Hijikata. Pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu akhirnya jatuh di dekat kaki Tatsuma. Tatsuma langsung bertindak cepat dengan menarik dan melempar tubuh Takasugi ke luar dari dalam kamar.

Sepasang mata tajam Hijikata mengarah pada Tatsuma. "Jangan coba-coba melindunginya. Atau kau juga akan kuhajar," desisnya di antara gigi-gigi yang mengatup.

"Biarkan aku yang mengurus sisanya," Tatsuma berkata dengan wajah serius. Benar-benar akan memberi pelajaran untuk adik sepupunya yang sudah bertindak lewat batas. "Lebih baik kau urus Gintoki. Lihat, dia sudah benar-benar tersiksa."

Hijikata menoleh cepat ke arah Gintoki. Pemuda manis itu tengah mencari kepuasan dengan tangannya sendiri. Amarah Hijikata sedikit mereda. Dia berjalan mendekati tempat tidur. Tatsuma berbalik, lalu menutup pintu dari luar.

"Gin..." Hijikata memanggil si pemilik nama dengan lembut. Gintoki menoleh. Pemuda manis itu menatapnya selama tiga detik, sebelum menarik kerah depan kemejanya, dan menempelkan kedua bibir mereka.

Hijikata terkejut. Dia bisa merasakan obat dari dalam mulut Gintoki. Pasti Takasugi sengaja memberi obat berjenis afrodisiak saat di pantai tadi Gintoki tak ada dalam pengawasannya. Sial!

Gintoki yang sudah tak bisa menahan siksaan di tubuhnya lagi seketika mendorong tubuh Hijikata, hingga pemuda itu terlentang di atas tempat tidur. Kedua tangan Gintoki dengan cepat membuka pengait celana Hijikata, lalu menurunkan restleting.

"Gintoki, _matte_!"

Terlambat. Gintoki sudah memasukkan sebagian organ panjang Hijikata di dalam mulutnya. Kedua mata Hijikata sontak terpejam merasakan sensasi asing yang merayapi syaraf-syaraf di tubuhnya. Lidah Gintoki dengan lihai memanjakan miliknya. Hijikata meringis begitu sesekali gigi Gintoki tak sengaja bergesekan dengan kulit organ sensitifnya. Perlahan, miliknya mulai menegang karena pekerjaan mulut Gintoki.

Bertopang dengan kedua siku, Hijikata melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Gintoki. Kepala pemuda perak itu naik turun dengan tempo yang semakin cepat, membuatnya seperti melayang ke langit ketujuh. Saat matanya tak sengaja melihat Gintoki tengah meremas miliknya sendiri, mendadak sebuah ide muncul di kepala Hijikata.

"Aku punya cara agar kau juga bisa kupuaskan," kata Hijikata, begitu dia berhasil membuat Gintoki berhenti memanjakan miliknya.

Gintoki memandang Hijikata dengan kepala sedikit miring. Dia sudah akan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda, namun Hijikata bertindak cepat. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu membuat posisi keduanya menjadi 69. Tubuh Gintoki tersentak begitu dia merasakan mulut hangat Hijikata melingkupi miliknya. Selama beberapa menit dia sedikit menikmati servis mulut Hijikata, sebelum melanjutkan hal serupa di milik Hijikata.

Kedua tangan Hijikata dengan gemas meremas-remas bongkahan pantat Gintoki yang terpampang di depan matanya. Seperti pantat bayi. Benar-benar lembut dan kenyal. Dengan jemarinya, Hijikata berusaha menggali kerutan kecil di antara pantat Gintoki.

Gintoki mengerang tertahan. Servis mulutnya di milik Hijikata berhenti karena menikmati kedua jari Hijikata yang bergerak-gerak seperti gunting di dalam tubuhnya.

"Angh—nnh... Ah! Ahh..."

Desahan Gintoki yang tertangkap telinga Hijikata semakin membuat pemuda itu berhasrat menusukkan jarinya lebih dalam untuk menyentuh titik terdalam. _Spot_ sensitif Gintoki. Tapi sepertinya hanya bisa dijangkau dengan miliknya. Hijikata melepaskan diri sejenak untuk melepas kemeja dan singletnya. Kedua matanya tak menoleh dari ekspresi Gintoki yang secara tak langsung mengatakan 'Cepat puaskan aku!'.

Hijikata menarik napas panjang begitu dia sudah menyelipkan bantal di bawah pinggang Gintoki. Kedua kaki pemuda manis itu sudah dilebarkannya. Kerutan kecil berwarna _pink_ itu tampak berkedut-kedut tak sabar. Hijikata menelan ludah. Sudah lama membayangkan menyentuh tubuh Gintoki seperti ini.

Tubuh Hijikata tiba-tiba mematung. Gintoki berada di bawah pengaruh obat. Mungkin saja pemuda manis itu tak menginginkan hal ini. Bukankah itu artinya, dia sama saja dengan Takasugi? Melakukan perbuatan cabul di saat Gintoki tak sadar dengan keadaannya.

Gintoki yang melihat Hijikata hanya terdiam seketika menjerit protes bercampur frustasi. Pemuda perak itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan kembali mendorong tubuh Hijikata hingga terlentang. Hijikata mengerjap. Tak menduga. Kedua matanya membulat begitu Gintoki memegang miliknya dengan satu tangan, dan memposisikan tubuhnya untuk memasukkan benda lonjong panjang itu.

Keduanya sama-sama menggigit bibir bawah. Gintoki yang merasakan sakit dari lubangnya yang dibuka paksa, namun tak berhenti. Hijikata yang merasakan lubang ketat Gintoki yang melingkupinya. Kemudian pelan-pelan Gintoki mulai mendorong tubuhnya turun. Hijikata menahan napas tanpa sadar begitu dia bisa melihat miliknya mulai menghilang di dalam tubuh Gintoki.

"Ah!"

Seluruh organ panjang Hijikata sudah terbenam semua. Gintoki menarik napas panjang berulang-ulang kali dengan wajah setengah menunduk. Kedua tangan Hijikata terulur, memegang kedua sisi pinggang Gintoki.

"Gin, cepat bergerak," pintanya sedikit panik. Hijikata mulai sedikit gila dengan kesempitan yang menjepitnya.

Gintoki diam. Dia masih butuh waktu untuk beradaptasi dengan ukuran _joystick_ Hijikata di dalam tubuhnya. Hijikata menggeram, sudah tak bisa bersabar lagi.

Jeritan Gintoki keluar dari bibirnya begitu Hijikata tiba-tiba bergerak semaunya. Dia berusaha menepis kedua tangan Hijikata yang memegang pinggangnya, lalu memaksanya untuk bergerak statis dengan tempo cepat.

"Akh! Ngh! Akh!"

Meskipun Gintoki sudah berhasil melepaskan kedua tangan Hijikata dari pinggangnya. Tapi kali ini dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat Hijikata beralih menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya. Gintoki mendongak dengan mulut yang terbuka terus mengeluarkan erangan dan desahan. Dia seperti menaiki kuda liar yang tak mau melepaskan dirinya. Air mata kenikmatan akhirnya melelah jatuh dari kedua sudut matanya. _Saliva_ juga menetes keluar dari sudut bibir dan membanjiri dagunya.

Tubuh Gintoki menggelinjang begitu kepala organ Hijikata berhasil menyentuh titik sensitifnya. Berkali-kali jeritan keluar dari bibirnya. Sesaat Hijikata berhenti bergerak. Mengubah posisi _on top_ Gintoki jadi missionaris; posisi bercinta paling konvensional.

Bibirnya menyapu leher putih Gintoki yang sudah bercucuran keringat. Hentakan pinggulnya semakin beringas. Gintoki terengah-engah. Kesepuluh jarinya menancap di punggung telanjang Hijikata. Tubuhnya mengejang. Dan akhirnya mencapai pelepasan. Hijikata berhenti bergerak.

Sambil menunggu pemuda perak itu menikmati klimaksnya, bibir Hijikata berpindah tempat mengecupi seluruh wajah Gintoki. Kedua tangannya dengan gemas memilin dan menarik puting dada Gintoki bergiliran.

Gintoki memandangi Hijikata dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Mata setengah terpejam. Dan dada yang masih naik turun. "Hi-Hijikata..." panggilnya di antara napas yang perlahan sudah berhembus teratur, "Lagi... aku mau—lagi..."

"Seperti keinginanmu." Hijikata kembali melebarkan kedua kaki Gintoki dan menahannya di belakang lutut. Pinggulnya kembali bergerak. Kedua matanya tak menoleh sedikitpun dari wajah submisif Gintoki yang terlihat seksi.

Kali ini dengan tempo berirama, Hijikata membuat tubuh Gintoki meminta kepuasan lebih dari yang sebelumnya. Napas keduanya memburu berat. Peluh keringat terus bercucuran. Hijikata sesekali menunduk untuk mengecup bibir Gintoki yang terlihat membengkak akibat perbuatannya. Hingga akhirnya beberapa dorongan kemudian, Hijikata menyemburkan semuanya di dalam tubuh Gintoki. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Gintoki ikut menyusul.

Tubuh Hijikata ambruk di atas tubuh Gintoki. Bergetar pelan. Benar-benar pengalaman bercinta yang luar biasa. Tapi jika hanya seperti ini—dia masih belum puas. Hijikata menatap Gintoki. Pupil _crimson_ itu menunjukkan hal yang sama.

Bibir Hijikata mendekat ke arah telinga dan berbisik, "Aku senang kau juga punya pikiran yang sama denganku, Gin..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Terima kasih bagi yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi di Bab 13:

 ** ** **Hijikata Rinki;** Reiran kateshiro; **********Guest****.** **  
**

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di Bab 15~ :)


	16. Bab 15 - Cinta yang Tak Dapat Ditolak

**Update, 05 Mei 2017:**

 _Disclaimers,_ isi dan peringatan sama seperti di prolog. **3k+ _words_** , tidak termasuk _notes_ _.  
_

 _Pairing(s):_ **HijiGin** (Hijikata Toushirou×Sakata Gintoki). _Slight,_ **TakaGin** (Takasugi Shinsuke×Sakata Gintoki). _Hint,_ **SakaGin** (Sakamoto Tatsuma×Sakata Gintoki)..

Tambahan peringatan: Ada secuil adegan _lime._ Jangan bilang saya tidak memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

.

 **SPESIAL UPDATE UNTUK ULANG TAHUN HIJIKATA TOUSHIROU, 05 MEI 2017.**

 _Enjoy!_ :)

* * *

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bab 15 — Cinta yang Tak Dapat Ditolak**

Matahari belum menampakkan wujudnya di ufuk timur, namun Gintoki sudah terjaga dari tidurnya. Kedua matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Menatap lurus ke arah pintu teras kamar yang hanya ditutupi gorden putih. Gintoki kembali memejamkan matanya. Berniat mengubah posisi tidur menyampingnya jadi berlainan arah, tapi langsung berhenti begitu baru sedikit dia bergerak dan merasakan nyeri luar biasa dari bagian pinggang sampai daerah privatnya.

" _Shit_!" makian kecil meluncur dari bibirnya disertai ringisan panjang.

Tidak perlu melongok ke dalam selimut, Gintoki sudah sadar tubuhnya sepenuhnya telanjang bulat. Merasakan sesuatu yang lengket di kedua pahanya dan bagian dalam liang tubuhnya.

Gintoki menarik napas panjang. Kali ini dia mengubah posisi tidurnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Meski sudah tahu dia akan berhadapan langsung dengan makhluk yang sudah merebut keperawa—ralat, keperjakaannya—Gintoki tetap tak bisa menahan jantungnya yang mulai berdebar-debar tak wajar. Hijikata, si Pangeran Neraka masih terlelap di sampingnya.

Sekali lagi, Gintoki menarik napas panjang. Kedua pupil _crimson-_ nya menatap Hijikata lekat. Tanpa sadar Gintoki jadi menikmati kegiatannya menatap Hijikata yang sedang tertidur. Bagaimanapun, meski kemarin tubuhnya di bawah pengaruh obat yang diberikan Takasugi, tapi samar-samar dia bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Hijikata. Bibir dan lidah pemuda itu yang menjelajahi setiap inchi tubuh polosnya. Jemari Hijikata yang bertautan dengan jemarinya. Suara bariton yang berbisik mesra di telinganya. Gerakan yang keluar masuk di dalam liang tubuhnya. Semuanya.

Rona merah seketika membungkus wajah Gintoki. Pemuda manis itu langsung menarik selimut menutupi seluruh wajahnya, dan hanya menyisakan surai peraknya. Tak sadar kalau Hijikata tiba-tiba terjaga dan menoleh lambat ke arahnya. Butuh waktu sepuluh detik bagi Hijikata untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Gin..."

Gintoki tersentak mendengar suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur itu. Dia menurunkan selimut sedikit, mengintip hati-hati.

Kekehan geli meluncur keluar dari bibir Hijikata begitu dia melihat tingkah Gintoki yang malu-malu. Tangan kanannya terangkat, meraih pipi kiri Gintoki. Dan mengecup lembut dahi Gintoki.

"Pinggangmu sakit?" Hijikata bertanya begitu dia menopang kepalanya dengan satu siku dan tidur menyamping ke arah Gintoki.

"Sangat." Gintoki menjawab nyaris berbisik. Tidak diberi pilihan menatap ke arah lain karena Hijikata masih setia membelai pipi kirinya. "Hei, berapa lama kita... melakukan hal itu semalam...?" Suaranya mengecil di kalimat terakhir.

Hijikata mengerjap, sebelum menyeringai nakal. "Kau tidak ingat?"

"Ugh. Baiklah. Lupakan pertanyaanku itu." Bibir merahnya langsung berubah manyun. Bohong kalau dia tak penasaran. Pertarungan panas antara dia dan Hijikata di atas ranjang semalam adalah _first_ _time_ -nya. Dia ingin tahu detilnya dari mulut Hijikata, karena itu akan ditulis dalam buku sejarah percintaannya—di dalam imajinatifnya.

Hijikata tertawa tanpa suara. Kemudian tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Gintoki menoleh. Nyaris menjerit begitu Hijikata tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya, membopongnya ke arah kamar mandi.

"Hei! Turunkan aku!"

"Aku tahu kau tak bisa berjalan."

Gintoki langsung terdiam. Kalimat Hijikata seratus persen benar.

Dengan hati-hati Hijikata meletakkan Gintoki di dalam _bathtub_ dan memutar kran air hangat, sebelum dia menyusul masuk. Duduk di belakang Gintoki. Memeluk tubuh itu dengan penuh kelembutan. Gintoki mati kutu.

"Perlu bantuanku untuk mengeluarkan semua hal itu di bawah sana?" Hijikata bertanya sambil menopang dagunya di pundak kanan Gintoki.

"Jangan membuatku semakin malu, aku bisa sendiri." Gintoki menggigit sekilas bibir bawahnya. Menolak hal yang sebenarnya diinginkannya.

"Kenapa harus malu?" Satu alis Hijikata terangkat, "Aku sudah melihat tubuh telanjangmu semalam..." jeda, sengaja dia melanjutkan dengan berbisik di depan telinga Gintoki yang masih belum pulih dari warna merah. "Sampai aku puas."

Gintoki merasa darah di wajahnya naik sampai ke ubun-ubun. Rasa malunya sudah _overload_. Sialan.

Jemari Gintoki akhirnya turun ke bawah. Dengan satu jarinya dia mengeluarkan sisa-sisa cairan Hijikata di dalam liangnya. Gintoki tak berani menunduk untuk melihat, bisa dia bayangkan cairan itu mengalir keluar dengan perlahan.

"Hijikata..." Suara Gintoki bergetar. Pandangannya mulai mengabur karena lapisan bening di kedua matanya. Hijikata sengaja mengecup tengkuk dan pundaknya yang terekspos dengan penuh menggoda. " _Ya-yamete_..."

Tapi Hijikata tak mengabulkan permintaan Gintoki. Bibirnya semakin berani menjelajahi leher Gintoki. Leher seputih susu itu dihiasi _kissmark_ yang dibuatnya semalam.

"Hijikata..." Gintoki meremas lengan Hijikata yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Kumohon..." napasnya mulai terengah, "Kumohon... bantu aku..."

Hijikata menyeringai. Tanpa buang waktu, jemarinya langsung merayap turun ke bagian selatan tubuh Gintoki. Menggantikan jemari Gintoki. Perlahan jemari Hijikata mengeluarkan cairan yang berada di dalam liang Gintoki dengan kedua jarinya. Gintoki menengadah. Mendesah tertahan.

"Jangan tahan suara seksimu," bisik Hijikata. "Hanya aku yang mendengarnya, _my sweety honey_."

Sekujur tubuh Gintoki menggelinjang. Kedua matanya terpejam erat saat desahan terus meluncur keluar dari bibir merahnya. Setetes _saliva_ meluncur keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, Hijikata memutar dagu Gintoki ke samping, sebelum dia meraup bibir lembut itu.

"Umngh—"

Lidah-lidah menari di dalam mulut. Menyesap satu sama lain. Decakan nyaring terdengar. _Saliva_ membanjiri dagu Gintoki. Hijikata baru melepaskan bibir Gintoki begitu sudah membereskan hasil perbuatannya semalam di bawah sana. Gintoki terengah-engah dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Jika lebih dari ini, aku tidak yakin bisa menahan diriku." Hijikata mengambil spons yang tergeletak tak jauh dari _bathtub_ , "Dan aku tak mau membuatmu semakin merasa kesakitan karena nafsuku."

Gintoki mengangguk paham. Lega sekaligus kecewa.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Aku akan membawa sarapan Gintoki ke kamar."

Tatsuma menoleh begitu Hijikata keluar dari dalam kamar dan berkata. Satu alisnya terangkat mengikuti kedua tangan Hijikata yang sibuk meletakkan sarapan bagian Gintoki dan dirinya di atas nampan.

"Bisa kubayangkan bagaimana beringasnya kau semalam," kata Tatsuma. Setengah menggoda dan menyindir. Hijikata menoleh sekilas. "Aku sampai harus menggunakan sihirku untuk membuat kamar kami kedap suara."

Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Hijikata. Hanya sebuah senyuman.

"Besok kita sudah pulang ke Tokyo. Jangan lupa berkemas." Tatsuma buru-buru mengingatkan begitu Hijikata sudah berjalan menuju pintu.

Tanpa menoleh, Hijikata merespon dengan anggukan dan satu jempol terangkat di udara.

Gintoki menoleh dari layar ponselnya begitu Hijikata kembali ke dalam kamar. Pintu kembali ditutup Hijikata dengan satu kaki, sebelum dia mendekati Gintoki yang duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Besok kita sudah pulang ke Tokyo," Hijikata berkata begitu dia sudah duduk di samping tempat tidur. "Ayo makan."

Tak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi setelahnya. Keduanya memakan sarapan bagian masing-masing. Gintoki lebih memilih menatap ke luar pintu teras ketimbang menatap Hijikata. Berusaha membuat dirinya setenang mungkin seperti biasa, namun gagal begitu Hijikata menyentuh sudut bibirnya—untuk membersihkan remah makanan.

Keduanya saling berpandangan.

"Kenapa sejak keluar dari kamar mandi tadi kau tak mau menatapku, Gin?" tanya Hijikata, setengah merajuk.

Gintoki nyaris tersedak. Hijikata menatapnya dengan kedua mata menunggu jawaban.

"Apa wajah tampanku sudah berubah jadi jelek?" Kedua tangannya meraba-raba wajahnya.

"Pfffh—" Gintoki langsung menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Entah Hijikata ini memang polos atau sedang melucu. "Aku hanya... masih malu..." katanya akhirnya.

Hijikata berkedip dua kali, sebelum menyeringai. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan gerakan lambat, "Memangnya hanya kau saja yang malu?" Suaranya berbisik di depan wajah Gintoki. "Asal kau tahu, aku juga sama. Aku bersikap biasa agar kita berdua tidak sama-sama canggung."

Kedua mata Gintoki membulat tak percaya. Tapi begitu dia melihat Hijikata menarik wajahnya, lalu menatap ke arah lain sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil memasang wajah setengah malu bercampur gugup, barulah Gintoki percaya. Pemuda manis itu tertawa pelan dan geli. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya terulur, dan memeluk leher Hijikata tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Hijikata sempat tertegun selama beberapa menit, sebelum dia balas memeluk pinggang Gintoki dengan kedua lengannya.

 **.**

 **. .**

Tatsuma benar-benar memberi pelajaran pada adik sepupunya seperti yang dikatakannya. Takasugi yang biasanya selalu mencari gara-gara dengan Hijikata saat bertatap muka tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa saat mereka berempat sudah duduk menunggu di bandara keesokan paginya. Pemuda bersurai ungu gelap itu hanya memainkan PSP-nya sejak mereka keluar dari rumah penginapan di pinggir pantai.

"Aku mau pergi _toilet_." Gintoki bangkit dari tempat duduknya di samping Hijikata. Agak heran dengan tingkah Hijikata yang hanya merespon dengan anggukan kecil. Biasanya Hijikata selalu mengekorinya ke manapun.

Di perjalanan menuju _toilet_ , Gintoki berpapasan dengan Tatsuma yang baru kembali dari membeli minuman kaleng.

"Kebetulan sekali," Tatsuma berkata tiba-tiba. "Aku ingin bicara berdua saja denganmu."

Dengan kening mengerut, Gintoki mengikuti Tatsuma yang berjalan di depannya. Keduanya berhenti di sebuah koridor yang agak lengang.

"Aku minta maaf atas apa yang dilakukan Takasugi padamu, kemarin." Tatsuma memulai, "Tapi dia melakukan hal itu padamu bukan tanpa alasan. Aku tahu dia sejak masih kecil. Dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan siapapun..." Tarikan napas panjang, "Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukaimu, dan ingin membuatmu terikat dengannya. Tapi karena hatimu sudah lebih dulu jatuh di tangan Toshi, mungkin hanya itu cara yang terpikirkan olehnya."

Gintoki masih diam.

"Sudah lama juga aku ingin menanyakan hal ini..." raut wajah Tatsuma berubah serius bersamaan dengan nada suaranya, "Apa jangan-jangan alasan sebenarnya Toshi kabur dari dunia neraka ke dunia manusia ini karena dia ingin bisa bersama kau dalam sosok manusia itu?"

Kedua mata Gintoki membulat terkejut, "Hah?"

"Kau pernah bilang kalau alasan Hijikata kabur karena dia tak ingin menikah dengan putri Otae di dunia neraka," Tatsuma maju selangkah, mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Gintoki. "Sebagai seorang Pangeran Neraka yang akan mewarisi tahta ayahnya, Toshi jelas harus menikah, dan mempunyai keturunan agar nantinya di kemudian hari bisa meneruskan tahtanya. Kau itu laki-laki, Toshi juga begitu. Apa aku harus menjelaskan semuanya dengan lebih detil?"

Gintoki membeku. Tatapan Tatsuma seperti predator yang siap menerjang mangsanya. Dia tidak diberikan pilihan untuk melarikan diri.

"Aku masih memberi Toshi waktu untuk berpikir agar dia kembali ke dunia neraka atas kemauannya sendiri. Tapi kuminta padamu agar membuat dia juga berubah pikiran. Karena hanya kau yang sepertinya bisa membuatnya berubah." Tatsuma berbalik dan melanjutkan tanpa menoleh, "Jika kau memang mencintainya, pikirkan apa yang terbaik untuknya."

Gintoki menarik napas panjang begitu Tatsuma sudah berbalik dan menghilang di belokan. Entah sejak kapan dia menahan napas. Dengan pikiran menerawang, Gintoki berjalan gontai menuju _toilet_. Langkahnya berhenti di depan wastafel.

Bagaimanapun, Gintoki tak pernah memikirkan hal yang dikatakan Tatsuma tadi. Dia mengira Hijikata kabur karena memang tidak ingin menikah dengan putri Otae. Tapi ternyata—dirinya juga termasuk dalam salah satu alasan Hijikata kabur.

Tubuh Gintoki meremang hanya dengan mengingat betapa mengerikannya ayah Hijikata jika ada yang membuatnya murka. Bisa saja dia disiksa seumur hidup di dalam penjara khusus jika sang raja tahu hubungannya dengan Hijikata. Yang awalnya hanya majikan dan peliharaan, tiba-tiba sudah berada di level sepasang kekasih.

"Gintoki!"

"HYAAAAA!"

Tepukan pelan di pundaknya sontak membuat Gintoki terlonjak dan berteriak histeris. Kaget. Jantungnya berlompat-lompat dengan cepat. Sejak kapan Hijikata berdiri di belakangnya?

"Aku juga kaget!" Hijikata melotot sambil memegang dadanya. "Aku menyusul kemari karena _gate_ menuju pesawat kita sudah dibuka. Ayo!"

Tanpa berlama-lama, Hijikata menarik sebelah tangan Gintoki untuk berlari ke luar. Bisa jadi masalah kalau mereka ketinggalan pesawat menuju Tokyo. Gintoki pontang-panting mengikuti laju lari Hijikata. Syukurlah mereka tepat waktu begitu sampai di dalam pesawat.

Gintoki menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman sambil menatap ke luar jendela pesawat di sampingnya. Perkataan Tatsuma tadi masih menghantui pikirannya. Dia masih ragu ingin bertanya perihal alasan sebenarnya Hijikata kabur. Tapi jika dia mengikuti saran Tatsuma, itu artinya—dia tak bisa lagi bersama Hijikata?

 **.**

 **. .**

Pada akhirnya, Gintoki memilih hanya menyimpan rapat-rapat pembicaraannya dengan Tatsuma sewaktu di bandara Kyushu dari Hijikata. Dia masih butuh waktu. Waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya sekaligus mengajak Hijikata kembali ke dunia neraka.

Selama sisa libur musim panas di Tokyo, Gintoki dengan penuh sabar mengajari otak udang Hijikata untuk belajar. Karena sehabis liburan, ujian kenaikan kelas sudah menanti di depan mata. Untunglah Hijikata bersemangat saat diajari mengerjakan soal-soal pelajaran yang membuat isi kepalanya penuh.

"Aku hanya berharap tidak mengalami kebotakan karena belajar sekeras ini," gumam Hijikata di suatu siang saat mereka belajar di ruang tamu. Gintoki diam-diam mengulum senyum geli.

Seminggu sebelum berakhirnya libur musim panas, semangat Hijikata semakin menurun drastis. Dia mulai tak fokus mendengarkan penjelasan Gintoki, dan lebih sering memainkan ponselnya. Saat disuruh mengerjakan soal, dia hanya menyoret bukunya dengan gambar-gambar absurd.

Gintoki menarik napas panjang. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu agar Hijikata kembali bersemangat. Tapi bagaimana cara—

Tubuh Gintoki seketika mematung begitu mendapat suatu cara. Cara yang bisa membuat Hijikata kembali bersemangat, meski dia harus sedikit berkorban.

"Umm—bagaimana kalau begini," Gintoki memulai, berusaha setenang mungkin agar tidak digoda Hijikata secara berlebihan. Hijikata menoleh. Menunggu kelanjutan dengan sorot mata penasaran. "Jika kau bisa mengerjakan semua soal tiap satu mata pelajaran, aku akan—" Gintoki menelan ludah gugup, "—akan memberimu ciuman."

"Di bibir?" kejar Hijikata. Kedua bola matanya seketika berkilat senang.

Gintoki mengangguk dengan kedua pipi yang diselimuti rona merah tipis.

"OKE!" seruan senang keluar dari bibir Hijikata. Semangatnya kembali berkobar-kobar.

Gintoki takjub. Tak sampai sejam, Hijikata sudah menyelesaikan soal-soal dari pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Hampir semuanya benar. Gintoki mulai berpikiran kalau Hijikata itu sebenarnya pintar, namun tertutupi oleh sifat malasnya.

"Sesuai janjimu, kan?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Hijikata dengan cepat menarik tubuh Gintoki ke atas pangkuannya. Sepasang mata _navy_ itu menatap Gintoki lekat, sebelum dia mendekatkan wajahnya yang setengah miring, dan menempelkan kedua bibir mereka.

Kedua mata Gintoki terpejam begitu Hijikata melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Lidah Hijikata menyusup masuk di antara belahan bibirnya. Mengelitik langit-langit mulutnya, hingga membuat tubuhnya bergetar pelan.

Gintoki tersentak begitu tangan Hijikata yang bebas meremas bagian privatnya. Kedua matanya sontak terbuka, dan dia melepas ciuman Hijikata dengan paksa.

"Hanya ciuman," pemuda perak itu memberi pelototan pada Hijikata, " _no sex_!"

Hijikata mendengus, " _Why not_? Terakhir kali kita melakukannya hanya di Kyushu itu. Begitu sampai di sini, kau selalu menghindar kalau aku memberimu sinyal. Ayolah. Sekali saja. _Ne_?" Kedua matanya dibuat memelas.

Gintoki menggeleng tegas. "Tidak. Lusa kita sudah mulai masuk sekolah. Aku tidak mau berjalan aneh ke sekolah!"

Kedua bahu Hijikata langsung turun dengan lemas. Baru teringat. "Sial. Apa kubuat saja para guru di sekolah lupa dengan ujian kenaikan kelas itu, ya?"

"Hei!" Gintoki melotot tajam, "Jangan menggunakan kekuatan sihirmu untuk hal yang tak berguna."

"Tatap mata saya." Satu tangan Hijikata langsung terulur di depan wajah Gintoki.

"Tidak akan mempan!" seru Gintoki setengah tarik urat sambil menepis tangan Hijikata.

Hijikata berdecak. Baru teringat, lagi. Karena dulu dia sendiri yang membuat Gintoki tak bisa menerima kekuatan sihirnya.

Alhasil, Hijikata terus berwajah manyun seharian itu.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Selamat pagi dunia!" Hijikata berseru heboh begitu dia membuka pintu apartemen, "Aku belum siap dengan ujian kenaikan kelas hari ini," lanjutnya dengan aura yang tiba-tiba suram di belakang punggungnya.

Gintoki berjalan lebih dulu menuju lift. Hijikata langsung berlari menyusul.

"Aku belum siap. Aku belum siap. Aku belum siap," gumam Hijikata sambil menyandarkan sebelah pipinya di dinding lift.

"Kau pasti bisa." Gintoki menyemangati tanpa menoleh.

Hijikata menoleh dan menatap Gintoki. "Aku ingin melakukannya, sehabis ujian kenaikan kelas," katanya tanpa basa-basi. Karena tahu pemuda manis di sampingnya enggan mendengar basa-basi.

Gintoki melirik lewat ekor mata. "Kalau begitu kita buat perjanjian," jeda sejenak. "Jika kau bisa masuk lima besar dari seluruh angkatan, aku bersedia mengabulkan permintaanmu itu. Jangan pakai kekuatan sihirmu, gunakan kemampuanmu sendiri. _Deal_?"

Bibir tipis Hijikata tertarik ke atas. Raut wajahnya seketika berubah ceria. " _Deal_!"

 **.**

 **. .**

Ujian kenaikan kelas berakhir seminggu kemudian. Para murid di setiap kelas masih belum bisa menarik napas lega sebelum melihat peringkat yang didapat dari hasil ujian. Banyak yang mengeluh uang jajan mereka akan dipotong oleh orangtua jika tak mendapat nilai bagus. Hijikata juga ikut-ikutan curhat mengenai perjanjiannya dengan kekasihnya—Gintoki sudah melarangnya untuk tidak mengumbar hubungan mereka pada teman-teman sekelas—yang membuat teman-temannya hanya bisa gigit jari.

"Memangnya siapa kekasihmu? Jangan bilang kalau itu Gintoki- _kun_? Jadi gosip kalau kau homo itu benar?" tanya salah satu teman perempuannya. Yang kalau dilihat dari indikasi senyum anehnya, bisa jadi dia _fujoshi_ akut.

Telak. Hijikata nyaris membenarkan. Namun langsung urung begitu melihat Gintoki yang sedang menghapus papan tulis di depan kelas memberi delikan peringatan dan sorot mata yang mengatakan 'Awas saja kalau mulut embermu itu bocor, perjanjian kita batal. Titik!'. Hijikata nyengir. Setelah itu dilihatnya Gintoki berjalan ke luar kelas dengan kedua tangan yang mengangkat buku-buku tugas murid sekelas.

"Bukan. Aku dan Gintoki kan hanya berteman," kilah Hijikata. "Kekasihku itu—"

"Lebih tua atau lebih muda?" serobot teman perempuannya yang lain. Penasaran.

"Kami seumuran." Hijikata menjawab polos.

"D atau E?" Kali ini teman sekelasnya yang laki-laki bertanya. Dari wajah mesumnya kelihatan sekali dia maniak _boobs_.

Hijikata menoleh, "Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ukuran dadanya cup D atau E?" Temannya itu memperjelas. Yang membuatnya langsung mendapat geplakan gratis dari para perempuan di samping kiri dan kanannya.

Sesaat Hijikata terpekur, "Aku... tidak suka yang berdada besar," jawabnya jujur. Para perempuan yang stres dengan ukuran dada mereka yang kecil sontak menjerit-jerit senang.

Kerumunan itu langsung sunyi begitu Sacchan tiba-tiba menerobos. Gadis berkacamata yang dulu pernah menjadi rival Hijikata itu berjalan mendekat. Hijikata mengerjap begitu Sacchan mengulurkan surat putih yang ada bentuk hati merah kecil di bagian pembuka surat.

"Aku... Aku menaruh seluruh perasaanku di dalam surat ini," Sacchan tersenyum malu-malu. "Jadi, terimalah ini."

Hijikata terhenyak. Horor. Apa-apaan ini? Sejak kapan gadis yang selalu menatapnya penuh dendam kesumat berubah jadi seperti ini?

Sacchan berbalik dan berjalan pergi begitu surat di tangannya sudah berpindah tangan pada Hijikata.

"Kau mendapat surat cinta Hijikata!"

"Sial! Bikin iri saja! Padahal kau sudah punya kekasih!"

Teman-temannya langsung mengutarakan keirian mereka. Tapi Hijikata yakin surat yang diterimanya itu bukanlah surat cinta seperti yang ada dibayangan teman-temannya. Dan, benar saja. Ketika Hijikata membalik surat di tangannya, ada tulisan 'SURAT TANTANGAN' dengan semua huruf kapital yang tertulis dengan spidol merah. Teman-temannya yang berdiri di sekitarnya langsung bengong. Ternganga lebar-lebar.

Bunyi suara robekan terdengar. Hijikata menarik keluar kertas di dalam surat tersebut. Membuka lipatannya, dan mendapati tulisan yang hanya berisi satu kalimat serupa.

'Aku akan membunuhmu, Hijikata Toushirou!'

Kalimat itu ditulis sebanyak seratus kali. Merasa ada sesuatu yang diisi Sacchan di dalam surat itu, Hijikata membuat surat itu miring sebelah. Dan pisau-pisau cukur berjatuhan dari dalam surat itu.

"HIII...!" Semua di sekitar Hijikata kompak menjerit ngeri. Itu bukan surat cinta. Melainkan surat berantai!

Hijikata sudah tak kaget lagi. Surat seperti ini memang cocok dengan kepribadian Sacchan. Gadis mengerikan yang sepertinya tidak akan melepaskan Gintoki semudah itu di tangannya.

Sementara itu, di waktu yang sama namun berbeda tempat...

Gintoki melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang guru. Mengangguk hormat ke arah guru-guru yang dilewatinya. Dan begitu sampai di meja Hinowa _sensei_ , dia meletakkan buku-buku yang dibawanya.

"Jadi, kalian berdua akan masuk di kelas satu A untuk sementara waktu. Karena kalian berdua tiba-tiba pindah ke sekolah ini saat ujian kenaikan kelas baru saja selesai seminggu lalu," jelas salah satu guru yang duduk di depan mejanya.

Gintoki menoleh. Melihat dua punggung pemuda yang hampir sama tinggi dengannya. Keningnya mengerut begitu melihat salah satu pemuda berambut hitam panjang sepunggung menoleh sekilas ke belakang dan melemparkan senyuman tak terbaca.

Bel tanda pergantian jam pelajaran berbunyi. Gintoki berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu bersamaan dengan dia mendengar, "Baiklah. Bansai _sensei_ akan mengantarkan kalian berdua ke kelas satu A, karena wali kelas kalian sedang ada urusan mendadak."

Saat itulah Gintoki tiba-tiba merasa, akan ada sesuatu yang buruk perlahan mendatangi dia dan Hijikata...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bersambung...**

* * *

 **Catatan Jeanne:**

Hampir 4 bulan saya menelantarkan fic ini. _Hontou ni sumimasen_. :"

Untuk _chapter_ berikutnya, mungkin, akan jadi _slow update_. Diusahakan tidak _discontinued._ #heh

* * *

Terima kasih bagi yg sudah meninggalkan apresiasi di Bab 14:

 ** ** **Hijikata Rinki; LYX99;****** ** ** **AlcoholicOwl;** Reiran kateshiro; **********Guest****.** **  
**

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di Bab 16. :)


End file.
